Generic Fluffy LxLight Story
by CaptainOfMyShip
Summary: ...because everyone needs one. Previously The Lion and The Shark. L and Light are each at the top of their respective worlds, but when the two end up chained together,they discover in each other the only equals they've ever found. Will their growing feelings be enough to save them both from death?
1. 1

It wasn't a game before L. Before L, Kira was a child playing in a sandbox; playing, yes, but not a game.

And then there was L.

The first time he turned to Light and accused him so arrogantly, Kira purred in his chest, recognizing the challenge. At last, here was an opponent, a foe. Kira had expected no less. Was there not a Lucifer for every god? Even later, when L accused him of being Kira, Light allowed his mouth to run and make the expected sounds of denial while Kira whirred away inside his mind, celebrating. Kira looked upon what he had created and he was pleased.

As the game continued, Kira knew he would win. He knew he was God, Justice, unbeatable. His confidence made him slip. L was playing a different game than he and, in his own game, _he _was the victor. The two games mixing made it…unpredictable. Kira was Justice, but L was Justice too. And when the two collided, something had to give. With the words, "I give it up", Kira took a chance. He knew he could win, but he would have to sit one round out. So, for the first time, it was only Light. Alone.

And then there was L.

They settled back into the game, recognizing each other as natural competitors, but the game had changed. Through Light's eyes, L was a different partner. That was the flaw in Kira's plan. Light was not Kira and so the L Kira knew was not Light's L. The game played on, and this time, neither truly knew where it would end.

"**Disgusting"** thought Light, watching in horrified fascination as L spooned the final delicate bite of the once a massive cheesecake into his mouth. He reached over to the single crumb left on the platter and pressed his finger to it, considering it before quickly bringing it up to his mouth. His lips moved as his mouth worked over the spoon and removed it, perfectly clean. Delicately, he turned his head towards Light, widening his eyes as they met his suspect's gaze and alloweding his jaw to relax. His lips parted slightly, revealing teeth, before bringing up his thumb to rest on his bottom lip. He cocked his head and stared blankly at Light for a few moments before Light dropped his gaze, flushing and ducking his head to look at his computer.

Light gritted his teeth in frustration and shifted angrily, causing the chain between them to rattle. **Who are you, L? What kind of person locks someone up for God knows how long, handcuffs them****, and then gives them that "what are you looking at" look? How dare you act like **_**I'm**_** the strange one for staring? Anyone would stare! **He allowed his eyes to flick back towards the detective, staring deliberately, but involuntarily straightening his shoulders and raising his chin in defiance.

For the first time, he truly studied L. Hunched unnaturally, like a bird about to take flight, L's spine jutted out at crooked angles. He leaned forwards, his wide eyes and slightly parted open mouth creating a permanent look of mild surprise that conflicted with the blankness in his eyes. His pale skin glowed even paler in the light of the computer, so pale he could pass for an albino but for his impossibly black hair and eyes. Here, with the white wall behind him, and the artificial light blurring his edges, L seemed to melt into invisibility, blending into both the wall and the shadows. He looked decidedly not human.

**That's what it is…**thought Light, eyes widening in recognition of the traits that had disturbed him earlier. **He doesn't look **_**human**_**. He would look fascinating, beautiful even as a work of art, or as a character in a show, or even in a zoo, but here….in a human office, stuffed into human clothes, he looks wrong. People just don't**** sit like that.**

Light briefly indulged in a fantasy of an L exhibited at a zoo before smirking and turning away. L caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and was about to comment when a polite voice behind him called his name softly. Using his arms to propel himself, he turned and allowed Watari to place the new tea set in front of him and whisk away the platter upon which his plate had previously resided. As he turned back, he took the opportunity to subtly scan his team_. Hmmm, interesting. They are all visibly upset at this chain, or rather, at me for implementing it._ Soichiro openly glared. Sarcastically, he thought, _Yes, Yyagami-san, I definitely made this decision just to bother you and impede upon your son's privacy. It __**certainly**__ has nothing to do with this investigation, and please, ignore the fact that I am just as chained to him as he is to me._

Light shifted and smirked at some hidden thought and L's attention snapped back to him, forgetting his brief annoyance at Soichiro. His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. L ran percentages through his head, considering the likelihood that Light's thoughts had been about him (96% considering Light's amber eyes had been intensely regarding him leading up to the smirk), the possibility that Light was Kira 73%, up one percent after Light stared so openly at him), the chance that the investigative team would notice he put more effort into observing Light than the figures on his computer (only 7%, although it should have been fairly obvious he would investigate his best lead thoroughly before grasping for new ones) and the likelihood that Watari would bring him something with a high sugar to mass ratio (98%), as he was beginning to feel a distinct lack of buzzing in his bloodstream, but was still fairly full from the cake. Just then, Watari extended a bowl towards L filled with small hard candies and lollipops and pleased, L accepted it, ranunning his tongue over his teeth and glanceding up for a brief

"Thank you, Watari."

He unwrapped the first lollipop and put it in his mouth, allowing it to melt on his tongue and savoring the favor for a moment before breaking it with his teeth and eating through the candy as quickly as he could.

Light flinched when L began tearing through the bowl of candy and his stomach rolled when L pushed it towards him. Light took a breath and allowed his expression to settle into something that conveyed the proper appreciation for the offer before refusing with a polite shake of his head. On the inside he seethed. **Is that meant to be a peace offering? I don't want your candy, L, I want my life back. I want to pretend that you don't exist, L, with your accusations and juvenile addiction to sugar and your damn…**Light took a breath to calm down. He didn't usually allow himself to lose control, even internally but he was tired, very tired, and ready to go home and sleep. **But I won't**** be going home tonight. **_**You, **_he shot L a poisonous look **won't let me. I wonder if we'll have one bed or two? Or how I'll go to the bathroom. Or ****shower****. How we'll sleep. **Light shivered, imagining going to sleep with L's impossibly black orbs watching him as they were now was going to be like.

L stared, fascinated by what he saw in Light's face. Light looked different from before his incarceration. His pupils were slightly more dilated and brought out the brown in his eyes, giving his face a younger look. His face was also less guarded, but L noticed how easily the polite denial and expression came to him after L's offer of candy. For a moment, he had seemed disgusted and then…calm. _I have to remember that change. It will not do to forget what a formidable opponent Light is, or what a formidable actor. _Frowning, L pushed the empty bowl away and leaned back, returning his thumb to his lip. _Light Yagami, I will figure you out._

At 6:30 exactly, Matsuda jumped up, trying to stuff all his papers into his bag at once. As everyone turned to stare at him, he turned bright red and began stuttering an apology.

"It's alright, Matsuda, it _is_ 6:30, you may go home." Said L smoothly, but Matsuda awkwardly waited for Aizawa and Mogi also gathered up their things to leave. Ide and Ukita followed closely behind, but Soichiro hung around, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to stay? I could, uh, look at your room or…?"

Soichiro trailed off, looking uncertain. Light flashed him his brightest smile, looking for a moment like the top student in Japan, tennis champion, The- Best- At- Everything- He- Tried.

"We'll be fine."

Soichiro nodded and gave Light an uneasy smile, then opened the door, shooting a final glance back before letting the door shut behind him. L and Light were left to themselves alone. L continued working as though the time had not ended. Light shot a look at L and mentally shrugged before he too continued working.

**Is that why he always looks so tired? Is he going to work through the night? I don't think I can pull of the crazed insomniac look…**

Just before 8:15, when Light had almost worked up the nerve to say something, L turned off his computer and stretched. He extended a leg in front of him and adjusted his slouch so his torso seemed to glide forwards as he transitioned smoothly from sitting to walking without pausing. He continued to walk, getting two steps past Light before

THUMP

Light was yanked and fell out of his chair. L paused and turned towards Light, and in his usual monotone said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

He turned back and continued walking, leaving Light to scramble to his feet to avoid being dragged face first behind the detective.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2: 2**

**A/N: If I owned Death Note, L and Light would have smexed instead of died. Needless to say, I don't, so they didn't. But they will here. Read on!**

**Bastard.**

Light glared at L's back as he tugged his shirt off, revealing an expanse of skin that was lightly muscled and, if possible, even more pale. Quickly, it was replaced by an almost identical white pajama top and he pulled off his jeans, exposing denim colored boxers. Looking almost exactly the same, he turned back to Light.

"Is Light-kun planning on getting dressed, or glaring at my back all night?"

He asked, in a mock pleasant tone. Light rubbed his wrist and glared for a moment longer before unbuttoning his own shirt and slipping it off. He took off his pants and folded both articles of clothing before looking back at L pointedly. L looked back, with wide, innocent eyes.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?'

"Can you please turn around?"

"Perhaps Kira-kun is planning to commit a few murders while my back is turned?"

"…never mind."

Light turned around, gritting his teeth, and yanked off his boxers, pulling on new ones as quickly as possible. He changed into his soft flannel pajamas and picked up the pile of neatly folded dirty clothes before asking,

"What do I do with these? I usually wash them on-"

"Light-kun may drop them in that."

L pointed to the space between his dresser and the wall where a small wicker hamper sat discreetly. Light walked over and dropped his clothes in.

"The clothes will be returned to Light-kun by tomorrow."

Suddenly, L smiled, the expression sitting awkwardly on his pale face and thin, pale, lips. Light waited uneasily for L to speak his thoughts and counted his teeth, still trying to identify the factor that made L so unnerving.

**Same number I have.**

Light observed, still trying to reassure himself that L was indeed, human.

"If Light-kun does not wish for his clothing to be strawberry scented, he should request that I call Watari now and have his clothes washed separately."

**Is he serious?**

Light looked at L for a moment, before deciding he was joking and turned towards the bed. The only bed. Sighing, he turned back.

"Which side is mine?"

"Light-kun may sleep wherever he wishes. When I retire, I will take whichever side he is not occupying. However, it is quite early to sleep, perhaps Light-kun would like to play a game of chess?"

"No, thank you."

"Perhaps Light-kun is not feeling well? He has hardly spoken, even through dinner he-"

"Of course I'm not feeling well, Ryuuz- L!"

Light spat, finally giving in to his frustration.

"Why is-"

"Because I've just spent weeks in a fucking cage!"

"Light-kun?"

"Light-_**kun**_ is sick and tired of this crap! Light-_**kun**_ has just been allowed freedom from the most trying experience of his life and faced death as part of your little game, only to be handcuffed to _you_. I am not Kira and I deserve to live my life without having to be watched getting changed!"

"Light-kun-" L tried again.

"It's you. When you're addressing someone, you say 'you'. Are you so far removed from the human race that-"

"_You _will stop interrupting!" Light looked over at L, surprised by the firm tone of his voice. Even in his too-large pajama shirt, boxers and awkwardly bare legs, L suddenly made himself look like _**L**_, the world famous detective.

"I will allow Light-kun a moment to calm himself. I understand it has been, as you put it, a trying experience for him."

Light deflated slightly, and deliberately put effort into calming down. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his shoulders, back and arms, before unclenching his fists, rolling his neck and looking back at L.

"Now. Am I to understand Light-kun feels uncomfortable changing in front of me? You are aware of course, that I have had you under surveillance for months and have seen much more than…"

Light stared at L.

**Was that really all he got out of that?**

"…knows that we shall be showering together so Light-kun would do well to let go of his…"

_**Is his plan to get evidence by irritating me into murdering him?**_

"…however, I shall try to find a solution to Light-kun's unusually high level of self-consciousness."

L's lips twitched upwards into something suspiciously like a smirk.

"Perhaps Light-kun is self-conscious because he does not believe himself to be attractive? I assure you, Light-kun is perfectly healthy and, in fact, of above average physical fitness for a male of his age. He is dating a model, which alone should boost his self esteem. If…"

Light continued to stare.

**Did he really just say-**

"…chances of Kira displaying a similar set of values is…."

Light shook himself out of his shock to face the inevitable Kira accusation.

"…have concluded it would be prudent to raise the chances of Light Yagami being Kira up an additional point five percent."

L steepled his fingers and looked at Light expectantly. Light opened his mouth to reply when someone knocked softly on the door. L walked over and opened it, revealing Watari holding a tray with what appeared to be a fully set up chess board and a slice of chocolate cake. L turned and shrugged apologetically at Light.

"I had hoped…"

He turned back to Watari.

"Nothing but the cake will be required, thank you."

Light sighed.

"No, its…Let's play. It _is_ early to go to sleep."

Watari looked past L into the room.

"L, where are the handcuffs?"

"We took them off to change and had a…heated discussion immediately afterwards. I shall replace them now. "

L beckoned with a finger and numbly, Light stepped forwards and extended his arm for L to clamp the cuff back onto. L locked himself in and moved to the small table Watari had set the chess game on. As Watari turned to walk out, L called,

"Would you please bring up an armchair?"

"There is not one in the building. Would you like me to purchase one?"

"Yes, find out what kind of chair they had in the second hotel we stayed in during our trip to France. I want it by tomorrow. If necessary, send a jet to fly it back."

Watari nodded, bowed and left the room. Light caught himself staring yet again. **What a spoiled brat. **Light advanced a pawn. So did L. After a few turns, Light found himself settling comfortably into the tactics of the game, immersing himself completely before he finally found an opening and sacrificed both castles before moving his rook forwards, saying

"checkmateCheckmate."

L stared intensely at the board as if wondering why it had betrayed him and Light could almost see him running calculations in his brain, trying to see at what point the game had spun out of his favor. And…Light smiled.

"Let me guess, you're trying to calculate the chances that Kira would kick your ass this way at chess too?"

L looked up and said,

"heh."

It took Light a moment to realize the dry noise was L laughing in acknowledgement of his joke. **Weird, he didn't even smile, but he laughed**. It was an unplanned joke, and the proper- though odd, coming from L- response and it felt almost like sharing a laugh with a friend, except the sheer _weirdness_ of the handcuffs and the room they now shared were still there. L looked longingly at the plate which had sat empty for some time.

"Let's brush our teeth."

Light stood up in silent agreement and led the way to the bathroom. Inside was a small area with two sinks and there was a door on either side of the room. Each was open, revealing a toilet in one and a tiled area in the other, presumably a shower. Light noted with approval the space for the chain to fit under the door to the toilet. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair over one of the twin sinks. At the other, L brushed his teeth for a very long time before quickly washing his face and hands, glancing longingly back at the toothbrush before grabbing a blue towel. Light turned to grab the remaining towel, and realized it was pink with curly lettering declaring it "Hers". Light glared.

"Was it necessary to buy his and hers towels?"

L's eyes widened into the innocent look Light was quickly growing tired of.

"They were on sale…"

He replied, raising his arms into a helpless shrug, looking every bit the victim of the fickle ways of stores. Light pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking off a few droplets of water.

"Perhaps there would be more in your budget for _reasonable_ towels if you did not invest so much in flying armchairs around the world."

L replaced his innocent eyes with raised eyebrows and lectured,

"Light-kun is being unreasonable. Although he may find the color of his towel to be offensive, it is perfectly functional and serves its purpose regardless of physical appearance. The function of an armchair, however, lies in its comfort and the difference between two armchairs is actually tangible, not based in silly generalizations surrounding gender stereotypes."

Light turned, planning to drag L back into the room, but L braced his feet and tugged back. Light whirled around, irritated.

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

L stated, with no emotion other than his words to betray what would otherwise have sounded like a whine. Light sighed.

"Now?"

"Would Light-kun prefer to wake up in the middle of the night to accompany me?"

Definitely a whine.** How can he act like such a child?**

"Fine."

They had already faced and overcome this problem earlier that day. L went into the toilet area of the bathroom and allowed the chain to lay flat on the floor before closing the door over it, leaving Light in the sink area. Bored, Light straightened his toiletries, sorting lotions and soaps from cologne and deodorant, before glancing at L's side. Curious to see exactly which brand of toothpaste was bright pink with curly writing, Light picked it up. His face screwed up in disgust before dropping it back, not touching the tube more than necessary. **Disgusting. Cupcake flavored toothpaste. And there I thought he was so diligent in his tooth-brushing because he knows how ridiculous his diet is.**

The toilet flushed and L exited the bathroom, moving to wash his hands as his eyes scanned the counter. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he spun to face Light, spattering the younger man with soap suds. The anger in his usually expressionless eyes was shocking as his pupils grew, turning his eyes from dark grey to true black.

"Did you use my toothpaste?" He demanded.

"What?"

"Did you. Use. My. tToothpaste?." L"L snarled.

"N- no, I just read the label. Sorry…"

Just as quickly, L's face settled back into calm blankness.

"That is perfectly fine. It is a wonderful toothpaste. Light-kun should consider getting _his own_." L replied, leaving no doubt as to what his hidden message was. **Don't touch the toothpaste, got it.**

Walking back into the room, L pulled a chair from their chess game and dragged it next to the bed. He plopped down into it, dropping his laptop onto his knees as he pulled his legs up into his crouch. Light lay on the far right of the bed, glancing up at L before closing his eyes. He didn't think he could fall asleep in front of the strange man, but he really _was_ quite tired and he slipped into sleep almost immediately.


	3. 3

**Chapter 3: 3**

**A/N: I feel like a complete fool. Let me start by telling you: this chapter has been edited for grammar and stuff. Believe me when I say it is much improved. Now for the part you won't like.**

**You really should have gotten this about two months ago. Seriously. I am an idiot. I needed to edit this, and I was putting it off, and even when I got a beta, and she edited it, I procrastinated looking at the changes she made, because I was going through a lot of stuff. **

**How was I to know that this fantastic woman had a portal into my mind, through which she could see exactly what I meant, every time I failed to say it? I thought I'd have to edit her edits, when in reality, it's taking me about five minutes per chapter to look over the changes she made, and I could have done this ages ago, life crisis aside. **

**All I can do now is apologize to you and to her. **

**Any shallow plot is my fault, and any leftover grammar errors are probably because my dumb head 'corrected' them into wrongness.**

Light woke up once, in the middle of the night. He rolled his head to look for an L-shaped lump in the bed before he realized L was still crouching next to the bed in an armchair that, Light did have to admit, looked quite comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that L had actually fallen asleep in his ridiculous crouch, laptop still balanced on his knees. Light reached out to wake L so he could move to the bed, but changed his mind, withdrew his arm and succumbed to the heaviness of his eyelids. As soon as Light's eyes slid shut, L's snapped open. He had woken up as soon as Light had, sensing his roommate's awareness, but had kept his eyes closed to monitor what Light would do. To his surprise, Light reached towards him, but a moment before his fingertips brushed L's face, he stopped and pulled back his arm._Was he going to…wake me up? Why? Hmmm…_ L adjusted his laptop and continued his search from before he had fallen asleep.

He had slept enough already. Finally, he found a website that offered what he was looking for. Scrolling down past the leather and…_is that a collar? Fascinating…_he found a loose-fitting, long sleeved white shirt, and a black dress shirt. L put four of each into his cart and recited one of his several unlimited credit cards under his breath before typing in the information of one nonexistent Ryuga Hideki.

"Light-kun. Light-kun. Light-kun, wake up." L whined.

Light groaned and rolled over, registering that the light was wrong for this time of morning before opening his eyes. Oh. Different room, different windows. A few inches from his face appeared L's, his huge black eyes peering down at Light. Light jumped back instinctively, banging his head on the dresser.

He sourly rubbed the back of his head

"Forgive me. Light-kun was turned in the other direction when I leaned forwards to wake him up. The proximity between him and myself was not so noticeable because our standards for maintaining greater physical distances between faces are different for the distance between other body parts. Actually, I have some theories about that…"

L held out an ice pack, which Light accepted and pressed to the back of his head. Wait…

"Where did you get this?"

"I had Watari prepare it fifteen minutes ago."

"Bastard! You knew this would happen." Light accused.

"I anticipated it, yes. Waking up disoriented is common enough."

Light glared and pulled the covers back, stiffening for a moment as the cool air attacked his exposed body, then stood up, looking for his suitcase.

"I took the liberty of unpacking for you. Your drawers are there."

L pointed.

"Does Light-kun intend to shower?"

Light froze, his arm still straight out in front of him, almost touching the handle. He sighed.

"Uh, yeah. How will we…?"

His voice trailed off, unable to finish the question. L led him over to yet another section of the bathroom. Light was surprised, but pleased to see a large area of tiled floor with two shower heads on opposite sides, similar to locker room showers he had used before. L removed the chains so they could both strip, but put them back on afterwards, shooting Light an apologetic look. Each stepped under their shower head and Light was again pleasantly surprised to find all his soaps, shampoos and conditioners. He picked one up that he knew to be almost empty and found it full**. Not mine then…**

"L? Where did you get these?"

"I purchased for Light-kun all new bottles of his brands of choice. I could not risk him smuggling something in the old bottles. If you would prefer something different, I can change it."

L said without turning around.

"No, this is fine. Thank you."

Light relaxed into the hot water, allowing his muscles to loosen as the familiar smells of his morning shower scented the steam rising up around him, mingling with the smells of cake and berries and oatm- Light's head snapped over to stare at L. Where Light had a small shelf with him favorite products neatly lined up, L had a huge shelf covered in a plethora of brightly colored bottles and tubes which he was grabbing and dumping onto his head, shoulders and loofah haphazardly. Each new product released a different edible smell into the steam.

"It is hardly fair to complain about privacy when Light-kun insists on watching me shower."

Said L, still facing in the other direction. Light blushed, looking down.

"I just…I was surprised by your ah, choice of soaps."

L turned and regarded him, as his pale, bony hands worked the gels on his black hair into a thick lather. With his hair covered in white suds, and his eyes closed, L had almost vanished into the steam. Ducking his head back under the spray, he produced a comb and began to comb the lather out of his hair, returning it to glossy black. Suddenly, Light found a bottle shoved under his nose.

"Would Light-kun like to try it?" It is scented like cake!"

Light wrinkled his nose at the no-tears, cake-scented, children's shampoo. L shrugged, returning the bottle to his own messy shelf. **Is he five years old? What is wrong with this man?** Light thought, trying and failing to return to his previous state of relaxation. Finally, he gave up and washed all the soap off, stepping out of the shower behind L, who snatched a blue towel, leaving Light with…**Great. Another pink "Hers" towel.** L dried off quickly, but left his hair wet to drip back down his body. Removing his towel, he unchained Light again. Both pulled on their clothes and, after rechaining Light, L viewed his dripping wet hair in the mirror with detached interest, still neatly combed from his shower, before picking up his towel and rubbing his head, leaving his hair dry, but spiky and in complete disarray. He reached out to Light's arm and grabbed it, turning his wrist to view Light's watch.

"We have exactly thirty two minutes and five seconds left for breakfast. Come."

L shook his head again and followed. **I can't believe he showers with that crap.** Light mentally reassessed the possibility of L being serious about his clothes returning strawberry-scented. **One way to find out. **Light walked slightly faster, brushing past L, just as he turned his head, "accidentally" inhaling the air by L's shoulders. **Strawberry. Unbelievable.**

"If Light-kun is finished sniffing me, it would make more sense for me to lead as I actually know where the kitchen is."

Oops. I guess the world's greatest detective would catch that. Light blushed.

"I was wondering if you were being facetious when you said you had our clothes strawberry-scented."

L looked up at him with round, serious eyes.

"I _never_ lie."

Light snorted.

"Have you ever told the truth to anyone, even once in your life, Ryuuzaki? Ryuga? L? You don't even tell the truth about your name."

L looked blandly at Light for a moment, seeming unperturbed by Light's accusations. He allowed the silence to continue for another minute until Light began to look uncomfortable, then replied,

"I will now raise the percentage of Light Yagami being Kira to 74%."

Light gasped. He opened his mouth to speak, but only air came out. Licking his lips he tried again. L watched curiously, wondering what had made the usually calm boy loose his composure.

"H-how did I get from 5 percent to-…"

His voice cracked.

"Seventy four percent? I won't ask about your name again."

_Of course…I got too comfortable around him and told him the real percentage instead of the more conservative one I share with the task force. He believed I had added 69% based on his inquiries into my name. That __**would**__ be disconcerting._

L ran possible responses his could give in his head before settling on the best one.

"I apologize if I startled you, Light-kun. I'm afraid the estimate that I presented to the task force previously was meant to put them at ease. I keep a separate true percentage and I'm afraid I slipped up and told you the latter."

**Unbelievable.** Light thought for the umpteenth time that day. He frowned. **I'll have to limit my use of that word. I suppose for the sake of my own sanity, I should continue on the assumption that everything this man will do will be unbelievable. Although, were I running this investigation, I think…I think I would do the exact same thing.**

L scanned his face, looking for some insight into the teen's thought process. Suddenly, Light's face lit up in a smile. _Fascinating._ That is not his usual smile. _This one looks more…honest. It is unusual to see a spontaneous emotion on Light-kun's face. _

L observed the slight lopsidedness of the smile and judging by its imperfection- a new, but not unpleasant look on Light- he calculated the percent chance of Light practicing his other smiles in the mirror.

"I…believe I would do the same thing if I were you. Very well. Going forwards, may I know the real percentage? I think I deserve that."

"Of course, Light-kun."

**He really is a man of hidden depths. Impressive.**


	4. 4

**Chapter 4: 4**

How could I have _ever _been impressed by this man? Light watched as L attempted to fit an entire crepe into his mouth, piled high with an unholy amount of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, strawberries, cherries and ice cream. Light looked down at his oatmeal, disgusted. L glanced occasionally at Light's watch. I've never worn a watch…seems useful in retrospect, after watching Light. Along with the mess in the kitchen, L left a note for Watari on his plate with his finger to buy him a watch. He licked the syrup off his finger and looked at his message, pleased.

They walked into the work room, one minute and twenty seconds early by Light's watch. Soichiro was already there, clearly nervous about his son's well-being after a night with the insomniac.

"Are you okay? How was your, uh…did you sleep well?"

"It was fine, Dad. We played chess."

Light smiled easily and leaned ever so slightly towards L to suggest with his body language a newfound camaraderie with him. Soichiro visibly relaxed, and L wondered again at Light's ability to put people at ease with his masks. L watched, carefully analyzing Light's expression. He decided to conduct an experiment. As Matsuda walked in, L attempted a reassuring smile. Matsuda recoiled.

"Ryuuzaki, are- are you okay?"

L's lips snapped back into their usual bloodless line, displeased.

"I'm fine, Matsuda."

"Because, for a second there, you looked-"

"I said I'm fine!"

The day passed the same as the day before, but by lunch, the task force mostly ignored the chain between the two men. The peace was only broken once at lunch when Light stood up to join the others for noodles only to find L unwilling to move from his computer.

"It's easy to skip lunch for you! You've been eating all day!"

"Ah, I understand. Light-kun is jealous of my cake. It is alright. I will share a slice with you."

"No! I want to get some real food."

In the end, L sent Watari to get lunch with the rest of the task force, resulting in an extremely awkward situation for everyone involved as Mogi, Aizawa and Ide tried to ignore the old man and joke as usual, Matsuda tried to pump him for details about Ryuuzaki and Light, and Soichiro tried stoically to enjoy his lunch in peace. After returning with food for Light, and pudding for L, Watari pulled his charge aside to politely, but firmly inform him there would never be a repeat of that day's lunch.

He then left to do the boy's laundry and clean their living quarters. He came back from the kitchen holding his trademark hat and trench coat and excused himself to grocery shop and

"Purchase some necessary items."

At 6:30 the task force left and Light expected to continue working, but he recognized L's telltale twitchiness that signaled Watari to bring a tray of diabetes, and Watari had not yet returned. Finally L stood up.

"I am hungry."

He looked at Light and based on the teen's ridiculously healthy eating habits, deduced that Light probably could not make cake.

"Can you drive?"

L asked. Surprised, Light looked over.

"Yeah, of course, can't you?"

"I have of course learned, however to reach the pedals I have to sit like that…"

L replied, pointing to Light's perfect posture.

"And that would reduce my reasoning abilities by-"

"40%. I know." finished Light, standing up and asking

"So where are we going?"

L led him to a small garage, separate from the one the task force used. This one only had six spots, although one was empty, its usual inhabitant presumably being driven by Watari. The remaining five cars included a limo, a casual looking dark-blue car and a sleek black Ferrari. Light's mouth went dry. L stood by the blue car waiting for him, but Light stopped to look longingly at the Ferrari.

"Light-kun will need to enter the car on this side so the chain…"

**So beautiful…**

"Light-kun?"

**Clearly brand new, how can he not drive this everywhere? It's absolutely- **A hand appeared in front of Light's face and flicked him in the nose. Light returned to his senses, noticing with distaste that the detective was, once again, standing uncomfortably close to him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Drive us."

L dangled the keys to the blue car, and with a final longing glance at the Ferrari, Light turned. In the car, they didn't speak, except for the occasional directions, from L to Light.

Light took the opportunity to assess the detective. **L's entire life seems to be dedicated to keeping his intelligence at its maximum abilities. He doesn't seem to care about how oddly he sits, or eats, or holds things as long as he solves his cases. It makes him a formidable opponent. I'm glad I'm not Kira. He is obsessive. He truly believes I am Kira and he remains determined to prove it. At the same time, that means that he is the kind of man who would chain himself to a mass murderer. If he believes me to be Kira, he must have incredible emotional strength to shower in front of me, turn his back, even go to sleep. I can't imagine- **L pulled a lollipop out of his back pocket and began to suck on it.** How can a man be so…childlike, and so intelligent at the same time? That's another thing. L is spoiled. Watari has probably served him for his whole life and he's used to having things brought to him. **

**His money makes him impatient. He uses it to get what he wants, immediately, like with that armchair. L is similar to me in some ways. Although we are so different, we think the same. Misleading the team with false percentages is exactly what I would have done in his place. I must not underestimate him. **L removed the empty stick from his mouth, observing it curiously, as if to try to understand where the candy had gone. Light watched the detective as he stared at the lollipop stick for almost a full minute before putting it into his pocket and returning his thumb to his mouth. **Incredible. The only man whose intellect has ever rivaled mine is sitting two feet away, sucking on his thumb and pouting because he's out of candy.**

"We're two blocks away."

L warned and Light followed his directions to a small but elegant restaurant where a valet took the car, discreetly averting his eyes as the two struggled to exit the vehicle chained together. As they walked into the restaurant, a man reached for Light's coat before realizing Light couldn't remove it.

"I hope Light-kun enjoys French food. My last trip was to France and I admit I have missed certain aspects of their cuisine." L murmered to Light as their server led them to a table.

"Dinner is on me, of course. I am sorry to have dragged you here, but…"

He raised his arm and shook it as if to bring attention to the chain. They were each given a menu and Light paused, surprised by the prices.

"Oh, well, if he wants to pay, let him. I couldn't afford an appetizer here.

Each scanned their menu and after deciding what he wanted, Light looked around the restaurant. He realized the soft music playing was coming from two violinists, a cellist and a pianist on a small stage set out of the way. All the other guests at the restaurant were wearing evening gowns or tuxedoes and Light fidgeted, not liking to be so underdressed in his slacks and button up shirt. L seemed not to notice how out of place he looked with jeans and his baggy shirt and a small murmer swept through the restaurant at the underdressed pair. The waiter returned.

"I'll have the cassoulet de la maison au confit de canard."

Light leaned back, fairly confident he had pronounced his order correctly. His confidence disappeared as flawless French streamed from L's lips.

"Je voudrais de moelleux au chocolat, tarte aux pommes, crème brulee, sorbet a la mangue, fraise et fruit de la passion, meringue, crème caramel, dacquoise et la tarte tatin? Ah, et quells sont-ils manger? Le couple a la table voisine? Un de ces. Servez-vous café?"

The waiter blinked once. Then he nodded. Light was extremely impressed by his abilities as a server for not giving any indication other than the blink of how strange "Ryuga" was.

"Bien sur."

He murmured, pen poised to the second page of his pad.

"Deux, s'il vous plait. Chaud. C'est tout."

The waiter bowed and departed. Light looked curiously at L.

"Are you French? You speak it very well."

"Do not be presumptuous, Light-kun, I am clearly not Japanese and I speak that fluently, along with another 16 languages, not counting the 19 that I am passable in."

"Why do you devote so much time to learning languages?"

"Presumptuous again, Light-kun. It is hardly a matter of time when you consider that with eidetic memory, I only need a working knowledge of sentence structures and a few hours with a dictionary. Regardless, I am a detective. It is a hindrance to my investigations when I cannot interrogate my suspects and there is no translator I trust more than myself."

It did not escape Light's attention that L did not deny the accusations regarding his heritage. He watched L's face carefully as the first of his two coffees was placed in front of him. The raven-haired man dipped his hand with practiced grace into the sugar pot, plucking a sugar cube on top of the first and he repeated his actions until he had seven cubes in his tower. Delicately, he held the tower by its base and ever so carefully he lifted it, sugar cubes wobbling, but not quite falling until he dropped the entire thing into his coffee, and Light realized he'd been holding his breath. L's pale hand flew up to his mouth for a moment where his pink tongue darted out to remove a droplet of coffee that had splashed onto his hand. Just as swiftly, the hand was back at the table, slender fingers plucking the silver spoon from next to the cup, and began stirring his coffee, coaxing the sludge at the bottom of the cup to dissolve.

Light had seen this ritual many times before, but it never ceased to fascinate him and he subtly leaned forwards although he could feel L's dark eyes flash briefly as he registered the movement and their increased proximity. They stared at each other, analyzing intently, until the soft cough of their waiter signaled the arrival of a salad for Light and L's first two desserts.

"Why…"

Immediately, Light cursed himself for saying anything at all. The other man had looked so unguarded while focusing on his sugar cubes and coffee and Light had forgotten briefly while watching L's odd little rituals that he was _**L**_, world renowned detective and the man who believed Light to be a murderer, regardless of how relaxed he may seem, playing with his spoon.

"Why what, Light-kun?"

**What do I say now? Why do you insist on making my life a living hell? Why do you bother me with such irritating regularity when no one else can faze me? Why you say things that should make me want to strangle you…and yet…why don't I hate you? I should, shouldn't I? Why is it the only person who has ever interested me- made me want to ask so many questions…is the person I can't ask any of them? Why are you so determined for me to be Kira? In another life…we could have been friends. Shit, he's waiting.**

"Why do you take your coffee so hot?" Light blurted out. L looked surprised. Then he leaned forwards as if imparting a very personal secret.

"Its just…" L looked unsure of himself, and vulnerable.

"I actually consume slightly more sugar than is considered normal."

Light suppressed a snort, and played along.

"No…" He pretended to absorb this information with wide eyes. L brought his fingers up to brush his lips, hiding his mouth as if in shyness. He looked down, demurely.

"Its true." Still hiding his lips, L looked up through his dark eyelashes at Light.

"I've actually…never told anyone that before…" Light leaned forwards even more, fluttering his fingers as if in distress for his friend. Every inch of him oozed reassurance.

"It's okay…I'm really glad you opened up to me."

"You don't think I'm…odd?" L's hand went from his mouth to his hair, brushing it forwards so it fell over his face, as if to conceal a blush. The effect was only slightly ruined by his other hand pushing away the empty plate from his first two desserts as he noticed the waiter approaching with a tray of small dishes.

"No, no. Of course not." Light smiled at L as he took in his companion's odd crouch, bare feet- his shoes lay abandoned under the table- impossibly pale skin, inhumanly dark eyes, messy hair, and baggy clothes.

"You're not odd at all."

As the waiter set down three different sorbets in front of L, his eyes lit up, and he dropped his act. Around spoonfuls of fruity ice, he said,

"As much as I like sugar, I do not wish to drink it solid. The hotter my coffee is, the more I can dissolve into it."

"Oh." Replied Light, much more interested in the game the two had just played. Who knew L had it in him? It made Light curious to push him farther, test out his acting abilities. **That was surprising. Before now, I didn't think he could act. I mean, why would anyone who can act more normal still look like…that?** L's thoughts followed a similar pattern. _That was __**very**__ different from my experiment on Matsuda earlier. I wonder if its my continued observation of Light. I may be picking something up. _Both men looked up at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

_**Interesting. We'll have to try that again.**_

A/N: My French sucks. So this is what they are supposed to be saying.

"I'll have the cassoulet de la maison au confit de canard."

I'll have the perfectly normal food, please.

"Je voudrais de moelleux au chocolat, tarte aux pommes, crème brulee, sorbet a la mangue, fraise et fruit de la passion, meringue, crème caramel, dacquoise et la tarte tatin? Ah, et quells sont-ils manger? Le couple a la table voisine? Un de ces. Servez-vous café?"

I'll have the sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets and sweets. Ah, what are they eating? At the next table? One of those. Do you serve coffee?

"Bien sur."

Of course.

"Deux, s'il vous plait. Chaud. C'est tout."

Two, please. Hot. That is all.


	5. 5

**Chapter 5: 5**

_**A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all that this was my first fanfiction. I'm posting it because I think the sequel is pretty good, and I'm excited about writing it, but this is definitely the work of an inexperienced author! And if you think this is bad, you should have seen it before my editor beautified it! The plot is pretty much your average fluffy shallow LxLight fic, but ah, well. I guess the world can take another one of those.**_

The rest of the day passed with no further notable events. The two finished dinner, went home, got ready and carefully avoided upsetting each other's nightly routines more than necessary. Light went to sleep. L did not. In the morning, Light woke up again without opening his eyes and mentally steeled himself for the disturbing sight of L's dark orbs inches from his face. He opened his eyes and could only see black.

"May I get up?"

"Certainly." L moved back so that Light could sit up without knocking heads with the detective. "It is 6:15 am. If Light-kun insists on sleeping eight hours every night, he effectively loses a third of his life by spending it unconscious. That coupled with his infant years, undoubtedly time he slept even more, makes Light-kun only…eleven years old."

"Fascinating. May I take a shower?"

"I would like to request that Light-kun please be patient. I am waiting for Watari to bring the mail up before Light-kun can shower."

"So…I'm awake…"

"That is correct."

"…but I can't get ready for the day or do anything productive."

"Yes. That seems an accurate assessment of your current situation."

"Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up?"

"I got bored watching Light-kun sleep."

"Well. Deal with it. I am going back to sleep." Light rolled back into the warmth of the covers and buried his face in his pillow, trying to postpone being disturbed by L's surveillance until he had properly woken up.

KNOCK KNOCK

L flew to the door, yanking Light from the bed.

"The mail! Thank you Watari." He closed the door. Light stared at the box. It was cardboard, with black writing with the name of a…risqué website.

"L?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Did you order something from an adult shop?"

"I am an adult."

"Are- Is it something I am going to have to see you use?" Light asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"mmm…Yes and no. It is a gift for Light-kun!" Light opened his mouth. He closed it. He opened his mouth again and repeated the action several times before he could string a coherent sentence together.

"Can I please take my shower now?"

"Certainly."

Their shower passed much the same as the day before. L used a body wash that smelled so strongly of raspberries, that when Light flicked his tongue out to taste the air, he was sure it would taste like them too. Instead, he managed to inhale a bubble, prompting a coughing fit that brought L over to his side of the shower, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, draping an arm over Light's back, seeming not to notice the two were naked.

"Fine, fine. Go back to your side of the shower." Light waved him away. This time, Light made sure to leave the shower first, looking around quickly for the blue towel before realizing the two had been replaced by normal beige ones. L grabbed one too and, drying off, walked into the room. Light pulled on his boxers and pants, like he always did, but before he could pull on his shirt, L put up his hand, palm facing forward, in a stop gesture.

"What?"

"I bought Light-kun a shirt." He handed Light a plain black dress shirt that seemed to be of the same quality as his usual clothes. "Will you please wear it?"

Light looked suspiciously at the shirt, but could find nothing unusual about it. **What is he doing?** Doubtfully, he pulled it on.

"Um, thanks."

"Light-kun is very welcome!" L hummed and pulled on a shirt that, while still white and baggy, was made of a slightly different material than normal. Light finished getting dressed and allowed L to replace the handcuffs, noticing the box lay empty in the corner of the room. **Either L removed its contents while I wasn't looking, or our new shirts came from the box. **Light looked himself over in the mirror, making sure nothing obscene was written on his back and none of his shirt was see-through.

L's good mood was successfully leaving Light thoroughly creeped out. Even his humming wasn't normal. Rather than a recognizable tune, L seemed to be humming in a monotone. By the time they walked to the headquarters' office, this time three minutes and seven seconds early, L had stopped humming, but the tension in his movements remained, as if he were waiting for something. Light watched him suspiciously for a little while, but when nothing happened, he gradually relaxed and turned back to his work.

L used a third of his brainpower to continue to type, producing the same level of work as always without bothering to look at his computer screen. Instead he turned slightly towards Light with his chair, so the angle of his head would be less noticeable and he could watch Light undisturbed. He interrogated himself, as a primary witness to Light's behavior. _Have you noticed anything unusual about the suspect since his incarceration? He seems more passionate now, more easily angered, but that change happened during the incarceration, when he claimed to give up his pride. What kind of traits does he exhibit? He is smart, incredibly so. His intelligence may rival mine. He is…._L tried to look at Light subjectively. His eyes moved over the boy's straight nose, large brown eyes, and full lips. _Yes, he would be considered fairly attractive. His level of discipline, for a boy his age…impressive, to say the least. Somewhat misplaced, though. Why would the smartest boy in Japan study every night for tests he could probably score perfectly in without trying?_

_It shows he works very hard to meet expectations. For him, it isn't enough to be intelligent, handsome, athletic, charismatic. All those things are merely a means to an end, but what is that end? Just…perfection? And why would he try to meet expectations when he is alone? Percentage for Light knowing he was being monitored raised to 65%. Which leads to the question of why he would choose to view pornography, knowing that anyone, even his father could see him…more meeting of expectations? He could have done that for several reasons. One, to prove he was unaware of being monitored, thus validating his other actions as innocent. Two, to prove his sexuality to whoever was monitoring him. I wonder if Light is a homosexual? His reaction to the magazines…well, it was not noticeable at least. Hmmm…interesting, but irrelevant. He could very well be trying to prove sexuality at all. _

_If he does indeed suffer from a god complex, it is likely he would not find anyone worthy of being sexually attracted to. That supports the Kira theory. 76%. _L tried to picture Light being with Misa wholeheartedly. He pictured them on a date, and instead of tolerating Misa's worship, Light leaned into her, laughed at her jokes, lost himself in her eyes…L almost snorted. _No, Light wouldn't do that. He is always too detached. In fact, the only time he's ever lost himself is…with me. In anger, of course, but another interesting fact to bear in mind. No, Light could never be provoked to take down his mask without someone of equal intelligence. I suppose the two of us are doomed to die alone. Ah, well._

L had always suspected his equal did not exist. The fact that even Light was unable to find himself a woman to be his equal confirmed those suspicions. L tried to be upset about it. In truth, it was nothing he didn't already expect. L had officially gotten sidetracked. He resolved to continue his "interrogation" later.


	6. 6

**Chapter 6: 6**

**A/N: If I owned death note, it would have slowly morphed into "The Adventures of Kira&L: Crime-fighting Duo of Justice!" And pure fluff would have ensued.**

The team filed out for lunch. Light pulled out a bento box he had prepared after breakfast for himself. L watched as he pulled out exactly the recommended amount of each food group. Watari appeared with his tres leches cake, and each eyed the others' lunch thinking, _**disgusting,**_ before digging into their own. At 6:30, L jumped up and all but kicked everyone out. Light was surprised by L's sudden adherence to normal working hours.

In their room, L asked,

"Can I show you something?" Light looked at L, surprised. L did what he wanted; asking permission was unprecedented.

"Sure."

He waited for L to uncuff them, but instead, L reached towards him, and Light instinctively jumped back. Instantly repentant, L withdrew his arm.

"I apologize for startling you. I just want to show you something. Do you-" That was a stupid question. Of course Light wouldn't trust him. What had he ever done but spy on him, lock him up and take away his freedom?

"Yeah, sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. Go ahead." Light did not trust L. But…it was in his best interest not to jump whenever the detective brushed against him. After all, they were chained together. So Light tried not to stare at L when his fingers approached Light again. Light tried not to look nervous when L's palm rested on his shoulder. And he tried _very __**very **_hard not to jump when L's finger slipped under the collar of his shirt. L paused for a moment, looking at Light and wondering what he was thinking. L almost never touched anything with any fingers besides his index fingers and thumb. Because of this, the pads of his other fingers were very sensitive, and it would already have been hard not to notice the tensing of Light's muscles when his fingers brushed against Light's skin. Noting Light's discomfort, L tried not to touch Light anymore as he reached for the hidden zipper in Light's sleeve.

What the hell is he doing? Light tried not to shiver as L's cold white hands vanished inside of his shirt. He truly seemed to be trying to minimize Light's discomfort, but Light had exactly zero theories as to what L's motivations could possibly be for doing what he was doing. After his initial touch, L did not press his fingers to Light's skin again, but the bone of his wrist trailed against Lights shoulders and slightly down Light's arm. Suddenly, L's hands tensed inside of his shirt as he grabbed something and appeared to rip Light's new shirt off, perfectly down the seam. **No…**Light looked closer and saw the hidden zipper in the shirt. Stepping back, L explained,

"Now when either one of us gets dressed, they do not need to disturb the other." L looked at Light expectantly, while the younger man struggled to find words.

"I…thank you."

"Watari can make similar adjustments to your other clothing if you would prefer to continue wearing those."

"I would appreciate that, yes."

"That is all." With his dismissal, he seemed to forget Light's existence and he hopped lightly into the armchair by the bed. Grabbing his laptop, he began to type. Light was touched by the gesture of the clothing, and still set somewhat off balance by L's blatant disregard for his personal space. He felt he should say something, but didn't want to acknowledge his discomfort. Light Yagami was _never_ fazed. It wouldn't do for the detective to think he was an exception to that rule. Casually, as if nothing had happened, he said,

"Don't get too comfortable. I don't know if you went to sleep last night, but the night before you fell asleep in your armchair."

"I meant to."

"You- why?" L closed his laptop so he could look Light in the eyes. Evenly, he repeated,

"I meant to. The purpose of this is not to make Light-kun any more uncomfortable than necessary. I installed special showers so we would not have to see each other, purchased special clothing so I would not have to survey him changing and chose this armchair to sleep in so Light-kun would not wake up in the somewhat awkward position of brushing up against me. I can see your distaste for the situation and I apologize, but I am doing the best I can." Light stared at L in shock. Almost against his will, he was touched again.

"I realize that in a normal situation, Light-kun would not spend time with someone like myself, and I have tried to minimize our outings for this reason. However, I am fairly certain none of his friends visit the restaurant we attended yesterday and so he should not be too affected by that trip. If Light-kun would prefer…" Light interrupted.

"No, I don't mind." L's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am L. A detective. I noticed your reaction when you realized we were going to a restaurant, and again today when I touched you. I am sorry if you find me an unsavory person, but we will live together until Light-kun is cleared of suspicion. "

"I do not find you unsavory."

"I did not say you did so that you would disagree with me."

"I was uncomfortable yesterday because I felt underdressed!" Light glared at L. "Maybe you can be perfectly comfortable acting like you do and demanding people respect you regardless, but we can't all fall back on 'I am L. I can do anything.'" Surprised by the unexpected response, L paused. Was he misreading Light's reaction?

"I do not act the way I do because I am L, I-"

"Its ridiculous what you can get away with! A few tables away, someone _proposed_. That was the most important night of their life, and for you, it was just another dinner to wear jeans and a baggy shirt to. The great L does that all the time, but I. Cannot. Do. That." Light snarled. _Fascinating, he sounds almost envious. Could it be he actually admires that quality in me?_

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Light looked at L, distrusting the sudden change of subject.

"Yes."

"Let's play a game." **What is he trying to accomplish?**

"What are the terms?"

"Starting at 6:00 tomorrow, and continuing for the following 24 hours, I will be Light-kun and Light-kun will be me. This will give me insight into Light-kun's way of thinking, which will be useful to the investigation and Light-kun may be more forgiving towards my actions?"

"I…Yes. I accept."

The rest of the night was spent in silence as each observed the others' habits and planned for the following day.

Yeah, so can you tell the next chapter is going to be fluff/humor? Be warned, after that, I'm officially considering the introduction of characters over and angst-y plot is going to happen. O.O


	7. 7

**Chapter 7: 7**

A/N: If I owned Death Note, Matt would have survived his first two minutes of air time.

Warning: I am going to give away L's real name this chapter. If you have somehow come this far without discovering that, do not read the first paragraph. Although later on its going to become part of the story so…make your peace with that.

A/N: My mom got so curious about "those little stories you always write" that she stole the first two chapters of this out of the trash. . creeper. Anyways, this means that any lemons will have to be uploaded from school, or in the dead of night. Possibly both.

Reviewing inspires quick updates!

Beebeep beebeep beebeep

Light yawned and rolled over, looking at his watch. 5:55. Why did I- oh yeah. The game. Light spent his remaining five minutes as himself watching L's perch to guess how he distributed his weight. L had gotten 5 hours of sleep the night before in preparation for the day, an almost unheard of amount. The bags under his eyes were slightly less noticeable, but he had gotten makeup to hide what was left.

At the request, Watari had raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. For the remainder of the night, L had watched Light's and thought over everything he knew about the boy. _The purpose of this exercise is not to produce a caricature of him. I will __**be**__ him for a day. _L wondered how much of his idea had to do with the undeniable usefulness of seeing into Kira's mind, and how much had to do with his curiosity regarding their experience at the restaurant. _Very well. Today I get insight into Kira. And…perhaps into Light and Lawliet as well._

At 6:00 exactly, a noticeable change came over the room. Light pulled his broad shoulders in and down, hunching into himself and L straightened up, each part of his spine cracking until he sat perfectly straight. Sighing, he put his legs down and sat normally. I am Light. Light Yagami. He struggled to put inflection into his tone,

"L, can we take our shower now?" Light looked, surprised, as L spoke the first sentence he had ever heard with tone in it. Deepening his voice into a monotone, he replied,

"Certainly, Light-kun."

L led the way into the shower room, where he stopped at Light's shower. Light walked to L's side. Each began to carefully read the instructions on the bottles in front of them. Each looked at the other for a moment before an unspoken agreement flickered between the two and they began to help each other. L reached past Light and picked up two shampoos, pouring them onto Light's head and working his fingers through Light's hair to create the sweet-smelling lather he enjoyed so much. Light only hesitated for a moment before returning the favor. L's hair was surprisingly soft, despite its scruffy appearance. It was thick too, although that was no surprise, and the feeling of the hair through his fingers was oddly pleasant. It was like petting an animal of some sort. Wild, but soft. Less wild, too, as Light worked on it with his carefully chosen hair products. L worked Light's hair into a mass of bubbles, leaving it much more textured, but truly soft, instead of its normal silkiness that came from his thin hair. When they finished with each other's hair, the moment passed, and they washed themselves as normally as possible with each other's soaps.

Each left the shower a little disoriented by smelling so completely like the other one. L allowed Light to get dressed first, pulling on baggy jeans (slightly less baggy on Light) and a loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt over his normal black boxers. He rubbed the towel on his wet hair as he had seen L do before, teasing his hair into a slightly spiky mess. L carefully selected clothes he deemed complementary to each other, carefully pulling them on, so as not to crease the impeccable ironing job Watari had done, and pulling his collar perfectly straight. He then eyed the tie he had chosen. Sighing, he stood in front of the mirror and stared at the tie some more. Light reached over and tied it for him. He then straightened out his cuffs, tucked in his shirt and tried not to squirm at the uncomfortable feeling of unfamiliar fabric.

Walking back into the bathroom, he picked up Light's comb and stared at it as if it was even more foreign to him than the tie. He only ever combed his hair to rid it of lather in the shower. This was harder. The third time he stabbed himself in the scalp, Light picked up some sort of oil from his side and rubbed it through L's hair, coaxing out the last of its unique texture, until L's hair was neatly combed. L walked into the bathroom where he pulled out the concealer Watari had purchased for him and dabbed a little under his eyes, covering the bags. Outside, Light took the moment to pull out the brown eyeliner he had asked Watari for. The old man had looked at him quizzically, but brought it. Light had decided brown would look the most natural on his skin to draw in bags. As L exited the bathroom, each smirked, realizing they had had the same idea.

They left the room, practicing each other's walks. L strode forward confidently, his perfect posture complimenting the graceful ease with which he moved. Light hunched over and propelled himself forward with jerky movements, awkwardly, but efficiently moving. Light stood in front of the refrigerator and paused, trying to exude the casual ownership of everything that L did.

"What would you like for breakfast, Light-kun? There's…cake…cake….ice cream…" Light dug around in the fridge to find something for L that was healthier. He was determined to watch the insomniac eat a well-balanced meal.

L looked disgusted at the idea of eating any of the cake.

"Since its Saturday, can we go out to eat?"

"I suppose so, Light-kun."

Watari walked into the room with an envelope for "L", which he handed to Light. In it was a credit card and a note in what Light assumed to be L's handwriting. It read

Light

For today, you may use this credit card, while acting as me. It does not have a limit. Do not do anything I would not do.

-L

Light's lips twitched as he started to smile, then remembered to keep his face perfectly blank.

"Thank you, Watari. We are going out. Light-kun, can you drive?"

L looked at Light.

"Yeah. Can we retrieve something from upstairs, first?"

Light steepled his fingers and looked over them at L.

"Very well, Light-kun. I would like to remind you that even if you do manage to overpower me and free yourself, this building will go into a complete lockdown."

L touched the key in his pocket.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki, and anyways, you're the only one with a key! How would I get out?"

Light narrowed his eyes.

"Up one percent, Light-kun."

As he led Light upstairs, L thought about the conversation they had just had._ I may have to lower my percentage slightly. Being accused is extremely irritating; I believe that his protestations may actually be a natural reaction to such a stimuli. _Finally, they arrived at a room filled with different kinds of printers and file cabinets. Walking to one, L printed himself a driver's license and turned, only to stop at Light's expression.

"You're out of character, Light-kun. I am certain I would never allow that expression to cross my features. Did you believe I would hand over my real name to the first police officer to pull me over for speeding?"

"Do you intend to speed?"

"Of course not, Ryuuzaki. Lets go!"

It occurred to Light that he had never heard L use contractions before. Of course, he'd also never seen L stand up straight, wear normal clothes, or sit down properly. Big day of firsts.

L drove them to an American breakfast place that was fairly close to headquarters. Light was of the opinion that all the pedestrians they passed were lucky to escape with their lives. As a driver, L seemed more concerned with efficiency than safety, and his trust in his own impeccable timing was slightly disconcerting for Light and all the cars they _almost_ hit.

As they waited to be seated, found their table, and sat down, Light did his best not to notice all the whispers about them and their chain. L did his best to be bothered by every one of them. Three tables to their left sat a group of four teenage girls. Their whispers cut through the restaurant.

"Gross, why do you think that hot guy is chained to that freak?" Light shifted slightly as his legs began to ache from L's crouch.

"Do you think they're _together_?"

"You know what they say, all the cute ones are-"

"Gay or taken!" they all laughed together. One sobered faster than the others and frowned.

"I don't know, neither of them really look happy to be there together…"

It was true. Light was doing his best to be apathetic, but his jaw worked slightly as his legs started to really hurt. L looked embarrassed and was doing his best to not bring attention to the chain. The girls all whispered at the first girl until finally, she stood up and walked over to their table.

"Are you guys, like, together?" she asked, and blushed slightly.

L looked at Light in horror.

"No!" Light did his best to look blankly at L as if unperturbed by both the question and L's response.

"Obviously not." The girl's blush deepened and she pulled one of her hands from her pocket, handing a shocked L a napkin with her number on it.

"If- if you want to call me…I'd…yeah, that's my number kaybye!" she almost ran back to her table, where her friends all applauded her for her bravery.

Still channeling Light, L flashed a confidant grin at the table, causing all the girls to erupt in squeals. Turning back towards Light, he asked in disbelief,

"I'm…'the hot guy'?" Light gave him a bland look that he hoped didn't betray his equal shock.

"I'm…'the freak'?" L looked down at his menu, frowning at the food. _Is that really all it takes to fit in? A change of clothes and brushed hair? Every time I think I want to be a part of humanity, they prove themselves to be so incredibly shallow…_Light flipped over to the desserts section and scanned it eagerly. **Its surprising this is all it takes to degenerate to "freak" status. Or to make L attractive. He **glanced up at L. Actually, without the crouch, his back looked strong, his shoulders broad. He had nice skin, without the bags under his eyes, and with his jet black hair neatly combed, and his outfit so impeccably put together, he looked stylish and capable.

L was undeniably cool; still odd, but cool. He looked faintly J-rock. Light supposed that if L had this potential, it was possible for him to lose an equal amount of his looks with his own transformation. **Still…the freak…how it doesn't bother L is beyond me…**

The waiter came to their table.

"What would you two like?" He asked, clearly addressing L, as though Light was an embarrassment to the establishment. L smiled at the man, the polite one he'd practiced in the mirror the night before.

"May I please have a lox bagel and coffee?" The waiter nodded and wrote down his order. Almost reluctantly, he turned to Light.

"Yes. I'll have a Belgian waffle with extra whipped cream, nuts, strawberries, cherries, syrup, chocolate sauce and powdered sugar. Also, pancakes with the same toppings, a large strawberry malt and French toast. Also, another coffee. Hot."

When the waiter returned with their food, they both stared at their orders miserably. Light picked up his fork and scraped most of the toppings off of a piece of his waffle before picking it up with his fork and bringing it to his mouth. He swallowed it without chewing and washed it down with a sip of his malt. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. L

L stared at his bagel.

"Light-kun, is something wrong with your bagel?"

"…no." L picked up his bagel and bit into it. The bagel was nearly tasteless, and the texture of stale bread. The cream cheese was good, but not as good as cream cheese frosting. And the fish_….ugh, salty_. He took another bite. And another.

"Would Light-kun like some of my malt?" L's eyes lit up, then his shoulders slumped in defeat as he repeated Light's daily refusal.

"No thank you, Ryuuzaki." After each finished their disgusting meal, looking longingly at the others' food, they pulled their coffees towards themselves. Light did his best to imitate L's stacking maneuver, but dropped the tower twice before successfully dropping it into his coffee. L looked on in disgust that became real after he took a sip of his coffee. Light watched L choke and considered leaning forwards to see if he was alright, but decided against it as falling on his face in front of a restaurant of people did not seem like a fun way to end his morning.

When the sugar finally dissolved into his coffee, he also took a sip, trying to hide his disgust. The sweet, combined with all the other saccharine tastes of breakfast narrowed into a solid dot of pain behind one of his eyes. He took two painkillers from the stash he had brought in his pocket in anticipation of such a reaction. At the girls' table, he heard the whisper,

"The weird one is taking meds. Do you think they're handcuffed together because he's crazy or something?"

"I dunno, but the other one does look like he does something important like…a police officer! Or a secret agent!" They all sighed.

Giving up on his coffee, he waved the server over for the check. L reached for it out of habit, but Light snatched it, saying

"Don't be stupid, Light-kun. I am a multi-millionaire. I believe I can cover breakfast."

"Did you hear? The weird one's a multi-millionaire! You think he pays the hot one to be his friend? Omigosh, what if he's an escort! Yumi, you gave your number to an escort!"

Finally fed up, Light retrieved his credit card from the waiter and stalked out. L turned to wave at the girl- "Yumi", but Light yanked on the chain, causing L to stumble and end up kneeling in front of him.

"Oops. Is Light-kun alright?" He extended a hand to help L, but L pushed him, hard. Light landed on his back, while L used the counterbalance to stand up. He fought hard to keep a blank face.

"Up two percent, Light-kun." L scowled.

"You can't just-"

"I can." Light picked himself up and leaned close enough to L to speak to him without the whole restaurant- whose full attention was now on the two- hearing.

"I am_**L**_." Watari appeared inside the restaurant, apparently concerned by the commotion and addressed Light,

"Hideki-san. The car is waiting." Light turned.

"We'll be out in a moment, Watari."

"Very good, sir." He bowed and left. Still high on his L power trip, Light took a step closer to L and grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing L's eyes to meet his own.

"Are you done pouting, or can we leave?" This time, L's anger seemed genuine, not merely a recreation of Light's. Without answering, he pulled his chin free and stomped past Light to the door. Just for the benefit of the girls who had hit on L, Light said loudly,

"If you cannot behave yourself, I will be forced to forbid you from going out anymore."

After they walked out, the restaurant sat in dead silence for a full minute before bursting into excited chattering.


	8. 8

**Chapter 8: 8**

In the car, L glared at Light. It was a little refreshing, actually. L was so emotionless for so long that when he did this…posturing, it was an excuse to release a side of him even he barely knew he had. Light stared back. L really was breathtaking. **You don't look human, you know. You look like someone who just crawled out of the grave. If you weren't a genius and world-class detective, you would have been set up for a great career starring in B horror-movies. Well…that's just you normally. But here, all cleaned up, and with actual emotion burning in your eyes…its captivating, really. Because you still don't look human…but maybe the next step up in the evolutionary ladder? I might understand now how you have the patience to watch me sleep, if it's anything like this. Actually, tonight I may understand exactly what it's like watching someone sleep because I don't think I can after this kind of sugar intake. **Light calculated how many grams of sugar he had eaten and stopped because it made him feel queasy.

"I'm-"

"I hope you're-"

"…sorry."

"Oh. Apology accepted."

"I got a little carried away. You always pull that stuff on me and I wanted you to see how it felt. But what I did…was unfair."

"No less fair then when I do it, I suppose."

Silence.

"Do you…ever feel jealous of me? When we go out and people…compare us?"

"Is Light-kun suggesting he was jealous of me today?" L asked, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs up to crouch in the car seat.

"No, I…well, yeah. I've never- that is, I-"

"Light-kun has always been perfect and therefore has always seen the side of people that they show to those they believe to be perfect."

"Yes." Light admitted.

"Even when they showed cruelty to others, he justified it because he saw their imperfections and believed they deserved to be shown them as well."

Silence.

"Yes."

"Light-kun has never been a misfit and thus has an idealized view of what it is to be a misfit."

"Yes."

"Now Light-kun is ashamed because he knows me to be his equal, if not superior, and sees that it is only my mannerisms that cause me to be treated in such a way."

Silence.

Silence.

"And Light-kun cannot agree to that at this time because then he will be forced to reevaluate not only the way he treats others, but the kind of person he is."

"Yes."

Silence.

L's hand stretched across the distance between the two of them and landed lightly on Light's shoulder. It was the first time L had ever initiated physical contact without a purpose, and for a moment, Light waited for L to produce another hidden zipper or handcuff. Hesitantly, the hand rubbed small, comforting circles on Light's back and he relaxed into the touch. A few minutes later, Light whispered,

"You win."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said this was a game. I think you won."

"We didn't set rules."

"I broke them anyways."

"Technically, one cannot break rules that haven't been-"

"Then I forfeit."

"I win."

Silence.

"Yes."

The hand withdrew, and Light found himself missing the physical comfort that L had brought. Allowing touch was rare for Light. Missing it was unheard of. L's fingertips tingled from the use. He had of course held everything normally. And…they tingled a little because of Light. Because of where, for the first time ever, he had touched another human being just to…touch them.

"Watari, can you take us to the park, instead?"

The car turned.

"Where are we-"

"We are going for a walk. It is only ten thirty, I do not wish to spend my entire day off inside."

"Okay."

They sat in amiable silence. L remembered to lock off his face, and Light watched the emotion slide off of it, returning it to a blank.

Light rubbed off the mascara he had smeared under his eyes. L pulled off the tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Light combed his hair with his fingers, leaving it slightly ruffled but fairly neat.

When they arrived at the park, they stepped out of the car and, for once, received no strange looks. They were standing close enough to each other to hide the chain and their appearances were fairly equal. Each was dressed casually, neither displayed any freakish qualities. They walked in the park and felt, for a while, what it would have been like if things were different; if they had grown up together as friends, instead of being thrown together as enemies. They played chess by calling the squares, they discussed complex algorithms, they argued philosophies, and for once, neither of them had to slow down so the other would understand. It was liberating. When the sun began to set, they walked back to the restaurant to pick up the car.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Light-kun, it is my car."

"It's my life, Ryuuzaki. I would prefer to continue living it."

"It was my first time driving. I obeyed all of the laws, except for the speed limits."

"That was your first time driving?"

"I reread the traffic laws yesterday! And I knew how to in theory, I'd just never put it into practice."

"You'd never driven, and you still sped?"

"I have flawless timing and reasoning skills. The speed limit is really just a suggestion. People are supposed to drive at the speed that is safe for the conditions."

"As long as that speed is slower than the speed limit. That's why it's a limit!"

"Ah, yes, but that is merely in place to stop those who cannot reason for themselves a safe speed to drive."

"I can't believe I let you drive me."

"Light-kun is being overly dramatic. We arrived safely, as we will no doubt return safely if I drive us back. I find I quite enjoy driving."

"Ryuuzaki, the whole reason I called Watari to pick us up was because I didn't trust you to drive us back. Nothing has changed since then. I will be driving."

L's face was much less emotional since the switch back to normal, however, when Light looked closely, he could still see the signs of L's distress; the slight tightening of his lips and the barely noticeable widening of his eyes that said he was pouting. He sighed.

"We can stop and get donuts on the way back…"

"If I drove, we would still do that."

"If you insisted on driving _and _bringing food into the car, I believe I would be sick. On you."

Finally L relinquished the keys, and they drove back.

That night, after Light had gotten into bed, L sat in his armchair and instead of opening his laptop, thought about the day. It had been extremely unproductive and yet…something he had not felt before. Like the pleasant feeling he got when eating a particularly delicious pastry mixed with the exhilaration of solving a difficult case_. It was __**fun**__,_ he decided_. I, L Lawliet, had fun._ Fascinating. Having sorted out his own emotions, he moved on to a much more relevant analysis of the day's events. _When Light argued with me in the restaurant…used the credit card and my persona to brag about money…I believe he is the type of person who would use the power of Kira similarly. So…up 6 percent. This is unusual. Although it would be logical for me to wish for Light to be Kira, I find I do not want him to be. Even realizing that it would solve the most difficult case I've ever worked on, I do not want Light Yagami to be Kira. I realize that my wanting does not influence what will or will not be the outcome of this and yet this feeling remains._ Light's voice cut through the darkness and L's thoughts.

"You can…sleep in the bed if you want. I don't mind."

"I thought Light-kun was asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Too much sugar."

"Yes. I find myself unusually tired after missing out on my usual intake of both sugar and caffeine."

"You made up for it with all the ice cream and pastries you ate in the park. And the donuts afterwards."

"Yes well, it is somewhat about rationing it throughout the day. Did the noodles Light-kun eat not absorb any of the sugar?"

"I guess not." Light yawned. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep now. And you're welcome to join me." As Light began to fall asleep, he decided the detective would not be joining him after all, but just as sleep took him, he felt a tentative weight next to him on the bed. L curled up in a lying down version of his usual crouch and for once, sleep came to him immediately. _Fascinating_ L thought, as he drifted off.


	9. 9

**Chapter 9: 9**

A/N: If I owned Death Note, there would have been more fluffy episodes.

Please review. I would like to know how I am doing with keeping everyone in

character, what I can do to improve the flow of my storyline and if I'm

being too slow with the plot. O.o Reviews = Inspiration, Inspiration =

Faster Updates. I won't withhold chapters to spite people, but I will

update faster to reward them. :D

The two fell into a pattern. Both were a little shocked by the ease with which their solitary lives joined so that each workday, meal, shower and sleep became a practiced routine they shared. At work, and during their chess games, they found that together they brought each other to new heights of sheer intellect, leaving the rest of the task force far behind. At night, L did not sleep any more than he used to, but when he did, he would curl up carefully behind Light and find, in the warmth at his back and the sound of his friend and suspect's breathing, a kind of peace.

There were fights, of course. Fury at being accused, frustration at needing to accuse, the irritation of sharing space for so long. L had told Light once that Light was his first friend and Light realized now that L was his first friend too. The followers, the girlfriends, they had not inspired a true reaction from him and there was some relief in knowing that whether he was trying to punch the smug expression off of L's face, or moving an inch closer to L's warm shape behind him at night, it was because he wanted to, not because it was expected of him. In fact, the only thing that broke the pattern they fell into was-

"Misa Misa is here for Light!" A blur of blonde flashed into the room and attached itself to Light. Misa looked up into Light's face, her eyes filling with tearful emotion at being reunited with her love.

"Misa Misa's love is so strong that even the pervert cannot keep her away from you…" She buried her face in Light's chest where, to his horror, she began to cry with the joy of seeing him again.

"I…thought…I'd never…see you…aga-hainnnn…" Light patted her on the head comfortingly while trying to pry her off with the other hand.

"Its alright, Misa." Misa wiped off her tears and straightened up. Suddenly, she beamed.

"Now we can be a couple again!"

"Misa, we're not a couple."

"Why not?" Misa whined, dragging her syllables out.

"I don't really know you, Misa, and it wouldn't be fair for me to leave the investigation for-"

"Then we will have to go on some dates! Ryuuuu, can Light pleasepleaseplease spend some time with Misa Misa so we can know each other better and we can spend our lives together."

"I find it interesting that Amane-san switches so easily between calling me 'the pervert' and calling me 'Ryuu' based on what she wants from me." Misa's eyes turned huge and tragic. She curled into herself, displaying unfathomable sorrow.

"Ryuu, you know I didn't mean that, right? I just want to spend time with my Light."

"I will allow one date every two weeks, which I personally will supervise." Misa brightened.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki!" She pecked him on the cheek briefly, before catching a surprised Light full on the mouth until he pulled back. Waving behind her, she skipped out, led by Watari back to her room.

"God, Ryuuzaki, why do you encourage her?"

"I cannot help it that a young woman's plight inspires in me a desire to assist in any way possible."

"Sure, _Ryuu._ Whatever you say."

For once, that night, Light could not get to sleep, even when the older man at last put down his laptop and curled up next to him. The darkness that enveloped the room in the absence of L's laptop slowly faded away as Light's eyes adjusted. Not for the first time, he wished for a window, something to look at besides L while he thought. Looking at L inevitably made his thoughts confusing. **Where did Misa come from? Why don't I remember meeting her? I know she came to my house and I remember inviting her to my room, but…why would I do that? Why would she lie about going to my school just to give me…was it a notebook? There are pieces of my memory that seem hazy, or even that are missing. What's wrong with me?**

He glanced at L and confirmed that the detective was indeed asleep. **Are you right? I could be…Kira, I suppose. I know that killing evil people does not leave only the good, but if I truly believed I could at least scare people into world peace…it would be worth it, wouldn't it? I mean, even if the price was my soul. But, how could I make that decision, kill all those people and not know? That's the flaw in it all. I wish I could tell you L, and we could work it out together. We would if we were friends. But we're not just friends, are we? You are L, and I am a suspect. I wonder…which do you want more? Do you want to be right and me to be Kira, or does any part of you wish you were wrong so we could really just be…friends. I hate this. You're a fucking tease, L. If I have to end up enemies with you, I would rather we had never been friends at all.**

The next day, in the office, L sat in his normal chair and Light moved his chair as far from him as the chain would allow before also sitting down. L shot him a curious look. _What has changed between us?_ He mentally replayed the last two days in his head and concluded that Light's reaction towards him was caused by how he'd handled the Misa situation. _Most men would thank me for allowing a date with her, do you really find her so unappealing. Chances of Light-kun being a homosexual, up to 39%. Could something like that really cause you not to talk to me for so long?_ L brought his thumb up to his mouth, chewing it_. I believe the emotional attachment I have formed is proving a detriment to my thinking process. It should not bother me that he is treating me this way. Still, it does._L sighed. _How can I alleviate the situation?_

"Light, is everything okay?" Matsuda asked from the other side of the room towards the direction of the two boys where they were hidden behind their computers and stacks of papers. Straightening his chest and filling his voice with all of Light's usual emotion, L replied.

"I'm fine, Matsuda." Light closed his mouth, shutting away whatever response he was going to give to glare at L_. I think that was a passable imitation_, L mentally patted himself on the back. Still glaring, Light dropped his voice into a monotone and said,

"Matsuda, can you please bring me a coffee? Just drop the whole sugar pot in, that should do it."

"Uh, sure, L." Completely oblivious to the game between the two boys, he went off to get "L's" coffee.

"Wait, Matsuda, would you mind getting me one too? I didn't sleep much last night, and I might get bags under my eyes. It would be a shame to marr my perfect skin." Light sat up completely straight, offended by L's impersonation of his vanity.

"Light-kun does not wish to join me in my imitation of a panda bear?" L's eyes widened in shock. _A…panda bear? Oh, Light will pay for that._

"Ryuu, you know that when I don't have my morning primp, I look like…a freak." L smirked at Light's reaction to the reminder of their day out. In anger, Light snapped back to his normal voice.

"I do not primp! It is perfectly normal to care about one's appearance."

"Ah, yes, Light-kun is extremely in touch with his feminine side."

The task force looked on, thoroughly confused. Light had just disagreed with himself, called L "Ryuu", and switched tones from wistful admiration to fury. L had just ordered a coffee from Matsuda, called himself a panda bear, and pointed out Light's feminine side. Matsuda walked back in the room with the coffee, just in time to see Light fling himself at L. L pushed his rolling chair to the side, smoothly dodging the attack, however Light's momentum pulled him to the ground too. The smartest student in Japan and the top three detectives in the world struggled on the ground like children. In walked Watari, with Misa.

"Misa Misa is ready for her date with-" She looked at Light and L, rolling over each other, on the ground. They froze, each with a fistful of each other's shirts.

"I knew you were a pervert!" hissed Misa at L, and stalked out.

L and Light looked at each other. L's face was slightly flushed from the effort, and the anger. Light's usually ironed clothes were wrinkled, his perfect hair mussed from the struggle. They looked at the task force. They looked at the doorway, no longer occupied by a furious Misa Misa. No one on the task force could explain why simultaneously, the two genii began to laugh and laugh. Light stood up, offering a hand to L.

"Would Light-kun like to go change into clothes more acceptable to his OCD?"

"Yes, thank you, Panda-sama."

The two walked out.

The task force stared at the space that had previously been occupied by two fighting men.

Matsuda shifted uncomfortably.

"Does anyone want this coffee?"

The two boys sobered fairly quickly upon leaving the office. L composed his face once again as he repressed what could only be described as a giggle, and therefore could not escape him. _I am L! L does not giggle._ Light combed his hair back into place.

"You turn pink when you're angry."

"What?" _L does not turn pink, either!_ Light shrugged.

"I just noticed, when we fought, you got flushed."

"How is that unnatural? Physical effort often provokes-"

"I guess, when I first saw you, you were so pale. I was actually surprised that your tongue was pink, I didn't think you'd have enough blood even for that. I kind of expected it to be gray."

L stuck out the muscle in question, looking down to confirm its color before replying.

"Light-kun is being irrational. If I did not have blood, I would be dead."

"I know, its just-…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Light-kun was angry at me earlier today."

"No…I just…I was just…thinking about something last night. It upset me." L waited, knowing that Light would choose whether to share or not on his own.

"If I was k-…Do you…Do you want me to be Kira?" L's eyes narrowed. He was about to say, "If I was Kira.", I'm sure of it.

"Does it matter? Either you are Kira or you are not."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Why does my opinion matter?"

"I don't know why. It shouldn't. It's just that…" Light pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said I was the first friend you ever had?" Against his will, it came out as a question, so L nodded.

"You're my friend too. So…it matters." L looked up, surprised. Light had never looked so vulnerable, so unsure of his words. He seemed almost…_bashful?_ "I mean, it matters if we're friends and you are just waiting for me to slip so you can prove I'm Kira and execute me."

"If Light-kun was Kira…I would be very sad. I do not wish for you to be Kira. I do not know if I could- I mean, of course I would have to…I should not." The usually eloquent L seemed unable to find the correct words_. I want to say that even if you were Kira, I could not kill you. But I have to. I am L._ The burden of those three words reverberated in his every action, his identity, each moment of his life, past and present_. L does not save criminals_.

"I am sorry." L shrugged, helplessly and Light took the apology, knowing that the detective could not say anything better.

"It's alright." He cleared his throat, trying to dispel the downcast mood. "Anyways, I'm not Kira, so you won't have to…execute me. We should get back to work. Catch the real Kira." He offered a smile. **I hope I'm not Kira. **_Light Yagami, I hope you are not Kira._

They returned to an excited Matsuda.

"I think I found something!" Light bit back a joke about Matsuda finally locating a certain part of his anatomy, and politely asked,

"What is it, Matsuda?"

"Those files you sent me with the last deaths…I found a pattern! The usual criminals are being killed, but there's additional deaths that don't match the usual profile and…They all benefit one company! Yotsuba!"


	10. 10

**Chapter 10: 10**

*A/N: I do not own Death Note. I do own a bag of Sabritones, the most

delicious chips ever, and a bag of Skittles Crazy Cores, my favorite type

of skittles. Some people listen to music when they write. My diet rivals L.

*shrugs* All in the name of creative output, right?*

*Completely unrelated, I had the best conversation with my little sister

today.*

*Her: Will you help me with my science project?

Me: Sure. What can I help you with?

Her: What color is Uranus?

Me: BAHAHAHAAHAA=85I dunno, I can't see from here. Hahaha.

Her: Maybe the internet knows?

Me: BAHAHAHAAHAA

Her: Forget it. I'll ask mom.

About five minutes later, I heard from the other room,

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA=85

"WHATS SO FUNNY?"*

The team watched as L shuffled through the papers Matsuda had excitedly shoved in his face. There was no point in trying to continue their work. L was about to make a Decision. Even Light was rejected from the bubble of solitude the detective somehow managed to emanate. Finally he straightened up.

"I believe I can make this work to our advantage. Please go home now. I need time to work out the details of my plan. You may return tomorrow at the normal time."

That night, L was unusually tense. He stayed up late as always, but instead of his usual serene stillness, he twitched and fidgeted until at last, Light demanded he join him in bed. Light stayed up with him for an hour or two and not knowing whether it was exhaustion or a need to confide that motivated them, they spoke, truly honestly.

"I'm…scared that I might be Kira. Your theory that the power goes from person to person…I am nothing like the monster Kira is now, but the way he began…I believe I am capable."

"Light-kun is too hard on himself. I am hard on him too, but it is my job. You understand, do you not? I must do this, but I do not enjoy it. I believe he may have been Kira too, but…if it is something that moves from person to person and it has moved from you…how can I convict you if the killer has left?"

"What if it hasn't Ryuuzaki? If I picked up a magic wand that gave me that power, I think I might still choose to do it. Killing is wrong, I have no illusions about that, but if by taking that wrongness into my own soul, I could change the world…"

"The world is not Light-kun's responsibility."

"Isn't it? Isn't it our job to take care of it with whatever power we have?"

"That power is not yours."

"But what if it comes back…?"

Light's eyes grew wide and shiny and he looked less like Kira than he ever had, even as he confessed he could be. L felt an unfamiliar heaviness in the back of his throat that made him want to curl into a ball because he _couldn't_ tell Light it would be okay. Hesitantly, he reached towards Light's hair and gave him the comfort with his fingers that he couldn't give with his words. At first his fingers only skimmed the very surface of Light's hair, but as the boy began to look soothed, he plunged his fingers deeper into the silky strands and stroked his scalp, gently. Light reached out, very slowly, as if waiting for the detective to pull back and draped an arm over him in an almost embrace. Light began to stroke L's back and L realized his eyes were also shiny with tears, and angry at the display of emotion, he blinked them back. He wasn't quite able to pull away, however, and the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, drawn more by a mutual need for comfort than anything else.

When they woke up, at the same time for once, they stared into each other's eyes for a while, gauging each other's reactions. There was no embarrassment, or awkwardness, but as they pulled away from each other, neither mentioned what had passed between them, and so the peace they had found in each other's arms began to fade.

With the next day came bad news. L carefully explained to the task force that they could either choose to continue working for the police force, or to continue working for him. Aizawa's absence was strongly felt by all and, even Light and Matsuda, who had chosen to stay immediately, felt that L had been cruel not telling Aizawa he would be financially taken care of regardless. Matters only got worse later when, as they discussed how to infiltrate Yotsuba, two new characters almost literally appeared out of nowhere. Far from filling the gap left by Aizawa's absence, they made the change in atmosphere even more acutely felt by every member of the team. None of the police force was comfortable working with…people (for lack of a better word) of such obvious ill repute. **L, you're efficient, I'll give you that, but…you're tearing us apart. The team is being pushed to the edge. We can't keep working like this. Someone's going to snap.**

In the end, it was Matsuda who ran off to do some reconnaissance of his own. The fact that the entire maneuver was unplanned actually ended up in their favor; after a few tense moments where they struggled to save the man, they collected adequate evidence to support the theory that Yotsuba was in fact being run by Kira. All they had to do was prove which one it was. With some brilliant maneuvering on Light's part, and a surprisingly cunning move orchestrated by Misa, they narrowed it down to Higuchi. Later, in Light's sleeping arms, L decided the half-recording was almost a sure sign that Misa had made her own confession to Higuchi. _**Please **__don't be Kira_. He thought again, knowledge of the futility of his plea making it no less earnest.

Victory was sweet when it came, but it turned confusing quickly as commotion grew around the notebook. Impatiently, L waved over the notebook and the moment his fingers brushed it, his eyes grew wide at the impossibility before him.

"Let me see."

Too emotionally blown to resist, he mutely handed the notebook over to Light.

Pain. Light Yagami distinctly felt himself being two different people. They fought for control in his head, clawing, scratching, and oh, the _pain_. Light would have cheerfully dug his own eyes out if it would even slightly alleviate the tearing of his sense of self. Light was not a man who could ever allow himself to be taken over by an alien force; he would die first, but there were two Lights_, two_, and neither one would give the other an inch even as memories filled out places he had almost healed and forgotten the loss of**. Kira! I AM KIRA I have always been Kira and I have always been Light but Light Yagami is Kira and so I've been lying all this time. So sure, but I was so sure I didn't know that Kira but you suspected didn't you? I didn't! I did! I don't….know please stop. Its true. Stop, you know it is true. Stop, why are you lying? I didn't mean to lie… I didn't know I was…KIRA! LIGHT! STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE-**

Light registered a faint buzzing that didn't stop the pain, but reminded him of where he was just enough that he found the strength to push it aside. Still dizzy, he registered the sound as L's worried voice and wondered why he couldn't hear over all the noise. As soon as he realized he was screaming, he stopped.

L asked him if he was alright, and the familiar voice soothed, sending tendrils of calm through the dark mess in his head. Light knew L was not a detective so he could fix the world, although he took the title of justice seriously. L was a detective because his intelligence elevated him above mere social interactions and games and as a detective, he could pick apart the very why of humanity. So when L turned from what undoubtedly, was the most incredible discovery he had ever made in his life, to ask Light if he was okay…Light felt a rush of something hot coming up to his throat and bit it back, sure for a moment he was about to throw up from the pain. Instead, he found, it was emotion. Not the pretty emotion he emulated for adoring friends and family, but something hot and wet and uncomfortable but undeniably there.

"I-"

While he spoke, L casually reached his hand back for the notebook and Light clutched it, instinctively, wondering what it was he was forgetting until everything clicked in sudden realization. And for a moment, he wavered between laughing hysterically and crying. He held on to the notebook and clicked his watch four times. He had heard the sound countless times before and knew it was almost unnoticeable, but it seemed to echo so loudly it sent wavers through his vision. He pricked himself and _even knowing he was God_ he couldn't help but pray. He didn't pray for anything specific, salvation, maybe? Just the support of pretending he wasn't alone for this moment that tore his heart in two. A drop of hot, wet warmth, not unlike the emotion that had choked him, collected on his fingertip which felt heavy and swollen, even without the drop that had escaped it.

Drink this, all of you.

Carefully, he drew the strokes of the kanji in Higuchi's name.

This is my blood

His heart pounded, counting the seconds until the other man's stopped.

Which is given for the forgiveness of sin.

As Higuchi collapsed, Light wondered what kind of God would leave him here. Grief washed over him in waves of pain and emotion he didn't understand, for all his mastery of faking it. At the center of it all was L. What kind of God would show him, in the same moment, that he had truly fallen in love with this man…

Do this for the remembrance of me.

…and that L had to die.


	11. 11

**Chapter 11: 11**

_***A/N: If I owned Death Note, there would be L plushies for all!***_

_***Please please please review, I know my piece is kind of wavering drunkenly**_

_**between light and fluffy and angsty angst angst angst. Tell me what I can**_

_**improve! Also, I have another fun conversation to share with you!***_

_**Random Guy: What are you writing?**_

_**Me: Oh, just the touching story of the love two men can share.**_

_**RG: With- with each other?**_

_**Me: Obviously. Wouldn't be touching if they were gallivanting about with**_

_**other people.**_

_**RG: But how does that work?**_

_**Me: *setting aside papers patiently* You really want a technical discussion**_

_**about this? All right. Tell me, have you heard of the prostate?**_

_**My Friend: *dragging me away* Nevermind she was just joking! Sorry!**_

Light sat in the room he shared with L, leaning against the bedpost so the cool metal could soothe his burning forehead. L leaned over in concern, despite his obvious desire to return to studying the plethora of pictures of the Death Note he had scattered across the floor.

"Are you-…all right?" Light recoiled slightly at the cool voice and noticing this, the man pulled back, hurt. It should have been easy to ignore L's emotions because he was so effective at masking them naturally, but Light had lived with him long enough to almost see the thoughts that went through his head and this ability on its own sent a fresh surge of pain through him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." The detective peered into his face to try and see if there was truth in the words, but this was not the memory impaired Light Yagami before him. Kira-Light did not let a flicker of emotions pass through his brown eyes and eventually L stopped inspecting him.

"We can go to sleep now, if you want. I can look at these tomorrow." Light nodded in acceptance and they changed in silence. Finished dressing, Light turned to see L pulling a shirt down over his head, hiding impossibly smooth and white skin. The love he felt for the man rushed over him again and he hoped the heat in his face didn't manifest itself noticeably as a blush. He looked desperately for flaws in L to focus on and discovered many; the man was practically made of flaws, and they were what made him so stunning. The huge and creepy eyes were uniquely his, as was the impossibly white skin, the dark bags under his eyes that proudly displayed the intensity of his devotion to his profession.

L slid into the bed next to Light and the younger man jumped as L lightly held him. Confused again, L withdrew his arms only to have them pulled back by Light. _Why is he doing this? He keeps pushing me away, but he looks at me as though he appreciates my touch now more than ever._ Ever a detective, L confirmed his emotions by moving a hand over, brushing Light's cheekbone. Light entire body stiffened in surprise at the touch, and he made a small displeased noise, shaking L's hand away, even as he pulled slightly closer to L's chest. _I do not understand_. Light had believed that by understanding his emotions, he could control them and, having never felt anything this strong, been fairly successful thus far.

However now, even knowing that his love for the detective was stupid and detrimental, even analyzing it as a sort of Stockholm's syndrome, even telling himself to love the man would mean to inevitably die for him, he couldn't help but revel in the dark gaze and celebrate his touch. **To pull back suddenly would look suspicious, but it's getting dangerous to allow this to continue. It's okay that this feels too right, so long as I don't let any more boundaries fall down between us.** So he welcomed L's arms when they lay down together but shook off the touch that left blissful tingles on his face. **Coveting is wrong**. He reminded himself. **And this **_**is **_**coveting because he. Is. Not. Mine.** The next morning found him pressed as closely to the man as possible, clearly overstepping their usual physical reassurance of each other's presence with something extremely close to a cuddle. He pushed L back, startled, but immediately penitent when L actually fell out of bed to the floor.

"Light-kun will not make up his mind today." Light helped him up, then drew his hand back as quickly as possible. The day continued on a similarly frustrating track. First, the shinigami-_Rem_, L reminded himself- clearly had no interest in helping along the investigation, preferring instead to answer with cryptic half-responses. Second, the rules in the notebook completely destroyed any evidence he had against Light and Misa, even though everything else pointed to them. He would either have to let them go or disprove the rules. And third, Light was acting wrong. He kept staring at L with barely disguised anger in his eyes that belied his unnaturally cold behavior towards L. L tried to tell himself it didn't bother him what the teen thought, but he couldn't keep his eyes from returning to the boy's face any more than he could stop the small hurt that niggled at his mind each time the hatred was the same.

L had no way to know that Light's fury was directed at himself. L made the announcement that he would release Light at the end of the week, in three days, and Light did not know if it was relief or disappointment that flooded through his chest.

In bed he lay awake, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. I will wake up and there will be two days left. Then I will go to sleep and wake up and there will be one day left. Then I will go to sleep and wake up and I can begin to live without him. Relearn to not share my life with anyone.

"Light…" The soft voice cut through the darkness and Light realized the detective was sleep talking.

"Let me protect you." The plea surprised Light more than he could imagine. For a moment, he let himself daydream what it would be like if he and L somehow set aside their differences to work together. He saw a future where he didn't have to hide anything or give up L and he let out a small strangled noise, too close to a sob for his liking. L instantly woke up.

"What's wrong, Light?" he asked. "How can I help?"

"Let me protect you…'" Light quoted and laughed softly. "You can't."

Confused, L rolled over onto his own side leaving only one spot of contact with Light where the younger man's foot touched his leg. _Let me protect you. What does that mean? Did he mean he was in more of a position to protect me than I him? I'll- He_ yawned. …_think about it in the morning_

All day, Light thought about possible choices he could make to somehow move L to see his way of thinking. He saw L's dissatisfaction with the way things had turned out and guessed his time was running out for finding a way to win without L dying.

That night he decided to try and get a feel for L's thoughts. I'm not showing weakness. It's just good to know my enemy. Light's lie sounded pathetic, even to himself.

"There's only two days left…"

"I know."

"Will we still…" Light trailed off, unsure how to word it so it didn't betray his weakness.

"Of course Light-kun will still be with me all day at work so it will not be very different."

"Do you still consider me your friend?"

"My best and only friend."

"If someone pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger, what would you do?" L seriously considered it for almost five minutes before answering.

"If there were a way to incapacitate your attacker, I would. If I could not, but there were a way to move you, I would do that. If neither of those were an option, I would jump in the way of the bullet, only as a last resort, of course." Light smiled bitterly.

"But if I was Kira, it would be you pointing the gun to my head."

"It is highly unlikely Kira's execution will be carried out in quite that manner, however, yes, that is essentially the position I would be in."

"Would you pull the trigger?"

"I…do not know." L swallowed, angry at himself for even considering it. "I am…unjust." L hung his head, and Light ran his hands through the dark hair, soothing him.

"No, Ryuuzaki. You are human." L looked up. He had not lied. He really didn't know. And that terrified him. Somewhat encouraged, Light continued.

"Can I tell you a secret?" L nodded, knowing what this was leading up to. _Wishing has never helped before, L, why would it now? He is going to confess to being Kira and I am going to have to arrest him. A plea for leniency from me might earn him life in prison instead of the death sentence. If we're both very lucky._

The strong fingers in his hair massaged little circles in his scalp. Light brought his other hand up to trace the detective's features and L allowed it, if only to postpone the moment he dreaded. Light stroked the bones of his face, as if by learning its structure he could understand the man. L closed his eyes, willing time to stop. _Give me five more minutes with my friend before I have to arrest a killer._

Light's fingers gently fluttered over L's eyelids, wondering at the now unbroken paleness of his skin. His fingers explored every inch of L's face, committing the feeling of it to memory. There was a pause, almost unnoticeable, before his slender fingers slid down to L's throat. As the hands closed around his jugular, L shivered, but Light's hands were as polite here as they had been on his face, only caressing the skin gently. Though his hands moved, almost shocked by the incredible softness of L's skin, his thumb stayed by L's pulse, appreciating every beat of the man's precious heart. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, both his hands slipped down again, where they rested against L's chest as if to push him away, but instead he leaned forward into L and, as his breath ghosted across L's face, L realized how close he was before he registered the words that Light had whispered.

"You're beautiful."

Obsidian eyes widened in shock as Light closed the distance between them and rested his lips lightly on L's. ***

Light didn't move for a moment as the relief of allowing himself this pleasure carried him away. It was enough to feel the warmth of L's lips on his for a second and with a burst of euphoria, Light realized how happy L made him just to be alive. L tried to overcome his shock and analyze the situation. Light clearly wasn't trying to force anything on him, he made that clear by keeping himself against the wall and though his palms lay warm on L's chest, they didn't grab or pull closer. All L had to do was take a step back and he would be released. Just one step back. Just move his leg up and back. L tried to send the signals down to his legs to move him, but it didn't appear to be working. This was interesting.

"Hmmmm…" he said, thoughtfully, against Light's lips.

The vibration from his sound made Light snap out of his pleasant daze enough to move his lips against L's, still deliberately slow, careful to allow the detective a way out. Gently, he let his tongue slip out just a little to trace against L's bottom lip, asking politely for permission. The detective's lips parted slightly to allow Light entrance. Why is my body taking orders from him, but not from me? He felt betrayed, as his body responded to the boy's touch. As Light's tongue slid into his mouth, he gasped at the sensation of something so alive in his mouth. Light, only fleetingly traced the inner lining of his teeth, before stroking at L's tongue with his own, coaxing the detective into his mouth. Hesitantly, L explored with his tongue, first flicking out to taste Light before immersing himself into the experience. Light's mouth was slightly warmer than his and the taste was pleasant, not the kind of sweet he usually went for, but pleasant. Actually, he tasted faintly of strawberries. L drew back briefly to gasp for air and to ask,

"Strawberries?" Light smiled.

"I ate some before we came down. I thought you'd like it."

"You owe me…strawberries."

"Take them back, then." Light moved forwards again, more aggressively now that he knew the detective wasn't going to throw him off. Each slid their tongue into the other's mouth at the same time and they began to struggle against each other a little bit, pushing at each other for more, but not quite fighting. Lights hands now grabbed fistfuls of L's shirt while L had fists of his hair, not pulling too hard, but forcing Light to tilt his head so L could enter his mouth. Every inch of contact they had with each other burned. As they pressed themselves closer together, their hips rocked against each other bringing them back to the reality of their situation and both gasped, pulling away. Light watched L pant, while he struggled to regain his own breath and thought he'd never seen anything so lovely in his life as the delicious pink tinge that dusted L's cheeks and nose.

"Beautiful…" he whispered again. L drew himself up to his full height, slightly taller than Light.

"I think…we'd better…stop…" Light looked up at L in surprise, and a little bit of disappointment…surely he hadn't imagined it…Suddenly L smirked.

"…For now."

L and Light both thought the same thing as they curled up in each other's arms.

_**I may be the biggest idiot in the world, but…I can't quite bring myself to regret that.**_


	12. 12

**Chapter 12: 12**

A/N: Sorry, I know these chapters are kind of heavy and angsty. Although

they got a nice break there at the end of 11, right? I'm working up to a

point in the plot, I promise, and I'll do my best to make it readable.

Thank you to everyone who has Favorited or put this on Story Alert. There

will be more fluff to come, but I foresee a couple of dark chapters. I am

continuing to do my best to put up at least a chapter a day, but

school=supershort chapters. Homework=Distracted writer. Please send

reviews! I am a new writer, and feedback means the world to me, good or

bad, I can take it! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading!

The warm tranquility the two woke up to did not last long. It only took a moment for L to snap fully into consciousness and after pulling away from Light- who muttered something in his sleep before burrowing deeper into the covers- he _focused_.

L was capable of running 7 things through his mind at any given time, in addition to performing basic functions, and was developing the ability to run 8. At any given time, the detective was thinking about at least 6 things, allowing parts of his mind to rest one at a time. Even when he slept, L had mastered splitting his mind into two, allowing a part of him to always be planning, working on cases, or analyzing the day while the other part dreamt. The single-minded attention he now gave Light was something L never, ever did. In fact, the only other time L could remember a lack of thought this complete was the night before, when Light had kissed him.

L considered the sleeping boy next to him almost fondly, but the moment he began to think, the warm feelings pooling in his chest quickly twisted and melted into anger at himself. He tried to blame Light for a moment, but that train of thought died in a flash as L realized how careful the brunette had been to always leave him an escape. The first kiss he could forgive himself; had he not just admitted to his mind shutting down? _It was the shock…but then the second kiss_? The one he had responded to- well. That was just it, wasn't it? He had responded to it. And worse than either of those, he had even encouraged the thought of further action, said the words that rolled so easily off of his tongue at the time. "…for now." _Idiot. IDIOT_. Instinctively seeking out warmth, Light curled up closer to the detective, until his nose almost touched his back.

L froze as deliciously cool breath rolled in waves over his skin. He realized with growing horror the warmth returning to his chest at the mere reminder of the proximity between the two men. L considered himself an extremely tolerant person, if only because he never cared enough about other people to judge them. L considered himself an extremely reasonable person, if only because logic was the only thing that yielded him consistently reliable answers. And L considered himself to be extremely accepting of his own strange behaviors, because they had never impeded into his life, so why bother himself unduly? Because of this, he was somewhat surprised, but not overly concerned by the late appearance of his sexuality. He did not question his attraction to the younger man any more than he questioned his strange diet, his insomnia or his tendency to speak without emotion.

L was absolutely unconcerned by the fact that he was attracted to another man, but he was utterly baffled as to why it could have been _any other man in the world_, yet his heart chose a man he was almost 100% positive was Kira. At the thought, his stomach twisted again. Light Yagami is Kira. I have…feelings for Kira. The man I have to kill. Light's hands reached out in his sleep, searching through the space between them for the detective. Frowning, he began to wake up.

When Light woke up, the first thing he noted was that his lips tingled pleasantly. Reaching up to them in wonder, he discovered them to be slightly swollen from the night before. **So it wasn't a dream…**He saw L watching him seriously, a lock of hair falling into his face and, not for the first time, Light wished he could brush it away. **Well, on second thought, maybe that wouldn't be so inappropriate anymore**. Light smiled sleepily at L and moved his arm when- The chain jingled. Light was sent crashing down into reality**. Stupid, how could I have been so stupid? How could I let him get close- Let him? You practically **_**forced **_**him…**laughed a voice in his mind. **I have to kill L or L is going to kill me. I don't want him to die, maybe more than I don't want to die…**This new train of thought was disturbing.

Light looked at L, wondering if he would die for him. A slightly hysterical part of his mind registered that he probably would, when he reminded himself that his life was no longer his own to sacrifice**. I am Kira. I cannot simply disappear because Light Yagami fell in love with some childish, sugar-crazed insomniac**. Agony tore through Light's chest and he struggled to keep his face composed.

A voice spoke by his ear and he almost turned, before realizing it was his own voice, speaking out with such force in his head that it almost seemed to belong to someone else. **What a disgusting God you make**. Kira growled at him. **You are pathetic. Nothing. Flawed by nature of your very existence. You gave up your soul for this, for Me. By what frail logic can you possibly justify considering this man who- even if he believes **_**you **_**to be his friend- is plotting, even now, to kill Kira? He is filth. Worse, he is human. Utterly, repellently, human. You of all people, should understand the horrors of the human race. And you, Light, could rise above it. You could be a God. **Light tried to see if L's face betrayed fear, or anxiety. He seemed confused, but there was nothing on his face to suggest that the words that rang so forcefully in Light's head had been said out loud. **I can be a God with him at my side. He is my equal in intellect. If I could bring him to see my utopia, we could rule it together. The sheer force and intelligence he would bring…**Kira considered**. Very well. I will withdraw, and give you these…last human moments. You may attempt to convince him, if you wish.**

For the first time in his life, L hated his own intelligence. It wasn't fair to know he had the mental capabilities to suffer over his feelings all day. He picked apart the tangled mess of his emotions, trying to follow them back to their roots, while his fingers continued tapping against the keyboard, producing the same flawless level of work they always had. He finished the day with his usual perfect stacks of brilliant conclusions which he passed to each member of the task force and a far from perfect mess of conclusions which he kept to himself, but turned over and over in his head.

First, Light Yagami was definitely Kira. Despite the information he had just passed out to the task force which ever so slightly hinted at the opposite, L was 98.9% certain that Light was Kira. Although he had considered raising the chances after their kiss, some idealistic part of him remained that wanted it to be out of passion, rather than a cold and calculating plot to gain his trust, but _this morning….Light looked at me and smiled, then all the emotion dropped off and when I looked into his eyes, all I could see was Kira._ Second, there was the fact that, knowing this, he had still misled the task force, and gently nudged their thoughts from thinking Light was Kira. This was deeply disturbing as it hinted that his abilities as an investigator were completely offset by his feelings for Light. Third, Light was asking for something. L did not yet know what, but his actions, and his seemingly sincere questions about if L would kill him…could he be asking for lenience? Giving a hint that he would confess, if only L would tell him it would all be okay?

L had been L for too long. It wore on him, it weighed him down and he decided to be selfish for once. I will give myself three days to work out the situation with Light, and if nothing comes of that…I will test the notebook. Like I should be doing now. Like I would be doing if I weren't so disgustingly…human.

Very well then. Three days. They looked at each other and meeting identical expressions of careful detachedness, wondered how they could possibly make this work.

A/N: Sorry if this was short; Like I said, homework, and also my family

reunion starts tomorrow so I had to clean. If I had gotten a single review

for the last chapter, maybe I would have been inspired to write more? Ah

well, c'est la vie.


	13. 13

**Chapter 13: 13**

A/N: I am so sorry! Right after I said how inspiring reviews were to me, I

got more reviews...and promptly stopped updating. Family drama. Anyways,

here's the last chapter until I raise the rating to M. Thank you thank you

thank you for putting up with my crazy! I promise I'll update again, either

later tonight or tomorrow. ASAP! Reviews are chicken soup for the

fanfiction writer's soul. (What? We don't have souls. We needed the space for yaoi plot bunnies)

L and Light sat in the workroom. Light stared at L and tried to see what it was in the detective that made him feel so strongly, accidentally reenacting their first day together after his imprisonment ended. Light stared openly. L faced his computer, but observed the other boy very carefully through the reflection on the edge of his monitor.

_Why is he looking at me?_ L briefly considered raising his Kira percentage before realizing he already knew the answer to that particular mystery and was now trying to figure out what to do about it_. So what do I want to do? Be…friends? What do friends do?_ L pictured walking over to Light and asking him his opinion on his latest case, eating lunch with Light, talking to Light. _It sounds…nice, but I already do these things. Perhaps it would be more fulfilling if Light chose to do these things with me instead of things being this way. Do I want Light to…kiss me again? _L cleared his mind and visualized Light walking over- the task force would expect him to pass L and get more coffee- then bending down to L and crushing his lips to the older man. After being briefly entertained by the look on the imaginary Soichiro's face, L decided that would not be an unpleasant outcome to the day. _Do I want to…kiss him?_ L replayed the scenario, but this time, L walked past Light. The whole task force would look up, still retaining the awe they had for him, but be surprised when he yanked the chain, pulling Light from his chair. Light would be caught completely off balance, maybe dropping some papers, definitely messing up some of his perfect hair. He would blush slightly, mutter an apology even though it would clearly be L's fault, and he'd look away, angrily. And then…L would grab the collar of his shirt, destroy the perfect creases of his ironing job, pull the boy up to him and force a kiss on the younger man. All composure lost, Light would melt, completely undone. L was shocked to feel a small shudder of electric heat slip all the way down his spine, making his breath catch as his back straightened for a moment. _I want you to submit to me, Kira._

Light watched the detective, noticing almost immediately that despite his slender fingers never slowing down on the keyboard, the man was watching Light too. I wonder what he's thinking. L's eyes went distant and his mouth went slightly slack. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he straightened up. He looked at Light guiltily then ducked his head. Light smiled. _So that's what he was thinking about. Light may not be as hard as I thought. Three days, right? I don't have to force another kiss on him, I think he'll come to me. _He watched the raven haired man's fingers play across the keyboard and pictured them on his skin. _I want you to worship me, L._

"This is the last day!" announced Matsuda, arriving late and carrying a box.

"What?" asked two geniuses, feeling extremely stupid.

"You don't have to be chained together anymore!"

"Oh…yeah."

"So I brought cake!"

"Cake?" L's head snapped up.

At the end of the work day, L removed a key from his back pocket and carefully unchained himself from Light. Both of them flexed their wrists, enjoying the feeling of freedom. Light stepped away from L, almost awed to be more than 6 feet from the detective.

"It feels weird that this is our last night together." Light told the wall.

"Your…last night?" Mogi asked.

"Well, obviously I still need to collect my belongings."

"Oh, of course." L narrowed his eyes. Watari was clearly capable of moving Light's things, that was, after all, how Light had moved in. Everyone excused themselves from the room except for Light, Soichiro and L.

"I'll see you tomorrow, son. And then I'll take you home with me." Emotion filled the chief's eyes and he pulled Light to him before leaving. The two stared at each other.

"Chess?" L asked.

"Sure."

When they reached their room, almost brushing each other out of habit, L shut the door behind them and locked it- which was normal- before walking around the room and turning off the cameras one by one- which was not. Light had estimated that there were 7 cameras in the room. L turned off 36. When he finished, instead of approaching Light with a new Kira theory, he turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you not have 8 hours' worth of packing you had to do?"

Light laughed.

"We both know I have about five minutes worth of packing, which I can do in the morning."

"Then why is Light-kun here?"

Light leaned forwards, as if to kiss L again, and L's mouth went dry in anticipation. Light pulled back and smirked.

"You're a detective." He waved his arm. "Detect! What am I here for?"

L made a show of carefully observing Light.

"Light Yagami is Kira, and wishes to use this opportunity to inflict bodily harm upon me?" Light smiled and stepped an inch closer to L, whispering,

"I don't bite…hard." L nodded sagely.

"Ahhh, Light-kun wishes to make me suffer through his clichéd and unoriginal pick-up lines! Perhaps I will die of boredom?"

Light pouted.

L stared, completely immune.

"Fine. I wanted…well…" Light ducked his head, attempting to convey the proper amount of shyness. L remained unimpressed.

"I wanted to…know what's going on. I'm not sure if I understand fully what we did yesterday, but…I liked it. And I think you liked it too." L's face didn't move an inch, proof of the emotion under the surface.

"How would you propose we go about…answering these questions?" Relieved to not be immediately denied, Light leaned in towards L, fully intent on kissing him again. Then he stopped, to avoid bumping his head into L's extended palm.

"No. We will not allow hormones to decide this for us."

"That's not fair!" protested Light. "One of us has an advantage over the other because I have kissed you, but you have not kissed me." Light looked at L hopefully.

"That is true." L crouched on the edge of the bed and beckoned Light over to stand in front of him. "Light-kun is too tall. Kneel." Light felt degraded, bending to his knees in a mockery of the worship he had intended to receive from the detective. His knees crashed into the floor and the pain carried a shiver of excitement with it, up and down his legs. He waited for L to lean down into him, and was shocked when L shot an arm down, grabbing his collar and dragging him up by his shirt to kiss him. Their lips touched each other's and Light extended his tongue a little, allowing it to slip over L's bottom lip until L bit it. Hard. L plunged his tongue into Light's mouth this time, unkindly and unfeelingly. His tongue scanned back and forth over each part of Light's mouth, exploring it without a hint of passion or romance, merely curiosity. Light waited patiently for it to end. When L finally pulled back, withdrawing his tongue, Light tried to hide his disappointment. He was still slightly suspended off the floor by L's hand and his legs were starting to ache.

"Can you uh…let go?" L smirked.

"Light-kun wanted to be kissed. This is the position I will take him in." L's words were almost as suggestive as his eyes, in which any hint of gray had been swallowed by his pupils. "Based on my preliminary tests, Light-kun would enjoy…" Suddenly, L leaned into Light again. This time...**fire**…L's tongue established a definite rhythm in Light's mouth, pushing in and out slowly, then teasing and sucking Light's tongue into his own mouth. He massaged with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, and reaching behind him with one hand, rubbed Light's back soothingly. Light noticed his own lips moving in the kiss and realized he was murmuring,

"Yes…L, please." over and over into the detectives mouth. L lapped contritely over the spot he had bitten on Light's tongue, and the pain there cooled into a throb, somehow making the kiss even more intense. Light tried to get up to change the angle, push his tongue further into the other man's wonderfully talented mouth, even to push him back on the bed, but L pushed him back onto the floor, into a full kneel this time, bowing over the man tenderly, even as he ground him into the floor with his own weight. A cry ripped from Light's mouth, almost a whimper and broke off the kiss for a moment.

L paused to ascertain that the sound was indeed one of appreciation before continuing to demonstrate his possession of Light. Small whimpers and moans were escaping Light every time L moved and he felt melted, completely out of his own control. He performed another half-hearted attempt to stand; this time his punishment was a new bite on his tongue, followed by one on his neck. The loudest moan yet escaped. Intrigued by this new development, Light tilted his head back, encouraging the detective who began tentatively to lick over Light's entire neck, scanning for sensitive spots. Directly over Light's pulse, he bit lightly, then sucked, as if to speed Light's heartbeat up through the suction on his neck.

When L's teeth grazed over the new and sensitive bruise, Light gave up trying to control his noises anymore, and uttered senseless random words, while he began to tremble. Light shivered like he was cold with the occasional huge tremor rocking through him, betraying his level of arousal until the words he spoke were completely unintelligible. L ducked his head briefly and returned with a button which he placed on Light's eyelid after coaxing the eye shut. He stacked a second button on top of that one. Then a third. The fourth, fifth and sixth buttons created a matching tower on the other eyelid and now unable to open his eyes, the sensations all seemed to double. L yanked Light up completely, scattering buttons, and Light gasped at the unexpected flood of light into his eyes. Pulling the younger boy on top of him, L took advantage of his newly freed hands to scratch a small "L" into Light's chest, just over his heart. The scratch turned red and the two watched, as it swelled into two raised lines. Underneath, he wrote another L. Then another. As Light's chest filled up with L's, he bowed over to meet the detective's lips again. This time it was soft, although L still seemed to know things about the nerves in his mouth from his brief exploration that even Light didn't know. Frustrated with the lack of buttons or zippers to easily pull off, Light began tearing L's shirt off until the detective lay in all his pale and otherworldly glory before him. He bent further to take an almost colorless nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping, trying to be cruel if only to regain some semblance of control and L gasped, losing all his careful composure to push his hips up into Light.

Both groaned and began to rock together, nothing existed but that delicious friction, and wet lips that occasionally dipped to send another jolt of arousal into them. Light bit hard on L's neck, bringing the detective back just enough to realize his tongue was unusually relaxed. Upon further investigation, he realized that was because he was allowing his tongue to loll out of his mouth, as he panted, _**panted**_ at the rolling of their two bodies. Growling in frustration, he pushed Light off, then pushed him again, where he fell back onto his knees on the floor. Confused, Light looked up. His eyes were almost closed, eyelids made heavy with sweat and arousal. His skin gleamed, and L secretly delighted in the idea that much of that was from his mouth, licking over the smooth expanse of Light's chest, shoulders and neck. His perfect hair resembled L's bird's nest. L looked down at the kneeling, panting man on the floor and saw a god.

"Kira…" he breathed.

"Yes…" came the heated response.

"L Lawliet…" He whispered, shocked at his own sudden confession.

"Lawliet…beautiful Lawliet…worship me…" The god with his scratched chest and bruised knees commanded. His arms raised.

"How can I not, Kira-kun?" Leaning back in satisfaction, Light relaxed.

"Then I…submit to you…Lawliet."

"I will protect Kira-kun…"

"I will protect you, Lawliet."

L pulled Light back up onto his bed, sitting cross-legged for once so the boy could put his head in his lap. He stroked his god's hair gently, worshipping with his fingers, and Kira looked up at his captor, submitting with his eyes.

"I will allow the Task Force to take tomorrow off, while we decide upon a course of action."

"Yes…tomorrow" replied a brain-dead genius.

"Tomorrow." As L drifted into sleep, he wondered if he was perhaps going crazy…it would explain the sensations and the sudden lack of any logic in his decision-making process. Light yawned and curled closer to him.

_Oh well. It can wait until tomorrow._


	14. 14

**Chapter 14: 14**

A/N: Literally, fifteen minutes after posting the last one, I went to sleep

and woke up with a fever of 102. Sorry I didn't update as quickly as

promised, but I am here, and I'm inspired, and I'll update at least twice

tonight. Pinky promise. Also, in case you still haven't figured it out, I

do not own Death Note. I think I forgot to say that last chapter, but if

you have enough time to waste suing fanfic writers, you should have enough

time to write some detailed review. Even if it is late, please love me, I

wrote my first ever lemon! Kinda...it'll get moreso in the future. But any

feedback, good or bad is appreciated because I didn't really know what the

hell I was doing.

L woke up an instant before Light again, wondering for a glowing moment if that is how he'll wake up forever; comfortable in his friend's- _a bit more than a friend, but that is a thought for later_- arms. When Light woke up, he showed him an expression that on anyone else's face would be a smile; on L's face, it was a miracle. Light smiled back. Their arms stayed wrapped around each other possessively, until L's stomach announced the absence of his usual nightly snacks. L looked down, more irritated then embarrassed, and Light blew a delicious laugh over his face.

"So…"

"So. Come down with me for breakfast?" Light almost snapped something about not having a choice, before he felt the very conspicuous absence of the cuff on his wrist.

"Of course…Lawliet."

L identified the change in the younger man's demeanor, immediately after he said the name. Light's face appeared to crumple into itself for a moment, and then his expression was lost to sight anyways as he curled up into a fetal position, oddly reminiscent of L's usual sleeping position. His fingers gripped his head so hard his knuckles turned white, and he moaned.

"Light-kun, are you ill? Light?" At the sound of his name without honorifics, Light stopped shaking. Still looking down, he said,

"That was a mistake."

"Light-kun…" L began, but stopped, not knowing what to say. Had it been a mistake? Certainly, it had not felt like one, and up until Light had said those words, he had been hoping they would continue along with- whatever they were doing, not regretting what had already passed between them. Suddenly, Light looked up, and the reddish tint to his eyes was almost as chilling as the words he spat out.

"I have to kill you, Low-light." His eyes flickered back to brown, and he seemed confused. "Lowly, I don't want you to die…I want to save you." L's hand settled over Light's.

"We will save each other." Light stretched up and kissed L lightly on the lips, thanking him for his promise, and apologizing for his words.

"It wasn't a mistake." Light leaned back to look at L before moving in to kiss him again, deeply this time. L resisted, panting,

"n-nugh…breakfast."

Light pulled back and they lay in contented silence for a moment. Light looked up to see L grinning like an idiot. The look was, on his face, even more ridiculous and Light would have laughed, if it wasn't so…cute. **Wonderful. Apparently, learning that one is gay makes them act like a lovesick high-school girl**. The brilliant, clever, _cute_, world-class detective grinned on, oblivious to Light's thoughts.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I am happy. Is this not an appropriate response?"

"No, I mean, yes, but, why are you happy?"

"Light-kun is here."

"I have been sleeping with you for some time."

"Nothing is keeping you here." He waved his wrist. "No chains." He looked closer into Light's eyes, relieved to find them solid brown. "No Kira. Yet here you remain," He looked astonished. "Because you _want_ to be."

"Of course I want to be. You're-" Beautiful? Cute? Ridiculous? Brilliant? Amazing? Is there a word that means Lawliet? "Mine." He finally chose, and between the two of them, there was not enough brainpower to analyze that statement. L's stomach interrupted again.

"Okay, breakfast." Light laughed.

Over the course of making and consuming breakfast, the two laughed, smiled, kissed, and managed to pretend there was nothing outside of the two of them. Pushing away the last of his pancakes, L smiled again at Light who was pouting and trying to remove whipped cream from his hair.

"Light, we can save each other. Truly, we can. We just have to do it together."

"I-…know." L pulled his legs in closer and stuck his thumb completely into his mouth. Failing to look dignified in the position, he removed it briefly to say,

"Continue, please." Light sighed and looked at L.

"Alright. When I first got the Death Note, I was at school, bored out of my mind…"

After my…recollection of everything, I remembered the original plan. I only had to wait for you to test the false notes. I gave myself three days to try and…change your mind. I suppose I was somewhat successful after one, although I did not intend to…submit as I did. Everything went as planned, but nothing's working out…you weren't supposed to change my mind too." Light grew agitated, waving his hands, and running them through his hair wildly as he paced. L watched, still in the same position, but on the bed now, having migrated over the course of Light's story. Finally, Light collapsed onto the bed next to him, and L slowly stretched out his legs.

"You…really did win."

"I think…If I'd killed you I would have lost what was left of what made Kira good." L searched through his inner lexicon for the correct words and finally just stroked Light's shoulder until he turned, allowing L to bestow a small chaste kiss on his lips.

"It is extremely likely that after defeating me, Light-kun would not be emotionally stable enough to handle the next challenge that came his way."

"The…next challenge?"

"I will reveal that only when it is necessary. It is still my hope that nobody else will need to get involved."

"I thought we were telling each other everything!"

"Light-kun, I trust you with my life." He solemnly drew the letters of his name on Light's chest. "But I have no illusions about you, and some secrets are not truly mine to give."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I JUST TOLD YOU _**EVERYTHING**_!" L noted the red tint returning to Light's eyes. He curled back into his usual position, careful not to appear to be hiding, and placed his thumb in his mouth, considering the mass-murderer evenly as he screamed. After his outburst, he calmed down, seeming ashamed of himself.

"And I will tell you everything I can." Light completely deflated and his big brown eyes sought out onyx pools to reassure him that things were going to end up working out.

"I am afraid the damage caused by memories rewriting themselves after new memories were formed may be more prominent than I had previously believed. May we perform some tests later?" Dumbfounded, Light nodded. **Hands down, the most random, interesting, life-changing conversation I have had in my life**.

"Well then, we have all day together before the task force returns. Whatever shall we do now? I suppose we could go for a walk in the park…" L's hands slipped around Light's waist. "Play chess…" He drew him back down to the bed. "Tennis, even? Unless you can provide any better ideas we w-mmmph."

Lights lips captured the detective's, gently as a rhythm was established, then harder until he felt he had done all he could accomplish with his lips and allowed his tongue to slip out and push its way into L's mouth. L tightened his lips, sucking Light's tongue in and out in a tight, warm, wet rhythm that instantly put Light's mind to other things. He leaned in with his entire body, pressing as much of his bare chest against L's skin that he could, then his legs and then ahhh- there was that friction from yesterday. Aware that both he and the detective were painfully hard, he began to snake a hand down, regaining some control, before L slipped a knee up between their legs and he withdrew again, content to allow the older man to pay him attention, to worship him. L's hands skimmed lightly over his body, exploring his chest, his stomach, the smooth muscles of his arms and back. Each light touch burned and the color white inexplicably filled Light's mind.

"P-please…" The dark-haired man sucked on his earlobe, paying it attention that was unfair, that had to be illegal, before breathing into his ear,

"Please what?" Light's eyes flashed red for a moment in irritation as he realized how unaffected the man sounded besides being somewhat out of breath. The knee moved again and brown-eyed he looked up to beg,

"Please, c-can I have nghah mmmore…?" L traced the patterns his fingers had made with his tongue, pausing whenever Light twitched to pay sensitive spots more attention, sucking, and licking his way down. L leaned back to look at his masterpiece and in the mirror, Light saw a gothic L begin to appear in the bruises and scratches on his chest.

"What are you doing, La-" Suddenly, predatory, L growled and literally pounced onto the younger man. detective. The air whooshed out of him and he made a distinctly ungodly squeak. Finally, finally, L seemed to succumb to the same need Light was lost in and rocked against the man's hips. He could feel how painfully hard Light was and smirked before the man shifted and he realized he was just as hopelessly lost. A rare pink flush settled across L's face, and Light couldn't help himself.

"Beautiful…" he moaned, before L's tongue filled his mouth and he couldn't speak any longer. When L pulled back from the kiss, he whined, trying to care about how disgustingly human the noise was, but he needed L back. As L kissed his way down and when he passed Light's navel, pausing to lick a particularly sore new bruise, his intentions became clear. Yanking off the bottom of Light's pajamas, he licked, experimentally, at the tip of Light's erection before submerging it into his mouth.

"Aaaaugh!" moaned Light, arching his back as he began to twitch and writhe helplessly. L's fingers were incredibly dexterous, but his mouth, oh _god, his mouth_. Impossibly skilled, the detective found every sensitive spot Light possessed, and possibly a few more, doing wickedly delicious things to them with his tongue and lips and ocassionally, with a gentleness that left Light mewling and clenching hands and toes against the sheets, his teeth. The wonderful, moist heat filled Light's body, surrounding his arousal and shooting sparks up his body that electrified him before melting and pooling in his belly. A new level of tension grew in his entire body and he felt that he would surely explode, atom parting from atom, without even a trace of Light left behind, and when L started humming again, the vibrations made him believe he had, for a moment, simply combusted with the sheer pleasure of it. "Kirei…" he sighed and after a final burst, a release that made him see stars, everything seemed to explode with white and delicious tremors flowed through him, wracking his body with a kind of pleasure Light couldn't believe existed. His body screamed in joy, and he thought**, I can't take this, I'm going to die, and fuck it, I'll be dying happy**, before everything went black and he couldn't think anymore.

Light couldn't remember ever being more relaxed or happy than he was in that moment, so even when he came to, he basked in the dark for a moment. A worried voice cut through his bliss.

"Light? Light-kun! Are you alright? Yagami!" regretfully, he opened his eyes to see the detective, as usual, crouched too close. Frowning, he slid his eyes back shut.

"Why are you waking me up? I was having the most wonderful dream…you were in it."

"_Idiot! _You just passed out! I was so worried." Eyes still closed, Light accepted his return to reality.

"As far as I know, no one's ever actually died of happiness." He pondered what had gone through his mind in the moments before he blacked out. "Not a bad way to go though…"

He pushed himself up and into L's lips. The worry there tasted almost as good as the desperation from before. And…

"That reminds me…you still have a problem that needs taking care of." He tilted his head and sat up farther to push his tongue as deeply into L's mouth as possible, claiming every bit of it before nibbling the older man's tongue. He bit down lightly, as his hand slipped down into the detective's boxers, pushing them down with his wrists, even as he grabbed the man, hard. He pumped a couple of times, making the detective groan and lean against him before he rolled the man over on the bed and allowed L to go completely limp, sinking gratefully into the covers as Light pumped and stroked and occasionally licked over him. L moaned, long and deep and needy, and Light looked into his eyes trying to recall ever seeing anything so goddamn sensual in his entire life. L was close relatively quickly, squirming and wiggling against Light's hands and stomach and finally, Light bit down where the man's neck met his shoulder, hard, tasting blood before L writhed and he shot spurts of warm seed over them both.

Light watched the detective panting, slightly amused, but mostly giddy at the feeling of rightness that seemed to depend on him being in the man's arms. They relaxed for a couple of hours, basking in the feeling of each other and the sun moving across the window, drifting in and out. Eventually, they realized they couldn't stay there all day covered in the slowly drying evidence of their mutual pleasure, and Light stretched and asked,

"Shower?"

"mmmm?"

"Do you want to shower?"

"You go first…"

"Well, I was hoping you might want to shower…with me?"

L was in the bathroom before he had finished talking, shower running and soap in hand.


	15. 15

**Chapter 15: 15**

*A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They really made my day (so much

that I'm dedicating Biology class to updating this). If I owned a Death

Note, I would kill criminals in the hopes of attracting my very own L. This

chapter is devoted to establish L and Light's relationship, sorry if it's a

little too much filler fluff.*

*You can ignore this next bit if you don't care about reviews/responses and

want to skip straight to L and Light waltzing out of the closet together.*

*Breezy-kuki: Thank you very much! I am doing my best to keep everyone in

character. I don't know if its fair to say I know what it's like to be an

outcast, however, I definitely know what its like to be different; I

skipped two grades growing up, and that experience inspires a lot of L and

Light's thought processes. Thank you for all your reviews! Its really great

getting feedback. You can be meaner if you want=85I'm going to end up spoil=

ed=85

*plannedbyReaperLight: Yes, that's the idea. Fortunately, L has a doctorate

in everything, so hopefully he can stop Light's split personality before it

goes any further?*

*NinjahNeachy: Misa will be in here later. So far, these last few chapters

have focused on bringing L and Light together and in this one, my intent is

to establish them as a couple before the real trouble starts. Light set

things up so that L would be killed by Rem, even though he has decided to

work with L, Rem still has decent motive to kill L. That all starts next

chapter. I agree, I don't really like Misa either, but she's not a bad guy,

she's just a fangirl in the position to blackmail her object of worship

into a relationship. I would do the same to L like that. *snaps fingers**

Another two hours later, a dripping wet L and Light Yagami lay entangled on the bed, alternating between drying each other off and laughing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Watari entered, ignoring the compromising position the two were in to announce that Soichiro had arrived for his son. The two quickly finished drying off, pulled on clothes and ran downstairs. When Soichiro entered the office, the two were innocently working away.

"Son, are you ready to go home?"

"Er- I need to pack my stuff still…"

"I thought that was what you stayed last night for?"

"We were otherwise occupied, Yagami-san."

"Yeah, we uh, played chess. Lots and lots of chess." Soichiro looked at them suspiciously. L shifted uncomfortably and his collar dropped down an inch.

"Is that a bite mark?" L looked down and examined the edge of the mark.

"Yes. Yes it is." Soichiro looked slightly strangled.

"Who…who gave that to you?" Light looked guiltily at L who seemed unaffected by Soichiro's fingers itching to injure him.

"Well, there is the obvious culprit…" L looked at Light. "However, now that we are unchained, you must remember that I am free to do whatever I wish at night and can go out to attend to my, ah, personal interests. Last night, I-"

"I bit him!" Light burst out, in a belated attempt at damage control. Soichiro turned towards him.

"Were you two…fighting again?" He sounded_ hopeful_.

"No, we're…" Light coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "Romantically involved." L turned towards Light, interested. _Is that what we are? Hmmm, this will lower the opinion of the task force towards me, but Light will be able to remain here with-_

"You are coming home RIGHT NOW! L, is Light still a suspect?"

"No, Light-kun has been-"

"Then I am taking him off this case, as. His. Father! You are not to see each other!" Watari appeared with Light's bags. Soichiro snatched them and stomped out, dragging Light behind him.

Later, Light tried to fall asleep without L's now familiar warmth by his side. He looked at the clock. 2:15. a light tapping at his window caught his attention.

"L!" he ran over and let L in. "I feel like a character from a romance novel. My father will kill you if he finds you, you know."

"He cannot kill me. I am L!" Light gave him a look. "I'll leave before he wakes up."

They curled up and together, fell asleep.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Soichiro. Light jumped away from L, guiltily and L frowned, snuggling back into Light. _Fascinating. I seem to have actually slept through the night._

"OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Sayu and Sachiko appeared at the door to see what was going on.

"What are you- oh. Light, what's going on?"

"Uh…"

"Hello, Yagami-san. I am Ryuuzaki, Light's _very_ good friend."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Sayu screamed. No one else seemed to be able to find words. Soichiro appeared as though the thought of the great detective L being his son's…_boyfriend_ was going to send him to an early grave. Sachiko recovered first.

"Well, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"I would be delighted to, Yagami-san."

"Alright, please come down quickly. Soichiro, I think we should let the boys get ready." Soichiro looked defeated. She guided him away. Sayu stared for a moment longer. Suddenly she giggled.

"My onii-san is gay! Gay, gay, gay! Too perfect for the girls?" laughing, she skipped away. L and Light looked at each other.

"L, I am in so much trouble. Weren't you going to leave before they woke up?"

"A miscalculation. Move in with me."

"That would get me in more trouble."

"But we would be together. Also, do not forget you are in more than one kind of trouble. We need to talk about our strategies. So neither of us has to kill the oth-"

"Yes, we-"

"IF YOU DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I AM GOING TO COME UPSTAIRS AND GET YOU BOTH!"

L and Light cleaned up as quickly as possible and appeared downstairs. The doorbell rang. Sachiko answered the door, where Watari stood, in full butler mode. He bowed deeply.

"I have a change of clothes for Master Ryuuzaki."

"Oh, sure, come on in!" Watari entered the dining room and bowed.

"I brought the clothing you requested, sir. Will anything else be required?"

"No thank you, Watari, that is all." L went upstairs to change. Everyone stared at Light.

"I, uh. So that was Ryuuzaki. He's my- " L appeared on the staircase. Relieved to be interrupted, Light walked over. Everyone stood around awkwardly for a moment. Sachiko cleared her throat.

"Well, shall we all go to the dining room?"

L stared at the chair. Light and Soichiro both watched to see how he would handle it. Carefully, L lowered himself onto the chair, placing his feet firmly on the floor. Expectantly, he looked up.

"Is something wrong?" Light and Soichiro shook their heads "no" and sat down also. Sachiko set a bowl of noodles in front of each of them. A little awkwardly, L scooped some up and put it into his mouth. He swallowed. Then he coughed. Light patted him on the back, rolling his eyes.

"You're supposed to chew it."

"Oh." Sayu stared.

"Haven't you eaten noodles before?"

"No." he replied, impassively.

"Why not? Where are you from? Are you some sort of famous person? Like, politically or something? Are you a prince? Oh my gosh, is that why you have that butler guy? You must be super rich…do you live all on your own?"

To Light's surprise, L responded to Sayu's questions.

"Because I do not sleep, and only foods that are high in sugars replenish my energy properly. I do not know where I am from, I am an orphan. I am not personally famous, nor do I have any particular political value. I am not, as far as I know, a prince, but as I do not know my origins, I suppose it is possible. The likelihood is under .03%. My 'butler' as you call him, is actually my companion. It is his job to take care of me and my needs while I travel. I am exceedingly rich, more so than you can possibly estimate. In regards to your last question, I do not 'live on my own' in that I do not live anywhere on a long-term basis, I travel too much."

"You're an orphan? That's so sad." Light shot a warning look at Sayu, but L merely shrugged.

"I have never known parents; it would be illogical to miss them. Watari has somewhat fulfilled that role." Light felt a flash of guilt when he realized the likelihood Watari would have also died during L's assassination.

"You must be really smart and stuff! You talk so…what's the word…concisely!"

"It is most efficient to speak in a manner that gets my point across rapidly."

"Well, you must be really smart to be dating my brother, cuz he sure doesn't date you for your fash- What?" She asked, referring to the death glare Light was sending her way.

"Be polite, Sayu!"

"No, it is fine. Yes, I am extremely intelligent, more so than your brother. And he doesn't seem to mind my- ow!"

Light retracted his elbow and glared. Pleasantly, L put another spoonful of noodles into his mouth, chewed very deliberately, and swallowed. Despite L's insistence on being the most annoying guest ever, he found he was enjoying the feeling of L with the rest of his family. Soichiro inhaled breakfast as quickly as he could, then leaped up.

"Thank you for breakfast, but work is starting soon, so-" Only Light could see L texting under the table. Soichiro's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"This is L. Work will be starting an hour later than usual." L looked at Soichiro innocently.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" He gritted his teeth. "As it happens, we are no longer in a hurry. Work is starting late today."

"Lucky us!" exclaimed L, grabbing Light's hand. "More time to pack!"

"What?" Soichiro actually growled, through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Koibito. What do you mean, dear?"

"Light is moving in with me."

"WHAT?" Yelled Sachiko.

"Light is moving in with me. Light, go pack." Numbly, Light nodded and walked upstairs to his room. **That man… **Bemused, he watched his hands set neatly folded clothes into organized piles in a suitcase**. Well, I guess we'll be living together now…** Unbeknownst to Light, a smile crept over his face, one only L would have recognized, that was a little lopsided, and completely unpracticed. Somewhere in his head, Kira growled. That smile was too much Light and not enough Kira**. It's not too late. Victory does not have to be compromised. You do not have to share anything with L**. Light's eyes glowed red for a moment, but he shook it off. **No. I want to share with L. My life, and home and even…this. If I have to**. Bags packed, he walked downstairs.

L looked dispassionate, as always. Soichiro's face was purple. Sachiko looked as though she may pass out at any moment, and Sayu's face was filled with glee that her perfect big brother had finally done something wrong.

"There is no way you are leaving and moving away with this…this freak." Light grabbed L's hand.

"Otou-san, calm down. I-"

"I will NOT calm down! What is wrong with you? Did he make you do this? Is this a test? Surely you don't really think you can just waltz out of my house and into the arms of this abnormally pale, creepy, perverted-"

"_**Yagami**_!" He straightened from Ryuuzaki into L. "You will not devolve into name-calling. You will not attack either your son or me with foolish assumptions about our relationship. We are going to leave, and you are going to let us. Do I make myself clear?"

Soichiro glared, but everyone besides L seemed relieved and astonished that that was all he'd done. Privately, Light was also proud. That had clearly been a force of nature, briefly peeking out from the pale man who was slowly slouching back into his terrible posture.

Watari appeared and relieved Light of his bags. L surveyed the family, with what only Light could identify as a smirk. **You're enjoying this, you bastard**. _Oh,_ _I am really enjoying this_.

"Well, uh, bye Otou-san, Okaa-san. See you later, Sayu."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"We are going to _**talk,**_ later."

"YesOtou-san." Opening the door, Light rolled his eyes.

"You brought the limo?"

"Which car would Light-kun have preferred?"

"Nevermind." Sayu stared at the limo, obviously impressed.

In the car, Light looked at L and sighed.

"They think you're corrupting me."

"Aren't I?"

"I mean they think you're a villainous pervert who is coming after my innocence and tempting me with debauchery."

"Debauchery sounds nice."

"We only have another half hour until we have to be at work."

29 minutes later, L and Light walked into the office, still damp and flushed from their shower. And other things. Matsuda attacked first.

"Good morning, you two! How was your day off? How was your house, Light?"

"I, uh…" Honestly, why can't I verbalize anything today?

"Light-kun has decided to prolong his stay here at headquarters."

"He's not under suspicion again, is he?"

"No, he is not."

"So, uh, why?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he…never mind." Soichiro appeared at the door.

"Light, we need to talk. Now." Light nodded and followed his father out into a random empty room of the hotel. He brought his coffee mug. Walking into the room, he set it down on the table. He checked his father quickly, and noted, with relief the absence of a firearm.

"Son, you're…gay, then?"

"Apparently." Kira purred in his chest, enjoying the ease with which he slipped into his professional persona, coolly dealing with his father in the way he used to reserve for lying to people he didn't respect. After all, dealing with this as if it didn't matter was a form of lying.

"What about the girlfriends, Light? You haven't had a lot of them, but every so often…Takada? Misa-Misa?"

"Dad, I've had people I can tolerate more than others. I was never dating Takada, we were just friends. And Misa Amane isn't…well, I mean, its complicated."

"Have you told her about your…relationship with L?"

"No, not yet. I intend to as soon as I find a decent way to do it. It complicates things that she might have the power to kill us all." **Alright, the patience is slipping a little.**

"Why him, Light? Why L? Why couldn't you settle down with some nice girl, or even boy, but why him?"

"What's wrong with him? He is a highly successful, brilliant-"

"He's a freak!

"Then so am I! He is the only person on my level, Otou-san! Do you think being a genius means high test scores and bragging rights? I am popular, but I am lonely. I get to choose between sitting through agonizingly boring conversations with slow-minded people, or being known for the freak I am because every time someone else is digging for a word, I know the word, and ten more concise alternatives to it. Every time someone struggles for an answer, I've figured it out before they even thought of the question. I hate this! I hate acting like I'm an idiot so I can fit in with the other idiots. Otou-san, I love you, but I've been solving your hardest cases with ease since I was 11!"

"I only let you help after you turned 16."

"I'd been hacking into your system and leaving anonymous tips for years by then."

"Son, you're confused, then. You've never had a friend on your level, and you are excited. As you should be. Just, don't rush into a physical relationship."

"I am closer to L than I have ever been to any other person."

"Because he chained you to his arm!"

"Because he is unique, Otou-san, and so am I! You know what we did, last weekend? He taught me German. In two days. We're going to Germany after this case is closed so I can practice. Who else can do that for me?"

"He is wealthy, but I'm sure you can find-"

"Not the money. He designed a course for me, and it was the first course at my level I've taken since you gave me AP study books in second grade! He sat down with me, and challenged my brain like nobody else ever has, and like it isn't miraculous I found someone who cares enough to do all that, he wants to share this experience with me all the way through and…aren't you happy I found that?"

"Light, I realize this is overwhelming for you, but you are too young! I cannot allow you to do this. Do you really believe you are doing the same for him? He is much, much older than you, and just because he can woo you into skipping out of our house and into his bed-"

"Otou-san, I am not skipping into his bed. We have not had sex," Soichiro's cheeks turned bright red, but he looked relieved. "and we are not together for physical reasons, although the attraction is there. I am disappointed you think so little of me. Regardless, I do not need you to _allow_ me to do this. I am 18 years old, I love L, and this conversation is done."

Light walked into the office, slamming the door behind him. Soichiro followed him in, after a couple of minutes. Walking behind L to sit at his computer, Light happened to glance at L's screen. It showed a video feed of an empty hotel room with a still steaming mug at the table. L seemed to be in shock_. I love L. I couldn't see his eyes, damn it, it was too dark. Was that Kira, fighting for his life? Or does Light…love me._ Light's hand slipped into his, worried.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed.

"Yes, fine." _Am I okay? Okay, in this use, noun, meaning acceptable or satisfactory. _Before, being what he estimated to be 90% okay was eating cake, curled up and solving a case. Debating with Light surpassed that by approximately 3000%, so, the revised percentage of okay he was at was…L didn't know. No percentage magically showed up in his mind. _Feelings are hard_. Light squeezed his hand, reassuringly, before pulling away and returning to work they both knew was pointless. _But worth it_.

*A/N: I am really, really worried about remaining in character for Light's

big coming out chapter. Please, please review and tell me what I did well,

and what I can do better. Also, next chapter will address Misa Amane and

Lights old plan to kill L, I promise I have not forgotten about plot.*


	16. 16

"We need to talk, Kirei. Come plot with me." Light opened his arms, beckoning L over to the bed for their conversation.

"Please do not call me that."

"Why?" Light asked, surprised.

"Because its untrue, if either of us is beautiful, it is Light-kun. If you really need a pet name, I believe I have provided you with a plethora. You may call me Ryuuzaki, Ryuga, L, Lawli even, or Ryu-"

"Then why can't I call you beautiful?"

"It makes me uncomfortable." L _looked _uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Because, it's not true." L shifted. "I am not. I am flattered that Light-kun feels the need to make such a declaration of physical attraction during intimate moments, however, I would prefer to hear something that meant something from him." Light rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. Kirei means something to me." He kissed L, slow and sweet. "Would you like to know what I think is beautiful about you?" L gasped from the kiss, wide-eyed, and too embarrassed to actually ask. "You have long eyelashes. So dark on your skin, and they brush against your cheekbones when you're thinking." He kissed them, softly. "And your skin is beautiful too; it's so smooth and unblemished.

You are so white, I didn't think you were human at first. I still don't. You must be an angel. You glow sometimes, you know? The way the moon does." Eyes still closed from the kisses on his eyelashes, L flushed lightly. "That too. When you blush, it colors your face and you- you're breathtaking. And you only blush for me." He kissed the center of the blush, on the dip in the bridge of L's nose. "Your hair…" he stroked it, softly, marveling at the impossible softness of it, before brushing his lips against it.

"Your lips…" L waited for the kiss, but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes and looked at Light. Light seemed at a loss for words, staring him up and down, and loving him with his eyes. He pulled L off the bed and stood him in front of the mirror in their room, slipping his arms around his waist from behind and burying his nose in L's neck before peeking out at the mirror and looking at L looking at himself. "God, L, you're just so…beautiful." Suddenly he smiled.

"The bags under your eyes because you're too damn devoted to give up on anything unless you actually pass out from exhaustion. The weird way you sit, all hunched with your spine sticking out, because you want to always be at your best. The way you ask questions about things, or, do stupid things like swallowing noodles without chewing because you really don't know. You're too skinny" his fingers lightly traced each of L's ribs, before slipping back up the light muscles to his shoulders. "Because you're probably malnourished from only ever eating cake. Your posture is terrible." L hunched into himself further, wondering why Light had shifted topics to his faults, but knowing himself to be guilty of everything he said. "You don't blink enough, it makes your stare too intense and it has an eerie effect. You dress like you don't care, which you probably don't. It's a miracle you haven't chewed your thumb off yet. You are, without a doubt, the strangest looking man I've ever met." Light walked around to the front of L. "…and I love it. It's beautiful. You're beautiful, because you're strange. Completely, unadulterated Lawliet." He brushed his lips against L's again, but L grabbed him, pulling him closer with a silent thank you. His lips moved against the younger man's, and his already bruised and sensitive lips burned with the intensity of it. Suddenly, he broke off.

"A-ah…"

"Why did you stop?"

"We, uh, we had to talk, did we not?" Light frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Both sat down on the bed. L drew his legs up, to think better.

"As I recall, the first problem at hand is Misa Amane. She needs to be kept happy, but she has convinced herself that the only happiness she'll ever truly feel is with you."

"Yes."

"But the moment she becomes unbearably miserable, Rem, her shinigami will sacrifice her life to kill you."

"Yes."

"I see multiple solutions. One, we can recruit a third Kira. If he or she also develops a personal relationship with you, he or she can be manipulated to kill Misa, in which case, they will also die, by Rem's hand."

"Too risky. Encouraging a relationship with him or her would only exacerbate Misa's current feelings of neglect. This could cause Rem to take early action."

"True. We could also find a more ideal candidate for Misa's love."

"That seems unrealistic. As you said before, she has convinced herself that I am the only one she can find happiness with."

"Three, continue to live like this, for the rest of your life, making her exactly as happy as she needs to be for you to remain alive."

"No!"

"Tell her you're gay."

"What?"

"Tell her that you are confused. You love her, but you don't find yourself sexually attracted to her. That you want to be together with her, but you can't be there for her in that way. Beg her to remain friends with you. Flatter her, stress her importance in your life, and point out the fact that this is beyond your control, but with what you do control, you love her."

"She'll grow instantly jealous and kill whoever I'm with, even if it is a man. You can't die."

"Ask her to give up the note first. Tell her it is part of the plan and she'll trust you."

"Would Rem go along with it?"

"Rem is like a parent for Amane-san. She wants what is best for her and realizes that what Amane-san believes to be best is not necessarily what she wants for herself. She already dislikes and distrusts you, yes?"

"Yes."

"I believe she would actually be amenable to this plan."

"That may be the best course of action."

"I do appreciate the introduction of a plan that does not end in Misa's death." Rem said casually, floating out of the wall. L and Light both jumped, guiltily.

"Had you agreed on a plan that would end in her death, I would have written both your names down before you even left this room. Do not underestimate the danger of even wishing ill to Misa." Light's eyes turned red, but his expression stayed thoughtful, before brightening in sudden realization and turning penitent.

"I- I can't believe I thought about…about killing Misa. After all she's done for me." He looked up mournfully at Rem. "I will protect her." Rem's mouth turned down at the corners.

"Kira, you are scum, even for a human. Your manipulation and lack of morals truly knows no bounds." All the emotion slid off Kira's face, but the red stayed in his eyes. In a strange, bored voice, he replied,

"Worth a try, wasn't it? Anyways, do you agree to this plan? Both you and Misa get to live, and you can even give your notebook to one of her stalkers so you can creep around behind her for the rest of her life. Well, the half she didn't trade you, anyways." Kira smirked_. Kira is ruthless. He is actually mocking the shinigami that the woman she loves has given up so much of her life for him. It does not make any difference to the conversation so…he is doing this because he enjoys her pain?_

"Very well, human. I agree to this because it is best for Misa."

"Then go back and stalk her. Unless you wanted to watch?"

"I watched two days ago." Both L and Light were caught off guard again. "I do not understand. You did not explore each other completely, however, I am certain the way it works is supposed to involve a woman and a man. Misa is much more…" She looked at L deliberately. "beautiful. And yet you find reason to be a loving partner for this man." The red vanished from his eyes when he looked at L and his voice betrayed his first true guilt. "I just…I can't give this to Misa. I never have been able to. I needed her, and it is regretful that she…loved me enough to let me use her. I...am sorry, Rem."

"I believe you, human." She floated through the door. "I am telling Misa that you are using me to send the message you would like to arrange a date with her tomorrow."

"This may actually work, L."

"After my second doctorate in psychology, I realized I could not simply learn the ways of social interaction, however, the knowledge and insight into the psyche remain."

"So that takes care of me. Now we should discuss your problem."

"My problem?"

"How you will wrap up the investigation."

"I suppose you have a suggestion?"

"Do what I've been doing. Sacrifice the guilty." At the word guilty, his eyes turned red again. "Choose a criminal. A really nasty one, if it makes you feel better. Make some evidence. Catch him. Execute him. And announce to the world how L has conquered Kira. I will never touch a heart attack again, and we can continue making the world a better place in our respective ways."

"I do not find that morally acceptable!"

"Fine, then. What do you suggest?"

"…" Light waited patiently for L to think of anything else.

_**They are in the rain. Light says something, but the rain is too loud. L tilts his head and cups his hand to his ear. I can't hear you…Finally Light just walks up and talks to him. The rain falls. Clothes are soaked. Words are lost. Moments pass. At last Light walks back inside, L following him this time. Now they are somewhere else. Inside, but still dripping. L kneels before Light, with no reason whatsoever to abandon himself, and dries Light's feet. Light is reminded, for an instant of an old culture class he took in 5th grade, and what he knows of the Christian religion. Judas. He thinks, as his beautiful L kneels before him, lips moving, and he realizes it is in response to something he has just said. Funny, they are inside now, but he still can't hear over the rain. And…bells too. **_

_**There are bells in the rain, adding a sparkly texture to the sound. They are somewhere else again. Inside the office, the familiar space charged with fear. Something is wrong. The screens have turned gray. L looks panicked. And then calm. A spoon drops through the air, followed by L. That spoon, that is still warm from L's mouth captivates Light. It seems to fall in slow motion. He knows he has to catch it, or Watari will have to go all the way to the main kitchens to get another one. And that is all Light can process, because if he thinks of the other falling object, he will scream. So he dives for the spoon. It seems to fall purposefully slow, waiting for him. Something goes wrong, and L is in his arms. He realized he was aiming for L all along. "You said you'd protect me." His eyes say. "You said I could trust you." And he wants nothing more than to scream back, "You can trust me! I didn't do this! I love you, La-" and he chokes on the thought. He can't think of L's name, he can't think of L's name, or remember why it mattered so much…in fact….Kira looks down at his enemy. And smiles.**_

Light woke up to a gentle prod on his arm.

"I see no alternative to Light-kun's suggestion. I will continue thinking, but for now, we assume we will be following that plan."

"Okay. Lawliet!"

"Yes?"

"I know your name."

"Obviously."

"Its just…if we hadn't…if I hadn't…I wouldn't have known your name."

"Is Light-kun alright?"

"Nightmare."

"Ah."

L kissed Light in comfort, but it tasted a little like murder, a little like the first realization of the magnitude, the wrongness of what they had chosen to do for each other and after a while, they stopped.

"We should go to sleep."

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Good night."


	17. 17

"But why, Light? I want to be helpful to you…" Light brushed her hair back from her face.

"You have been helpful, Misa. But L is investigating further and you…I can't let you…I just can't lose you." Light swallowed and looked down. On his laptop, L tried to adjust the camera until he saw the telltale gleam of red in Light's eyes, the color of a convincing lie. "I need you, Misa, more than I need a second Kira. I won't risk you for anything."

"Oh, Light." Misa breathed, forgetting everything but Light's soothing fingertips on her skin. "Rem-san?" She addressed the glowering shinigami behind her, while still looking at Light. "Thank you so much, Rem-san. I love you…" Rem pretended for a moment that Misa was still addressing her and not Light. "I forfeit ownership of this Death Note." Misa breathed and swayed against Light.

"Misa, are you okay?"

"Fine, Light. Sorry, what just happened?" Light did his best to look pained.

"I said I loved you, Misa. More than I have ever loved anyone. Which is why this is so hard for me…to realize now that I feel a different kind of love than I thought."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not attracted to women, Misa. I guess it is obvious now. I mean, Misa, you are the most beautiful-" Three rooms away, L winced at the word. "special, talented, attractive woman I have ever met, and I guess if I can't feel that way, even though I love you, I must not be into girls at all."

"No, Light! We can still be together, we just don't have to, er-" Light turned an anguished face up to her, the red eyes only slightly ruining the effect.

"But I wouldn't be happy! And…you wouldn't too, not really. Knowing I could never be fully yours. I can only live with myself if I free you to find someone more…deserving. Who can appreciate you. See all the wonderful things I see and actually do something about them." Light managed a few tears and turned Misa's head up so she could see them before they dried. "Do you…Do you believe that I love you? Really?" Through her tears, Misa swallowed hard, but nodded. "Then please let me stay a small part of your life, even if you hate me, I just want to be there for you…"

"Of course, Light." And charmed by his devotion, moved by his plight, Misa was somehow ending up comforting Light. Faintly disgusted, L and Rem stepped back from the monitors.

"You see the monster in him, human." It was a statement, not a question. L nodded.

"I see the God in him too."

"He is a foolish child and still confuses the two."

"I know. I want to save him." Without a parting comment to commemorate her departure, Rem floated out of the room, presumably on to whatever future she could hope to share with Misa.

"Team, today I am expecting some guests." Mogi raised his hand.

"Yes, Mogi?"

"Is it Aiber and Wedy?"

"No."

"So…"

"So what, Mogi?"

"Never mind." **Amazing how he always pulls that off**, thought Light, mentally taking notes. In German, he turned to Light and explained, "They are here to help us with our problem."

The team got back to work, now used the German between the two geniuses. (Or in Matsuda's words, "awww, they made up a language so they can say secret best friend things to each other…") Everyone worked through lunch, hoping to meet the mysterious L's associates, but when they still hadn't shown up by 8:00pm, the task force went home. It wasn't until two days later that a huge crash, followed by a string of curses made L look up from his work.

"Ah, my guests have arrived. Watari, please show them-"

"L!" screamed a voice, and as the door opened, a black blur streaked into the room and attached itself to L. He patted the blonde gently on the head while trying to pry her off. Finally, she disengaged, shaking her pretty hair which just brushed her shoulders and peeping up through thick bangs with blue eyes.

"I do not recall inviting you."

"Yeah, but you know we go everywhere together. You did prepare two rooms for us."

"Electricity bills?"

"Plumbing."

"Well done."

"Aw, Matt did it."

Another boy shuffled in, completely engrossed in a handheld videogame.

"Hello, Matt."

"Hey, L."

"This is the task force, Matt."

"Hey, dudes."

"This is where you'll be working."

"Cool."

"Care to explain why you're two days late?"

"No."

"Alright." The red head seemed completely uninterested in anything outside of his game. Used to unemotional L, the task force ignored him for the much more interesting blonde. She had produced a chocolate bar from God-knows-where considering she was wearing tight leather pants and ate it with one hand, while the other adjusted her vest, under which she wore nothing at all. She looked a little like the antithesis of L.

"L, do you have chocolate?"

"I would have, if only you had come two days ago." Light took pity on the girl and gave her directions to the kitchen. She vanished. Suddenly, the "quiet, withdrawn one" jumped wildly in the air screaming,

"Level 212! AWESOME!" Suddenly animated, he shoved the game in his combat boot, ignoring the many pockets hanging off of his cargo pants. Yanking off his vest, he dumped it to the floor, revealing the rest of his striped shirt. He walked up to L for a fist pound, which the detective returned awkwardly, and then collapsed onto the small leather couch in the workroom. "You called me here to do something, but…" he yawned, "jet lag, you know? Let us talk about it in two hours." His head dropped back and amazingly, he seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Hello, L." Even L seemed surprised when a third boy showed up at the door. He appeared to be a living incarnation of the color white; white skin, socks, pajamas, even hair.

"Hello, Near. I did not expect you to accompany them here." A white hand slipped up to white hair and began twirling the strands.

"Mello and I decided that each of us would be the other's greatest asset in the event of the other coming in first place."

"I would expect that kind of logic from you, but from Mello it seems out of character."

"Mello possesses hidden depths."

"Damn straight." The blonde agreed, reappearing with two more suitcases and a new bar of chocolate. "I brought up your bags, snowflake."

"Mello will kindly refrain from calling me that." She smirked.

"Sorry. I brought up your bags, cotton ball."

"Thank you. Mello is extremely gentlemanly…for a girl." From nowhere, Mello produced two guns out of thin air and pointed them at Near's head.

"GODDAMMIT NEAR! I am NOT a fucking girl!" seemingly unperturbed by the death threat pointed at his face, Near pulled a puzzle from his suitcase and dumped out a pile of white pieces, looking through them carefully.

"What kind of girl are you then, Mello?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you albino freak!"

"If that was your true intention, I would no doubt be deceased already." Mello's guns were stuffed into a leather waistband, and she- sorry, _he_- snatched three of Near's puzzle pieces. "Guess what you'll have to do to get these back…"

"Keep them."

"But then you'll never finish your puzzle. Shit, is that the time? I gotta go take care of something for work, see ya later L." He walked out. Near's face remained calm, but his fingers worried at his hair with increased vigor.

"He is correct in assuming I can neither finish this puzzle without those pieces, nor can I simply not finish it. I should not have pushed him."

"What is he going to make you do to get your puzzle pieces back?"

"Mello wishes for me to trade sexual favors for the safe return of my puzzle pieces."

Dead silence.

L recovered first.

"Would you like me to buy you an identical puzzle, Near?" Near showed his teeth briefly in what may have been an attempt to smile.

"No thank you. I do not mind. I have not taught Mello a lesson for some time."

Dead silence.

Never thrown off for long, L asked, "Will you be sharing a room with Mello, then?"

"Yes." Light got over his shock enough to walk up to L and say,

"Aren't you proud your mini-me is just. Like. You?" Near raised an eyebrow, and Light watched carefully for the moment of dawning comprehension. **There it is**. Light smiled suggestively, confirming Near's suspicions.

"Thank you, Light. Now if you're quite finished suggesting at irrelevant information regarding my personal life…" Matt sat up suddenly, yanking the goggles down to hang at his neck, revealing shockingly pretty green eyes.

"Nice. Join the party, L, it must be something in the water. So what did you want? We can fill in Mels-Bells later."

L led them all to a room with only one camera, which he disconnected. Without preamble, he sat down and announced, "I need you to create a false trail of evidence and convict this criminal-" he handed Matt a folder. "Of being Kira." Shocked, Matt stared.

"W-why would I do that? What about catching the real Kira?"

"No need." He held up a finger to stop the red-head. "Because Light Yagami is Kira."

"No. Fucking. Way."


	18. 18

**Shit. Shit shit shit. L, what are you doing? How could you just come out and say that? They already know we're in a relationship, now they'll assume I'm manipulating you into this. If they are as smart as you clearly must believe them to be, why would you bring them in? We don't need more geniuses adding to the mess. Even if Matt possesses the abilities you describe, even if he can create a flawless frame, I know you could have done so just as easily. What are you doing, L? I thought you wanted us to win…together.**

"Please recall that the institution you grew up in, and essentially your whole childhoods were orchestrated by me. I would appreciate this favor, although you will of course, still be compensated for your help."

"Dude. So many different levels of not okay."

"Also recall that I am not the only one in this room who is harboring a criminal." Light was very confused when both successors looked at their toes pointedly. Finally, Near said,

"Ah, now I understand. Matt, I believe we are being blackmailed." L tilted his head. _Good, I believe I have a 92% chance of success at this point._

"Yes, I was not unaware of Mello's activities directly after his departure from Whammy's." Matt's fingers flew from pocket to pocket, occasionally pausing over a game he could play before returning to his sides in fists. Near twisted his hair agitatedly.

"This is unusual for you, L. May I ask what prompted this? I suspect you are allowing your emotions to interfere with your abilities as a detective."

"It is regrettable that you have discovered our relationship and Light's identity before any of his other traits, however, that could not be helped. You will, no doubt, make your assumptions regarding how much of my decision is personal bias. That is fine. You would not become good detectives if you did not. Know this, though. Light-kun is under my protection, and I will be personally training him. I have no doubt that you will also come to realize how much more useful he is alive, but for now, if for no other reason than to appease me, he will not be touched." Near's fingers stopped twisting.

"You said he was to be trained. Will he also enter into the line of successors?" Twist, twist, twist.

"No. He is to remain with me." Near clasped his hands together, still for once. Light decided to associate that stillness with Near reaching a conclusion.

"What about when you die?" Light almost laughed. **Foolish children. Would God allow his favored angel to die?**

"He will not die." L rolled his eyes.

"Light-kun, there is always the distinct possibility that I will die. Near is not wrong for asking."

"I won't let you die. You will NOT die." Light's eyes glowed red. Near opened his mouth to comment on the change, but L shot him a warning look_. Now is not the time for Kira-kun to emerge. If they believe Light to be insane, they will not help._

"L,"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I forbid you from dying. Apparently I have grown somewhat dependant on your presence. I intend to break that dependency as soon as possible, but for now, it can't be helped."

"Light-kun, I can't promise not to die. Even now, I live on time I should not have."

"That is time I gave you, L. You will not disrespect my gift by dying."

"We'll discuss this later, Light. Back to the matter at hand, IF I die, you and Mello are to act together until further conclusions can be drawn. Neither of you are ready yet on your own. "

"That is acceptable."

"Fine, I'll do your frame job. But I won't be the one to tell Mello 'bout the tie."

"I'll tell him." Near's eyes looked painfully adult on his young face. "I owe him a punishment, anyways."

Altogether, they walked back to the office. Light's eyes faded back to brown. Just as they stepped inside, L asked Matt,

"So since Mello and Near will be sharing a room, I assume you'd like Watari to move your things into the other bedroom?" Matt actually turned off his Gameboy and put it in his pocket.

"If you did that…" He turned suddenly and swept Near into his arms, dipping him back for a kiss. Near's eyes widened and he flushed bright red, fingers fluttering over Matt's chest in escape. He tried to say something in his own defense, but the "Mngh" of protest was drowned as Matt took full advantage of his mouth opening. Slowly, Near went limp in Matt's arms, the red of embarrassment was replaced with a pink flush of arousal and he started kissing back, arms creeping back around the gamer and back straightening until they were kissing each other equally. Suddenly Matt pulled back to finish his sentence.

"…then we would be forced to have all our intimate time here on the floor of your office." _Lovely. Just in time for the entire Task Force to see. _Matt grinned and pulled his game back out. Near was smiling a little too, though he complained,

"Idiot. You know I have weak lungs."

"Me and Mello mostly carry you everywhere. It's the least you can do not to complain." L and Light both took the idle banter as a sign that they were not to be immediately outed. The task force appeared to be trying not to acknowledge the heated looks the two boys were giving each other. Soichiro, in particular was concerned.

"Who exactly are these people, L?"

"This case is taking up my full attention, so I have brought them in to help with some of my other cases. They are completely capable individuals; each possesses an intellect that I suspect will soon outstrip my own."

"BAHAHA, I KILL YOU, LEVEL BOSS!" L looked up.

"…With the exception of Matt, who is quite possibly smarter than Light, Mello, Near and myself combined, although he is not motivated in the ways the rest of us are." Light could practically see this going over the task force's heads. Stepping in, he explained,

"This is L's little brother." He pointed to Near. "And his boyfriend," he pointed at Matt.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Mello announced from the doorway.

"…and his boyfriend." Soichiro looked as though he might cry. This reaction was no doubt exacerbated by the small, but noticeable blood splatters on Mello's left arm and shoe.

"Let's go to bed!" suggested Mello. L frowned.

"It is only four pm, Mello." Without looking up from his game, Matt said,

"He means for sex." Everyone looked at their toes and tried desperately hard not to picture the three. "Actually, L, there's not much I can do for you until you've set up the things I need. Here, I keep instructions on how to set up my workplace on this," He handed L a USB memory drive from another pocket. "And I'll see you all in the morning. Mello, we'll fill you in on what we've learned today." Matt stooped to pick up Near piggy-back and walked out of the room, followed by Mello.

Behind their computers, Light hissed at L,

"What are you doing? Bringing them in could have ruined everything."

"Mello is involved with the mafia."

"What?"

"Light-kun must keep his voice down. Mello is actually in an extremely important position in the mafia and it is his activities that allow me to effectively blackmail the other two into maintaining their silence about our situation. I did not anticipate Near's presence, however, my logic suggested that since Matt and Mello are so close, they would do anything to protect each other. Also, this is not only about the two of us. I am training them, although I cannot yet tell you what for. In order for them to surpass me, they need to idolize me a little less. I am not perfection; they must see my flaws in order to avoid them. I did not lie when I said you had many useful qualities, but I do believe what I am doing here is not for those reasons. My actions surrounding you have always been too passionate, driven by my emotions, rather than logic. It is concerning, to say the least."

"I know what you mean. Shit, I really should have killed you, L. I would have won. But I just…can't bring myself to regret it." _Does he mean that?I know he believes that he should have killed me; that would have benefited Kira-kun, and kept Light-kun alive, even if it had twisted him into more of the former. I…do not usually succumb to my emotions in this way. They are frustrating. I cannot put a percentage on my feelings, or make calculations regarding his feelings. It makes me helpless, to sit here and fall in love like every other person of average intellect, without knowing beyond reasonable doubt (let's say with 85% certainty or more) that it is the right decision. I know too many languages to be left speechless like this so often. _Under the desk, Light's hand found L's and he squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I do not regret my actions either, Light-kun." Light leaned in for a quick kiss when Soichiro appeared behind them, clearing his throat.

"I hope I am not interrupting any blatant disregard for the seriousness of this investigation." L looked up at Soichiro lazily.

"Actually, you are."

"Light!" Light's hand squirmed slightly in his own, but he held on tightly, forcing the two boys to stay linked.

"Ryu is just kidding, Otou-san."

"Ryu?"

"I meant 'L', sorry."

"L, you are leading my son astray, as you did to your little brother. How long before you introduce someone else into this? A healthy relationship is supposed to be between two people! Two."

"I assure you, I have no intentions of following in my little brother's footsteps. It is unreasonable to come to that conclusion based on a pet name."

"You will-"

"You will not raise your voice against me in the workplace, as I am your boss!"

"You will treat me with respect, as I am Light's father." To both Light and Soichiro's surprise, L seemed to seriously think this over.

"Hmmm…Yes, I believe you are correct. I apologize if I have caused any discomfort."

"No, I uh, I mean, It is alright." Soichiro walked back to his desk. L _never _apologized.

Light looked at L disapprovingly.

"Why do you bait my father?"

"I do not mean to. However, since he will not give us his blessing, I suppose we'll have to keep our relationship in the bedroom." L heaved a theatrical sigh, and then leered at Light. Light was about to roll his eyes at him when he heard a gunshot. Alarms began to go off. Matsuda made as if to rush downstairs, but L stopped him and brought up the security feed on the monitors. Seven thugs were shooting in the lobby at Watari, who was behind a pillar, shooting back occasionally. Next to him was a guard with a bullet in his leg, who appeared to be unconscious, but alive.

"What's going on?" asked Matt, appearing with a ruffled looking Mello and Near. L looked up at them, with a worried crease in his forehead and a thumb at his lips.

"We appear to be under attack."

A/N: Sorry if things are a little chaotic. I need to get all my plot

thingies out so that the story can go where it needs to go. Basically, L is

harboring Kira (Light), and brought in Matt for help. Matt and Near can't

rat him out because they are harboring Mello who has joined the mafia. So

everyone knows everything, but no one's really happy about it. The task

force is oblivious as always.


	19. 19

Matt and Near both looked the appropriate level of scared and prepared to take action, but Mello looked _furious_. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the room, and L watched on the monitors as he flew down seven flights of stairs and stepped out into the lobby.

"STOP!" He screamed, and amazingly, the firefight actually stopped. Everyone just looked at him in astonishment. Light wondered briefly if Mello's fury had actually escaped him and physically forced the men to stop, but next to him, L breathed,

"Ah, I understand." Pressing the intercom button, he said, "Watari, you may remove yourself and the injured guard. There is no further need for alarm." Downstairs, Watari picked up the injured guard and walked out, seeming to not even take notice of the existence of the men anymore. Mello, however, was very aware of each of them. His gun moved from each of them, as if he couldn't decide who to shoot first.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The thugs shifted uncomfortably. Finally, one stepped forward.

"Donello said he saw you here. And uh, you weren't answering your phone, and there's kind of an emergency. So we came, but there were guards, and they tried to shoot us." Very, very slowly, he reached down to his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, which he opened and offered to Mello. Mello snatched the bar and started chewing violently, but seemed to calm down a bit.

"Mori, do what you need to do to clean up this mess. Call in any favors you need to, _like your life depends on it_." The tallest thug nodded, understanding. "Lenny, I need you to go back and tell Donello it's not his job to notice what I do. Then shoot him." Lenny bowed to Mello, said

"Yes, boss." and ran away, clearly happy to be escaping with his life.

Looking up at the monitor, Mello said,

"Sorry about the mess, Ryuuzaki. Mori'll clean it up. I'm taking a walk with some of my friends. I'll be back as soon as possible. Near, Matt, I want you two naked when I come back." He gave a theatrical wink and then flipped his blonde hair and walked out with the remaining men.

Back in the workroom, Light looked up from a frantic Mori making phone calls to L and immediately took a few steps back so when the detective exploded he wouldn't get bone fragments lodged in his face. L had never looked so angry. Matt and Near waited. Finally, L seemed to calm himself down and took a few deep breaths before hissing,

"What the hell was that?"

Near answered, sounding bored." I believe some of Mello's colleagues stopped by with new information. The firefight, I'm sure, was accidental."

"His colleagues? I am L! I will not be treated like an idiot, and I will not allow the mafia to conduct its business out of my back doors!"

Matt dared to speak. "Technically, the mafia is conducting_ your_ business."

"What?"

"Mello took control of the mafia so he could help with your investigation."

"Does he not see that I am working with the law on this case? He is an arrogant child, and I have put up with far too much of this behavior!"

Near spoke up.

"Technically, you are no longer working with the law. None of the men here have been reinstated as officers, and you've already brought in both Aiber and Wedy."

L sighed.

"Nevertheless, Mello cannot continue to act this way and believe nothing will come of it. He is too unstable. I see that now. I am moving Mello to third until he demonstrates some common sense. Matt, congratulations, you are the new second."

"Bitchin." Remarked Matt, and pulled out a game.

L turned to the task force.

"In light of recent events, you may all go home early today." One by one, the task force broke their paralysis, gathered up their things and left. Near and Matt also left to their rooms. Finally, L and Light stood alone and stared at each other.

"How long is this going to last? The task force knows about Mello's mafia involvement, and the only reason Near and Matt are keeping silent about me is to protect him." L sat down.

"I know. Things have grown…problematic." Light's eyes glowed red as Kira took over.

"Problematic? L, we are past problematic. The only reason you endangered everything was so your little students, or whatever they are could learn a lesson about you. We made an agreement to protect each other, and if I die_, Lawliet_, I will make sure to kill you first." Noticing that it was no longer Light he was addressing, L stood up straight, and wiped his face of emotion.

"Do not threaten me, Kira. Choosing not to kill me is hardly the same as saving my life. I chose not to kill Light, as well, but if you become Kira, I will lock you up in the most miserable hole I can find, and if you choose to spend the days leading up to your execution writing my name in the filth on your walls, do so, and see what difference it makes."

"What do you mean, Ryu, I am Kira." Light smiled, and his teeth suddenly seemed very sharp. L's lips turned down at the corners.

"Yes. You are. I want Light." Light's smile grew bigger and with his red eyes, he looked like he truly was a shinigami.

"I am Light, in a way. And Light is always Kira too, don't forget." Light's eyes grew brown, and his smile faded.

"Ryu? What's wrong?" Light trailed his hand over a pale cheek, and perturbed by the lack of response, he leaned forward and kissed L, gently, kindly, until L relaxed into him and wrapped his arms back around the younger boy. He pulled back enough to admire L's blissful expression, and trailed small kisses down L's jaw to his collarbone, where he brushed his lips just enough to make L shiver, then licked back up to his neck. Suddenly, he slammed L into the wall behind him, enjoying the crack as his head made contact. He pushed the detective's shirt up, admiring the bruises already forming where he had shoved him, and kissed him savagely before he bit L's shoulder, hard, creating a deep wound. L shouted, and finally managed to push him off. Kira smiled at L one more time before his eyes turned brown again, and he looked suddenly worried.

"Shit, Ryu, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?" Blood was already soaking a large patch of L's shirt, and he probed the wound tentatively with his fingers before wincing and replying,

"I will most likely require medical attention. Now." And he fainted. Light dug through L's pockets frantically, before finding his phone and calling Watari. When Watari came, Light seemed embarrassed to explain the bite, but could not think of a reason why L may have bruises or the concussion. Watari carried L off, and Light followed worriedly behind.

In their room, Matt turned to Near and shut off the monitor, where his hacked view of the security feed had shown them the entire scene.

"Shit, I only got to a master's degree in psych, but I know fucked in the head when I see it, and…I just saw it."

"I agree, Light Yagami clearly suffers from a split personality. To an extent, this explains L's willingness to protect him from justice and continue seeing him, even after realizing he was Kira. Although he is still responsible for the deaths, his condition allows L to literally only love the good parts of him."

"Didn't look like the good parts to me."

"Therein lies the problem. I believe that L only loves Light, but both Light and the second personality, which we will assume is Kira, love L, and Kira is possessive and cruel. That was most likely the first violent outburst against L that we just witnessed, however, more can, and probably will, follow."

"So what do we do?"

"When L is well enough to handle it, we will have a talk with him. He cannot continue to avoid this discussion."

"You know he's gonna bring up Mel again."

"So be it. There are bigger things at stake."

When L woke up, his head felt heavy, his tongue swollen, and his mouth dry. There were large numb patches on his ribs and shoulder. Also, there was a heavy weight on his stomach. He looked down to see Light in a chair next to his bed, but with his head on L, sleeping. He reached down to stroke the auburn hair, gently.

"Light-kun?" Light stirred and woke up, seeming disoriented before registering the infirmary, and L.

"L, I watched the security cameras, I saw what I did…to you. I'm so sorry."

"Light-kun did not do any of that."

"But I saw myself…"

"Yes. We will talk about that later. For now, let me relax. I am tired."

"Of course. Can I bring you anything?" L examined the stitches on his shoulder with approval.

"No. Light-kun's presence is enough." They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Light almost fell asleep again. To keep awake, he sat up straight and stroked absently across L's bare chest and stomach, careful to avoid any bruises, but accidentally brushing one. L gasped, a quick intake of breath that he tried to stifle, but Light heard it anyways, and apologized.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing just next to the bruise, gently. "I'm sorry." He said again, kissing by another bruise. "I'm sorry." One of the big bruises. "I'm sorry." And he left the softest, longest kiss on the place on his chest he could hear L's heart beating the strongest.

"Light…" and because he couldn't bear to hear L tell him it was alright, when it so clearly wasn't, he kissed L softly on the lips, cutting of the rest of his sentence.

His kiss was chaste, and tentative, but despite his bruised lips, L kissed back hard, pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Light tried hard not to respond, scared to hurt the man again, but L's lips were cool, and his breath was hot, and the insistent movement of the detective's tongue in his mouth felt so so good. L lifted his uninjured arm to pull Light closer, so his whole body was pressing against him instead of hovering carefully over him, and when the weight hurt his bruises, he just added the pain into his kiss. Light was kissing back now, too, and he ran his hands over L, trying to convey his regret without losing his sense completely from the electricity that seemed to crackle from every point L's skin brushed against his. When L lifted a knee to rub into him, and his mind went completely blank for a full five seconds of pure blissful sensation, he rolled off, panting slightly.

"I don't think you're healed enough to do that much, yet." L looked annoyed, but agreed. Light carefully lay back on the infirmary bed next to him, without moving him much, and L arranged himself so he could burrow into Light's side without hurting any of his injuries.

"Light-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"The trauma to your memory is giving you a split personality." Light turned to look down at the top of L's head.

"You suck at pillow talk, Ryu."

"Lack of practice, no doubt."

"I have…worried about it, myself. Sometimes I'm talking to myself…and it doesn't sound like me anymore. I don't want to hurt you."

"Light, you need help." Light almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of the bandaged, stitched, wounded L telling him he needed help, but he didn't when he remembered how he had gotten injured.

"I…" He swallowed down his pride. "I might."

"You do." L twisted to look back up at him, his dark eyes eerily intense. "Let me help you, Light."

"L…"

"Promise me!" L hissed in pain when he turned too far to try and read Light's expression. Light tried to calm him down, desperately.

"Okay, okay!"

"Promise…"

"I promise…I'll let you help me."

"Good." and the exhaustion of the day slipped over L again, pulling him back into sleep.

"I don't see why this is necessary." L seemed a little too cheerful as he tightened the straps that held Light down to the bed.

"You promised to let me help!"

"Seriously, Ryu, I think you have a bondage fetish."

"This is for Light-kun's safety."

"How?"

"Therapy could make your violent side come out."

"Therapy? Ryu, you brought in a therapist?"

"Kind of."

Someone new shuffled in through the door, but Light couldn't see who it was because of the angle at which he was strapped to the bed.

"Hello, I am Near, and I will be your therapist."

"What?"

"You promised…"


	20. 20

"Are you comfortable?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"I'm doing fairly well, considering I'm strapped to a bed being interrogated by a kid."

"I see. Light, you are highly intelligent and I will not insult you by pretending this is optional. It is not. Clearly you are suffering from several delusions, if not full-blown complexes, and I am not here to help you heal, but to determine if you are a danger to others."

"You could have lied about that."

"I could have, but there would be no purpose to it."

"It'd be a little less harsh."

"This session is not about you, it is about me. Make _me_ believe you will not harm anyone if you are allowed to live."

"Allowed to live?"

"Personally, I believe your presence serves no purpose other than to be a weakness for L."

"Weakness? I saved him!"

"Saving and not killing are two different things."

"Hardly. He was all that was between me and success; it took considerable effort and movement of things on my part to spare his life."

"And in exchange, he agreed not to kill you?"

"Something like that."

"Then he removed the greatest obstacle for you. L is equally responsible for his own life."

"…"

"Let's try and diagnose you. Tell me about your life."

"You've seen most of it. I'm pretty much here all day."

"Yes, I understand you've been continuing your classes online. Does it bother you, making that change?"

"No, honestly it's a relief. I can finish my work more efficiently when I don't have to go the same pace as the rest of the class."

"You feel superior to the others in your class."

"Don't say it like that; I am a genius, I actually am superior to the others in my class. What are you writing down?"

"Do not worry about that. Do you ever find yourself somewhere without any recollection of how you got there?"

"No."

"Do you ever find yourself feeling compelled to do things, without any clear reason to?"

"Things like helping people or masturbating publicly?"

"Anything at all."

"Well, no, I don't always have clear motivation for my actions, but that doesn't make me crazy."

"So just normal things, like killing thousands of people."

"Thousands of criminals."

"Are you in a sexual relationship?"

"You can't ask that!"

"Why not?"

"It has nothing to do with this."

"Very well."

"What are you writing?"

"I'm making a note of your involvement in a sexual relationship."

"I didn't say I was!"

"I know."

"…"

"Glaring at me will not change your response to the question. Your heart rate increased, you looked guiltily at L, you avoided either affirming or negating the question, and ignoring all that, I already knew you were involved with L."

"…"

"Would you say you have a natural talent for influencing people?"

"Obviously."

"Please elaborate."

"I am not the first person to come into possession of a Death Note, however, I am the first to make such an impact on the world with it. Worldwide, Kira has thousands of supporters. On a smaller level, I have always been extremely popular and good with people."

"Do you consider Kira to be a projection of yourself for the world?

"Kira is who I should be."

"How so?"

"Although I do know myself to be better than the common man, I am still human. I have sacrificed my soul to improving the world, both figuratively, by becoming a killer, and literally, by giving up any chance to an afterlife."

"So you know what you've done is wrong?"

"I do not regret any of my actions; however, killing always takes its toll."

"It does not seem to bother you unduly."

"I have grown somewhat used to it. It is my fate to give up this part of me for the world; in exchange, I will become Kira, the perfect being they view me to be. My first kills were quite traumatic though."

"Describe them."

"I did not really expect anything to come of writing the names in the notebook. When they died, I was frightened, and a little sick. I threw up."

"Frightened of what?"

"Not really frightened so much as overwhelmed. I had used the notebook to stop some petty crimes; however, when it worked I realized the full potential of what I was holding."

"Tell me about your relationship with L."

"Why are we back to that again?"

"We are here because you attacked him. Obviously, it is an important subject to discuss."

"Our relationship is mostly discreet. We work together, so it is important we maintain a professional distance."

"And privately?"

"Privately, less so. Obviously, we, uh, are intimate, but we also go out and play chess and talk. Clearly, we are important enough to each other to make the choices we've made."

"You are referring to L breaking several laws to protect you?"

"I have made sacrifices as well."

"I believe _you _believe that. You know, doing that with your teeth is unhealthy."

"Doing what?"

"Grinding them. It can lead to the destruction of the enamel layer and-"

"Yes, I know. It's a coping mechanism."

"For what?"

"Stress."

"Are you stressed?"

"…"

L wondered how it was possible for a boy strapped to a bed to ignore the only other person in the room, as Light accomplished just that.

"Light-kun, please talk to me." Light appeared not to hear L, and continued staring at the wall.

"Light-kun, look at me." Light developed a sudden interest in the ceiling as L blocked his view of the wall.

"Light-kun is not being reasonable. He is the one who made this necessary with his attack on-"

"L, don't. Just don't." The acknowledgement was a small victory, so L continued.

"I am merely stating a fact." Light finally looked at L and the detective was surprised to see the depth of the guilt and pain in his eyes.

"I don't know why I did that, L. I don't. I would never hurt you, but…I did. W-…?" Light stopped, and neither of them knew what he was going to ask, but L answered anyways.

"I don't know, Light. We will figure it out." His words were a little too gentle, a little too pitying, and L watched Light suffer with the blow to his pride as the older man comforted him, despite the bruises and bandages he sported. Light opened his mouth to say something that would have regained him some pride, but lost them both something more and L leaned forward, and shut him up with a kiss. It literally began just to shut him up, a crushing of lips against lips, but Light pushed back into him just as hard, and a slow fire began in the base of L's spine, slowly building into a heat that consumed his torso, his legs, his arms, his fingertips. Light pulled back first, to breathe, and L noticed with some satisfaction that the brunette's mind was no longer on saying stupid things. He reached up and freed one of Light's arms and it stroked gently against his skin and L was lost in the tingling bliss of it until the arm completely encircled him, and yanked him off the floor and onto Light where he arranged himself in a more comfortable position, straddling the younger man, and leaned back in to continue the kiss. Suddenly, Light's hand pressed against his bite-wound and a small moan escaped his mouth, almost a whimper. Light recognized the sound as one of pain rather than pleasure and froze under L, completely withdrawing until L gave up on trying to make him respond and pulled back.

"I…I don't want to do this right now." Sighing, L complied and sat up. It would not do to push the boy when he was emotionally unstable; clearly he needed some space so he could stew in his guilt and make them both miserable for a little bit. Idiot. Still, L would give him time to forgive himself, he had forgiven himself countless murders, and this couldn't take that long.

And yet…

As L leaned back to climb off of Light and leave them both to an unsatisfied and lonely night, he felt Light against his thigh and Light gasped a tiny bit at the pressure. L looked him in the eyes for a long moment, then moved back again, deliberately. This time, Light's gasp was clear, and L returned to his original position on Light.

"It is odd that Light-kun would say such a thing when he clearly _does_ want to do this right now."

"No, I don't, L, _Lawliet_!" This time, his entire back arched up when L punished him for protesting. L reached up and leaned against Light, refastening his arm to the bed before kissing Light triumphantly.

"I don't know if that's up to you, anymore." Suddenly, he grinned, and it was not the new and tentative smile he was learning from Light, it was a wide and somewhat cruel leer that sat uncomfortably on his features. Then the smile was pushing itself against Light's lips, coaxing them open, meeting his tongue. Light made a strangled noise in his chest that attested to his continued fight against the feelings and L pulled back, yet again, to read his expression. If Light truly didn't want this, he would not force him.

"Why?" He asked, and Light understood.

"Because I can't let you be with me, after what I did."

"Should that not be my choice? Clearly I forgive-" Light bucked up with the force of his yell, almost throwing L off.

"But I can't! You know, that was…" He deflated and suddenly looked very, very young. "…the worst…of all the things Kira has done, that was the worst." L mentally ran through the list of the dead, some names highlighted more than others. Among the purse-snatchers, rapists and murderers,

Raye Penber

Naomi Misora

He found himself disgusted and moved to the foot of the bed, where he crouched.

"It is too easy to forget who you are." He muttered, both to Light and to himself.

"I warned you. Light is always Kira too, do not forget." L looked up at the words that had begun the events of the day before, searching carefully for a hint of red, but only saw Light's brown eyes.

"You remember?"

"I remembered before. I just don't know why."

"Near is more competent than I imagined." Light frowned.

"The under-aged cotton ball you made me talk to? How?"

"After your…talk, he confided in me a suspicion it was not split personality you suffered from, but schizophrenia."

"Oh, wonderful! _Just _schizophrenia."

"It is a little better. There are medicines. We can try some, in the morning, if you feel up to it."

"I don't want…" Light looked at a prominent bruise on L's collarbone. He sighed. "…to hurt you anymore. I will try."

"Thank you. You know, some of the things you said in there surprised me."

"Did they?"

"I never knew you felt remorse."

"What I did was right, I believed that then, and I do now."

"I know, but you knew you were killing, regardless."

"Of course."

"It still surprised me. It made you more human than I believed you were." Light almost smiled, at the irony of L, his beautiful, terrible, monster, angel, L calling _him_ human with surprise. Almost. But then L accused, "You are a killer."

"Yes." And L freed his left hand.

"A murderer." His tongue felt the syllables carefully before allowing them to roll out of his mouth.

"Yes." And L freed his right hand, brushing against the callous from late nights spent studying sometimes, but mostly writing names.

"Kira." And L lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely as if it were before and nothing was wrong with their worlds. Light carefully returned the gesture.

"Yes."

"My Kira…" L whispered, so quietly, Light knew it was not for his benefit. L felt the words fill the silence, and in those two words echoed so much; Naomi Misora, dead, Raye Penber, dead, Quillsh Wammy, an intended casualty in L Lawliet's death, and L Lawliet's acceptance of all that, for the sake of the warm body in his arms, the keen mind it housed. _My Kira. I cannot separate between Kira and Light. It is not safe. It is not fair. Each holds the other. My Kira._ It brings disgust, shame, fear, hatred, but also companionship, love, warmth. _My Kira ._He remembered the first time he saw Light, meeting his eyes through a camera Light was not supposed to know was there. Even as he tried to get used to the idea of his Kira, he considered. _Really though, hasn't he always been my Kira?_

And the two fell asleep together, each basking in the familiar warmth and comfort of the other, dependant on each other in the way they should have been dependant on each other's deaths.


	21. 21

When Mello woke up, he was immediately disoriented. He appeared to be in a bed, not his own, but reaching out, he found the familiar presence of both Matt and Near.

"What happened?" He asked, and Matt groaned sleepily, but Near answered in the same monotone as always,

"You came in late and extremely exhausted. I bathed you and Matt dressed you before we went to bed." He smirked. "It was very disappointing after all that talk about us waiting for you naked." Mello yawned, not up to that mental image yet, until Near started absently licking his side like a cat, and he decided maybe he _was _up to that mental image.

He pulled a white hand up and started licking the fingers, sucking the spaces between them and carefully submerging each in his mouth before leaving a kiss on the tip of each. Near moaned, squirming against the loss of composure he only gave into for Mello and Matt, and Mello adored the flush on his white skin, the random spasms of legs that were usually his only still part. Matt woke up and Mello immediately noticed, leaving Near temporarily to straddle the gamer and pull on his goggles. He leaned down and kissed Matt, fervently, forgetting everything else until Near got impatient and slipped his wet hand down in between the two, reminding Mello forcefully of all the moments he spent honing those hands to perfect skill and coordination, and Mello called out a silent prayer, thanking God for dice and cards, as his rosary slapped against Matt, a testament to his instinctive rocking.

"N-Near…" He moaned, and Matt flipped him over with a force he would never dare outside of the bedroom, dominating Mello's body and beginning to prepare him with suspiciously slippery fingers. Mello noticed a bottle of lubricant, and realized Matt had been awake all along, but had chosen to bide his time. He was almost angry, almost, until two slender fingers reached directly into him and with one calculated stroke, made him whine for more. A third finger was added and withdrawn, and suddenly, it was Near who was straddling him, while Matt had taken Near's place, licking up Mello's side. The albino entered him in a fluid movement that somehow conveyed such nobility, that Mello could only stare up at him wondering when the small albino had become so commanding, taking Mello like it was his right.

Ah, and there was that spot again, and thoughts of pretty albino boys and strong, gaming-obsessed men left his mind and it was just the feeling coursing through every vein and pulsing so strongly underneath his skin, he wondered if the other two could see his heart, straining to leap out of his chest at them.

Matt's eyelashes fluttered against his skin as he switched angles to lick, and when Mello looked down at him, the sight was so incredibly erotic, the devotion so evident in every line of his body, already quivering just from his proximity to Mello that he took pity on the gamer and reached down to hold him firmly and begin pumping him slowly. Matt's back arched, and suddenly, he was the confidant man again, actively thrusting into Mello's hands and demanding more, _more_, as he fought Near for possession of Mello's lips. Mello kissed as much of both of them as he could reach, wet sloppy kisses, but he didn't care, and they didn't care, because it was contact, and contact was so good. He suspected he would have markings later from Matt's teeth, which sunk down from his kisses with every smooth movement of Mello's hand, but he would wear them with pride like he always did, perhaps leaving the zipper down on his vest a few extra notches so everyone could see, and Matt could know Mello was his, as much as he was Mello's.

With the thought of people seeing them, and knowing, Mello came over Near's stomach, splashing them both with his seed, and Near took the moments of bliss and extreme sensitivity to thrust at him wildly, no longer concerned for Mello's well being. Sated, Mello no longer percieved Near's movements as fire, but as a deep and powerful heat, like embers from a fire, applying pleasure still, but mostly teasing up his satisfaction into bliss. Matt moved, and filled Mello's mouth, and in his state, Mello didn't protest, other than a token

"Mgmph" to document his preference for other methods, before he pulled him in and out of his mouth, applying little bits of suction and scrapes of teeth to the gamer. He swirled his tongue around, again aiming for maximum contact to reward Matt, and heard the panting over him muffle as Near and Matt kissed, long and so passionately that they both actually slowed a little, and Mello rocked his hips onto Near to remind them both that they couldn't stay all day. Near pulled back and contented himself with leaving frantic little kisses all over Matt's chest before coming into Mello, filling him with heat, and collapsing onto him, where he stayed for almost a full minute before sliding up to Mello's face and helping him attend to Matt. Mello's eyes opened for a moment, and calculated understanding flashed between the two. They flipped Matt over in unison and worshipped his body with their mouths. Matt closed his eyes, and guessed which touch belonged to whom, there, those nips up his thigh had to be Mello, because Near was the gentle but capable touch sliding down his navel to "Ah!" Mello again, now with his tongue, because teeth now would be painful, taking him all the way down, and the ever strange, but wonderful feel of Mello swallowing the tip of him, enveloping him in an even tighter warmer heat.

Near's teeth clamped down on his chest, and at last, the redhead burst as well, seeing colors and little red shaped darting in and out of his vision as he arched and twisted and finally fell, limp beneath the two, who kissed each other gently, tasting him on each other's tongues, sweat and semen, before relaxing into a tangled heap.

They held each other closely, with more love than any would dare show in public, and more simple adoration than any would ever admit outside of their room. Near, the shortest, strained up a little, like a flower seeking the sun, to plant a kiss on the underside of Mello's chin. Mello rubbed little comforting circles onto both of their backs, rubbing out what little tension was left, and also just enjoying the simple touch. Matt simply basked in the closeness of the two boys he loved, with a little satisfied smile on his face, still recovering from his orgasm. He could have lain there forever, but it was Near who finally separated himself, giving each a kiss before starting the conversation none of them wanted to have.

"Light Yagami is Kira." declared Near, conversationally. Mello froze next to him, lips brushing Near's side and spluttering against his skin. Near tried not to squirm from the feeling.

"Then why'd he call us in?"

"He called Matt in to fake an electronic trail of evidence against someone else so Light can go free." Mello's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh, yeah, he's sleeping with him. Shit, he can't do that!"

"Mello, we are being blackmailed. L knows about your involvement in the Mafia, and if he hadn't been sure, that display yesterday would certainly have convince him."

"Shit." Matt's voice came slightly muffled from under Mello.

"Not just that, but the dude is crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I attempted to diagnose him yesterday. In addition to obsessive compulsive tendencies and a god complex, he also exhibits signs of either dissociative identity disorder or schizophrenia. Kira is not a part of his Light Yagami personality, but is present enough to emerge yesterday and attack L."

"He did what? You should have told me this yesterday!"

"As I recall, we did promise to fill you in when you returned, but you decided sex was a higher priority. We would have told you at lunch, but you decided your criminal activities had a higher priority. And we could have told you last night, but you stumbled in exhausted and covered in grime and blood so we decided cleaning you up and letting you sleep was a higher priority."

"How can you say those things are higher priority? He's fucking Kira!"

"Yes, he most likely is. But that fact wasn't going to change over a period of a couple days, was it?"

Matt took his goggles off of Mello's head and slipped them back around his neck.

"Mello, if you had only been satisfied working with me instead of going on a mad rush for your own power-"

"That's easy for you to say. Near, you're number one, and Matt, you could be one, but you don't give a shit! You're gonna be L, no matter what! I need these…connections to be of any use to anyone."

"Mello, this goes beyond your inferiority complex." Matt spoke up, saving Near.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Also, as punishment, you've been moved to third place. I'm second."

Down in the office, the task force heard a scream of,

"WHAT?" coming from an unseen room. They looked up from fervently pretending not to notice Light's conspicuous absence. L had told Soichiro with barely disguised glee that his son had "had an _exhausting_ night" and couldn't join them. With the second genius missing, and the first preoccupied thinking about the second, not much had been accomplished. So it was with great interest that they all watched as Mello burst into the room, shirtless- well, vestless- covered in sweat and red-faced. Near and Matt trailed in behind him, looking bored and resigned respectively. Near was wearing a furry vest, and Matt wore white pajama pants.

"YOU MOVED ME TO THIRD PLACE? I'VE BEEN SECOND FOR YEARS!" He screamed at L, who responded coolly,

"Yes, I did not believe you deserved to maintain second place after blowing up my lobby."

"CALEB BURNED DOWN A WHOLE FUCKING WING OF THE ORPHANAGE ONCE AND HE STAYED 8TH PLACE!"

"Caleb had a chemistry accident. You are involved in illegal activities."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU-"

"I can do that. I am L. Do not forget it. Now either remove yourself, calm down, or I will make you fourth place."

"B-behind Shay?"

"Yes, behind Shay."

"But what if you die?"

"Then there will be three capable people ahead of you in line." Mello looked defeated, and Near and Matt each wrapped an arm around him and steered him out.

At lunch, L went upstairs to bring food to Light. Soichiro waited a moment, and then followed.


	22. 22

Soichiro edged down the hallway, almost a full 40 feet behind L, terrified the detective's incredible instincts would cause him to turn and see the man. Somehow, he stayed hidden, and was surprised to find that L was not going to the room he shared with Light, but to a different room. Finally, L opened a door, and slipped through, closing it behind him. Soichiro waited a moment, and then crept up to the door as silently as possible, pressing his ear against the cool wood.

"…bored." Light was saying. "You could've left me a book or something."

"And how would you have turned the pages?"

"How much evil could I accomplish strapped down to a bed and locked in this room, even with my hands untied?" Soichiro's eyes widened.

"We need to be certain you won't misbehave again. Kira may emerge at any time." Soichiro cursed himself for not realizing before just how far L's perversions would go. L had practically admitted to being completely wrong about Light; bringing this up again for the sake of role-play was sick. He shifted his weight, slightly. The next few words were spoken in whispers, too quiet for him to hear. He leaned against the door….and almost fell in when L opened it suddenly. Soichiro tried to look confidant and strode past L into the room.

The room itself was unremarkable, aside from its lack of the usual furniture. The chair and bed were the only things in the room. The chair was empty, and the bed…Soichiro's heart sank as he realized his fears were correct and Light was strapped down to the bed, spread eagled with only slightly more freedom than Misa during her confinement.

"Light…" he began, but his mouth had gone suddenly dry and he had to swallow before he could begin again.

"Light, what has he done to you?" Light seemed slightly surprised to see his father, and irritated by his inability to properly greet him, but otherwise unruffled by the compromising position he was in.

"Nothing, Otou-san." L cleared his throat, and Soichiro turned to see him looking equally unaffected, hands in his pocket like usual.

"This is part of the Kira investigation. I would-"

"This is not part of the Kira investigation! You said yourself it was extremely unlikely that Light is Kira. You have threatened him, isolated him, imprisoned him, chained him, and now this. Its becoming clear, L, that your actions have nothing to do with the investigation, and everything to do with your own perversions!"

"My…perversions?" L was always particularly uncomfortable with this kind of accusation. It was true that he was attracted to another male, which made him a pervert in the eyes of some, but hardly part of a nonexistent group. No, there were many others who shared his orientation. However, the male in question, the one he was so attracted to, was now a confirmed mass-murderer, the worst serial killer history had ever seen, and L somehow maintained his attraction regardless. Hybristophilia, maybe? L could not recall ever being attracted to another criminal, so he was fairly certain it was Light he was drawn by and not the crimes themselves, but the thought was unsettling.

"I am taking my son home, and this time, if you pursue him, I will involve the police." This snapped L out of his thought process.

"You can not do that!" There was no way to know if Kira or Light was in control without constant monitoring. Light was capable of hurting others or himself, particularly now that he had L's name. That had been a stupid, impulsive move, and L was regretting it.

"Uh, I am raising the chances of Light-kun being Kira to 46%." Soichiro turned again from where he was trying to undo Light's bindings, and L flinched from the pure loathing in his eyes. His hands were actually twitching, as he battled with himself not to make a fist and hit L in the face. _The chances of bodily harm are quite high if I continue to aggravate him, but I must keep Light. I can always lower my suspicion again later._"

"Otou-san, you know L can be paranoid, and with good reason. This is only a precaution, just in-" Soichiro continued to address L, ignoring his son.

"You may have gotten him to join into your disgusting role-play, but you will NOT treat something so serious as accusing him of murder lightly because it works for you and your sick, twisted fantasies."

"Role-play?" both asked at the same time. Light blushed slightly as he realized the direction his father's concern was coming from, but L was relieved. Soichiro's respect for L would suffer more, but that was almost gone anyways.

"Then Light-kun must stay because he is my boyfriend." And then Soichiro actually did hit him and everything went black.

L woke up less than fifteen minutes later. Fortunately, Soichiro's blow had avoided damaging either of his eyes, but his nose was almost definitely broken. L calculated that the force needed to knock him out would have been sufficient to send his nose's bone fragments into his brain, killing him, if the hit had been different. His cell phone was missing, and Watari had evidently not seen the footage yet, or he'd be here. L stumbled back into the office, surprising everyone. He was well aware of how he looked, with his white shirt covered in blood, and the usual bags under his eyes beginning to mix with the bruises from the broken nose. The Yagami family was really taking its toll on his physical health. He tried to sound dignified, and not sway as he announced,

"I'b afraid I will have to leave early today. You are all welcub to cotidue workig or to go hobe dow. Watari, I require your assistadse." Watari followed him out of the room and took him to the infirmary, where he _painfully _set the nose.

"I believe I cad work aroud the libitations Soichiro has set. If I cause subthig to break, they will deed to call for repairs, ad I cad set additiodal caberas aroud Light's house. The first priority is to edsure dat his eyes do dot turd red. I have shared with you by theories about that. Watari, is there anythig we cad do about the way I ab speakig? I fid this extrebely irritatig."

"I'm afraid you'll have to manage for now."

"Whed you fidish, please sed be the footage frob the codfrodtatiod." Matt walked in.

"Already got it."

"Why are there two cobies of id?"

"The other one's for Mello, to make him feel better about the whole third place thing. Honestly, the way he talks about it, I'm almost offended." He handed over one disk.

L carefully watched Soichiro freeing and forcing Light out of the building, although to his relief, Light's eyes remained brown, and he refused to move until he checked L's unconscious body for serious damage. Light seemed stable enough. Now, how to get him back…L put his thumb to his lips and thought.

Light lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. This was day five without L. Soichiro had gotten Light back into school, saying he was back from his trip abroad, and Light's perfect test scores and grades inclined the school to forgive him any trespass. It felt almost surreal to be back here, after everything. Sayu had asked for homework help she didn't need, Light had obliged, and then he had finished his schoolwork for the next week. Just like before the notebook. **Before L. Boooring**. He glanced at the clock. **Only seven thirty. Oh well, I can catch up on my sleep some more. It's technically night. **He changed quickly and slid under the covers, trying not to reflect on how 4 hours of sleep with L curled up next to him felt so much more satisfying than the 10 or 12 he was getting now, all alone.

School was agonizing. Light wondered if he had completely lost his ability to tolerate lesser thinking during his time with L, or if it would come back. He really was better than the brainless parrots around him, and, as if to confirm his thought, a girl offered some oh-so-brilliant insight,

"It like, means something socio-political, right? I mean, um, its Western, so it has biblical allusions?" She continued repeating back intelligent sounding words she'd heard tossed around the class until the teacher finally nodded at one, and she sat back down, relieved. She probably hadn't even read the book. **It's pathetic, sitting here with all these children, like I don't know more than them. Like I don't probably know more on the subject than the professor.** His eyes started to glow red. A commotion from the hallway outside of the class broke his train of thought, and his eyes returned to normal. Someone was shouting, in English.

"WELL, ITS YOUR FUCKING FAULT FOR NOT REMEMBERING THE GODDAMN ROOM NUMBER! WE ALL KNOW YOU COULD HAD THE NAMES OF EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL IF YOU NEEDED TO, BUT THREE SIMPLE NUMBERS, NOOO. CAN'T WE JUST PULL A FIRE ALARM, AND GET HIM WHEN HE RUNS OUT?" Suddenly, the yelling stopped, directly in front of the door. Mello, Near and Matt walked in. Matt was playing a videogame, and looked the most normal of the three, in his trademark vest, striped shirt and boots, even with the goggles pulled over his face, and the cigarette dangling from his lips. Mello was clad in even tighter leather pants, if that was possible, and his vest was unzipped slightly farther down than was decent. And- Light groaned at the realization- he actually had a belt and holster, with a gun in it. **Idiot. You can't bring firearms into a school. Or smoke. What are they doing?** Near was still in his pajamas, and barefoot. **That is completely unsanitary**. Despite looking about ten, Near was the one who walked up to the professor, and began to speak in his creepy L-like monotone, although Light couldn't make out the words from where he sat. He tried to look sympathetic to whatever story Near was making up for him. He couldn't look too happy, in case "one of his relatives had died", but if he'd "won an award", it was important that he didn't look broken, or defeated.

Finally, the professor nodded, and Near crooked a finger at Light. He started to close his binders and notebooks, placing them carefully back in the bag, when Mello got impatient and ran up, stuffing the remaining books in the backpack.

"Hurry the fuck up, Light, we gotta get moving before your dad comes." He spoke too quietly for the professor to hear, but the students around him certainly did, and Light wondered what sort of rumors would be spread about him later. Nothing good, he was sure. Ah, well, in for a penny…

Light grabbed his backpack and allowed himself to be dragged out, only stopping for Mello to pick up Near, causing even more titters from the class. Twenty minutes later, Soichiro did come, much to the amusement of the class, but he only met a deeply confused professor, and Light was miles away, debating the development of NASA's newest rocket between kisses with a shirtless L.


	23. 23

Light had to go home eventually, of course. Eventually meaning only three hours later when Soichiro finally found the room he was in and ordered L at gunpoint to let him go. His father actually slept outside his room that night, and made him leave his door open like he hadn't since he was four or five. Light wasn't planning to misbehave anyways. L would make another move when circumstances were right, and Light was willing enough to leave that in L's capable hands while he got another 12 hours of sleep in.

School the next day passed uneventfully, although Light kept looking hopefully towards the door for any sign of another rescue. There were definitely whispers around the classroom when he walked in, but the other students noticed the lack of significant events with the same disappointment he did, and by the end of the day, it was passed off as a mystery that would never be solved. It was another two days until anything happened. This time, it was much more professional. Light's "Aunt Wedy" walked into the classroom and hugged him, seeming genuinely happy to see her estranged nephew.

The deeply suspicious professor asked to see her I.D., which she willingly produced, and he had no choice but to let Light go. This time, he and L got in almost six hours before Soichiro discovered their new location. He was furious. At school, Light began to have to be handcuffed to his desk, which was not as humiliating as it should have been after all the time with L, although the professor seemed deeply shaken, and the rumors about him ranged from the Yakuza to being a political refugee from whatever country he had been going abroad in.

A full week passed. The professor called in sick, although Light suspected it was stress, and the substitute was twenty minutes late. When he did arrive, he looked strange for a professor. Although he dressed normally enough, he was very pale, had messy jet-black hair, and a terrible slouch. He pulled at his tie constantly. Light tried to hide his smile.

"Good morning, class. My name is Ryuuzaki Rue. Your lesson plan is idiotic, so I made a paper airplane which will be awarded at the end of the class to whichever student offers the most insight. We will be having a group discussion about ethics. I need a student to write the main points on the board. Yagami, is it?"

"Yes, Rue-sensei."

"Can you please be our scribe?" Light smirked and held up his chain. L walked up to inspect it, slipping a key into Light's hand as he did. Without further comment, he turned to the girl next to Light and sent her up to write instead.

"Right," He began. "and wrong. What is the difference?"

A girl raised her hand.

"No need to raise hands. This is a discussion."

"Um, well, a lot of right and wrong is about intent."

"That is a very good theory, particularly since it takes into account the relativity of individual moral standards, however, if you were to psychoanalyze many of the monsters of history, I'm sure they believed they were doing well. Hitler, for example, believed he was cleansing the world."

"But that's different."

"How so?" The topic died off fairly quickly, and when L saw the class had nothing else to say on the matter, he moved on.

"Is there anything that is always right or wrong?"

"Rape is always wrong." Answered a twitchy girl from the back of the class with unusual venom, and L agreed with her while quickly jotting down a note to leave in the teacher's desk about getting the girl sent to a counselor.

"Yes, I agree. It is pointlessly destructive."

"Stealing!" called out a boy.

"The politically correct answer to that would be yes, stealing is always wrong, but what if you need the money to eat? Or if you steal formula for your baby sister?"

"Murder, then." L put a thumb up to his lips.

"Hmmm…that brings up an interesting point." Light could guess what it was. "Is Kira right or wrong?" A flurry of whispers went around the room as students talked to each other, but L could tell all the conversation was about the topic they were speaking about anyways, so he allowed it to continue for a little longer, while he removed a bonbon from his pocket and ate it. Licking his fingers, he said, "Let's see a show of hands. Who believes what Kira does is right?" About half of the class raised their hands and he nodded. "Wrong?" the other half. "Interesting. Yagami?" Light jerked his head up from where he'd been intently watching L lick his fingers. "You did not raise your hand for either. Care to explain why?"

"Killing is always technically wrong, however, there are situations in which it is justified, for example, self defense. What Kira does is preemptive, however, and that plunges it all into a gray area. I certainly believe Kira is well intentioned, however, his methods are the kind that sound ideal in theory, but end up messy in reality. To decide if he was more right or more wrong, his actions would have to be examined in a case by case way, and a deduction made from that." L's eyes gleamed.

"Lucky the detective L is doing just that, is it not?" a flicker of challenge passed between their eyes. Light sat up completely straight in his chair, keeping his newly freed wrist hidden.

"Is L right or wrong?" Asked Light suddenly, and everyone was confused by the question for a moment. "I mean, obviously, he believes he is doing the right thing, pursuing a killer, but Kira most likely believes he is doing the right thing as well; as we agreed, intent is not what has the greatest impact. L's methods are unorthodox and at times, completely inhumane."

"How so?" Asked L, his voice not betraying a single emotion, although his eyes got very, very hard. Light just looked at him for almost a minute, willing the mental images of his own incarceration to pass through the space and into L's head. Finally, he said,

"Well, there was the broadcast with Lind L. Tailor. We all saw that happen. He killed a man to prove his point. The man was on death row, but that brings in the exact same kind of logic you just considered wrong in Kira."

"True, however, his death could have aided in stopping Kira, and saving countless lives."

"The deaths Kira has caused have also saved countless victims, but on a larger scale."

"You do not sound like you are in doubt at all. You sound firmly in support of Kira." Light scoffed.

"Of course not. I simply dislike it that anyone else is put up on a pedestal for doing essentially the same thing." It felt good to argue with each other again, although neither would ever admit it. A man walked into the room, and everyone waited expectantly for him to demand Light, but instead, he pointed at L and said,

"Hey, it's you!" A girl asked,

"Who is that, Rue-sensei?" L threw a paper airplane and it soared and landed gently on a boy's desk.

"That is your real substitute." He answered. "Light, run!" Light had already discreetly put his things away into his backpack, so it was only a matter of shrugging off the chain and running after L. The students gaped, and the substitute groaned. Just what he needed. Another complication.

About twenty steps outside of the building, Light started laughing. He couldn't help it, the entire thing was too funny, and the adrenaline was making him giddy. He was being stared at by every student they passed, because the perfect, stoic, unfazable Light Yagami never laughed uncontrollably while running through the courtyard, but he couldn't bring himself to care. None of these people mattered, there was only L. As the laughing made his knees weak, he reached forward and took L's hand, letting the older man drag him a little bit. It made everyone's eyes go even wider, but he really, truly, didn't care, and their hands fit together so well, it seemed a crime not to touch him. Suddenly, L was laughing too, and the two slowed down, holding their stomachs and almost collapsing in the grass.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to find the car, and Light's stomach did pleasant little flips as he realized it was _the Ferrari._ The beautiful one from the garage. The car had already gathered a small crowd of admirers who were surprised to see Light walk up to it, but even more surprised when he sat in the passenger's seat and the strange looking man sat behind the wheel. They drove off, and it felt even more glorious than Light had imagined driving in it would. He could feel every inch of the road beneath him, and yet, the ride seemed impossibly smooth, the sheer power of the machine taming the road beneath them, mile by mile. They rode in contented silence, and didn't stop for almost an hour, when L deemed them safe, and pulled into an isolated little glade. It was pretty, and the sounds of the city were almost completely cut off by the distance.

Light sat down next to L and leaned against him, enjoying the coolness of the moss beneath him, and the warmth of L at his side. He slipped an arm around L's back, got two in return, and almost fell asleep. The peace of being with L overrode the almost fourteen hours of sleep he'd gotten, and he felt drained, suddenly, happy to go limp and vulnerable and sleep in the arms of this wonderful man.

The arms around him tightened suddenly, and L pulled him up to his lips, which he relaxed against, sharing a slower and more luxurious kiss than normal. L's hands gently stroked up and down his back, and he returned the favor with one hand while the other ran through L's hair, marveling yet again at how incredibly soft L was. Usually, by now, the kisses had moved to the jaw line, or the collarbone, but L was still being cautious, and L was filled with this debilitating sense of peace that drained him, and so they stayed in their kiss that felt somehow more intimate than anything else they'd shared, despite neither of them yet opening their mouths. Light ran his head down L's spine and L moaned, a tiny sound that Light could feel rumbling in his chest a moment before it escaped.

Now their kiss did grow fierce, as each moved to possess the other, fighting as always, to see who could make the other come undone in pleasure. Unexpectedly, L broke off. He panted for a bit before he regained enough control to say,

"Light, I want us to have sex." Light was startled by the bluntness of it, although he really shouldn't have expected anything else from L. He nodded, and leaned in to kiss L, and was surprised by the force behind the kiss he got in return, the way L's tongue plunged into his mouth and pushed around enough to establish his dominance before rubbing his palm against the bulge in Light's pants, hard, making him moan. And suddenly it clicked. He fought against his limbs, which wanted to relax and let L do the wonderful things he was doing to him, and found the strength somehow to pull away and say,

"You don't think you'll be seme, do you?" L looked shocked that Light would even ask.

"It only makes sense, since I am dominant in our other interactions."

"I'm not letting you be top." L wasn't particularly picky about which way it went, but it was important that Light did not believe himself to be superior in any way, and being pitcher would certainly do that for him. L pretended to think, and then looked up.

"I have a solution."

"What?" L rummaged in his pockets for a minute, and Light waited for the handcuffs to come back out. Instead he pulled out a coin. **No way…**L threw the coin up into the air and quickly asked,

"Heads, or tails?"


	24. 24

"Heads! No, tails! Shit, I'm not playing this stupid game with you!"

L was holding the coin in between the hand he'd caught it on, and the hand he'd quickly covered it with. He smiled.

"It's _fair_, Light-kun, do you forfeit?"

"No!" L leaned lazily back against the tree, deliberately calling attention to the state of his pants.

"Then we can just lie here together and enjoy the view, I suppose." Light ground his teeth. **Withholding sex to get his way…L is definitely the woman in this relationship. Fine, I'll play his game.**

"Tails." L immediately sat up.

"Light-kun is incorrect."

"What?"

"I will be seme."

"But I…" L drew a line on his bottom lip with his thumb, and looked thoughtful.

"I do not share any silly misconceptions about the role the seme and uke play outside of sex, so I would be amenable if Light-kun would like to try it the other way in the future." Light saw a way to salvage his pride.

"Yes, that only seems fair." L opened his hand, showing the coin tails up.

"Good, because you won. But I will top tomorrow. After all, it only seems fair." Light stared in shock. "Ah, my Kira-kun, you did not mean it would be fair either way. Such a strange sense of justice you always display."

L sat up again, and drew Light back into his arms. "Light-kun gets his way for today. Enjoy it." Light still didn't move, so L leaned in and kissed him, catching Light's lips between his and sucking softly until Light unfroze and began to respond. As soon as Light licked the line between L's lips, mimicking the movement of his thumb from before, L pulled back and started leaving strange, delicate little kisses all over Light's face and neck. Each one tingled briefly and then felt cool, missing the touch. L carefully unbuttoned Light's shirt, giving soft strokes with slender fingers to each new inch of skin he uncovered. Three buttons down, he was able to slip one hand in and begin stroking Light's nipples, even as the other hand managed to continue unbuttoning. The kisses continued, and Light felt slightly overwhelmed by the skill with which the detective manipulated his body, making his breath come in pants and his skin burn. When Light's shirt was fully unbuttoned, L slid his hands around Light's body, pulling him closer before unwinding his arms enough to slide them into the arm holes of Light's shirt, slipping it completely off as he moved down his arms. Light's lips began to feel neglected, and he took advantage of his new position to try leaning in and forcing L's attentions back to the kiss, but L put a palm in the center of his chest and pushed him all the way down to the mossy floor, where a twig snapped under the pressure, too small to hurt, and he felt the warm dampness of the ground against his back. When L joined him, he had shed his clothes, and Light felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to uncover the expanse of ivory skin himself, but couldn't be anything but blissful, looking up at L as he finally crushed his lips against Light's again.

Suddenly, any bit of fabric left felt like too much barrier between him and the L's lovely, perfect skin, so he started shrugging off his pants and boxers, almost whining at the loss when L pulled back enough to give him room to completely remove them. He almost laughed at how ridiculous his socks looked, all alone on his naked and flushed body, so he used each foot to pull them off the other. And then there was L again, and it felt just as wonderful to be pressed against him as he had thought, and every inch of contact made him melt a little more, until he wondered if it was possible to simply dissolve into another being, and if it was, it wasn't such a bad way to go. They had done this before, of course, but the sheer intent in knowing where this would end was as mind-blowing as the contact itself, and the purpose with which he danced his hands over L and was stroked in return was incredibly arousing.

For a moment, L's hands weren't so gentle, and he was so absorbed in the man's touch, he wondered why L had yanked on him so hard, when he realized L had flipped them over so Light was on top. L smirked.

"I was under the impression Light-kun wanted to be seme. Has he changed his mind?" Understanding, Light trailed his hands down L's chest and stomach, collecting the thin layer of sweat that had formed, moistening his hands, then circled L's erection and ran his hands up and down, lightly, but still enough that the detective gasped, and moved into the touch. Light admired his mouth, how it went from almost colorless to a delicate shell pink with the attention, and the drops of moisture that gathered after his tongue snaked out to taste the air, which seemed heavy with the scent of them. L's palms rested gently on his chest, and he was reminded of their first kiss, when he had been so careful with L, except L's hands now were daring, applying loving strokes in between firm manipulations of all of Light's sensitive spots. It felt like worship, the hands that did nothing but love him, the face that showed nothing for anyone but him, the heart that beat faster for him. It felt like worship, and Kira loved it. L stretched oddly underneath him, and a moment later, his foot snagged his jeans, pulling them up to his hands, where he produced a bottle of lubricant. He handed it quickly to Light, then returned his hands to their ministrations, **their** **worship**, and Light squeezed some out, rubbing it in his hands, as much to warm it as to get a feel for it.

Too soon, he put a finger at L's entrance, and both of them waited, unsure what would happen. Carefully, carefully, he pushed the finger past the initial ring of muscle, and it felt too tight, too hot and tight for him to possibly go further, let alone do what he had planned. L seemed to feel his hesitation, and took a shaky breath, trying to relax. He too, felt discomfort. The intrusion seemed much larger than he knew it to be, and he alternated tensing to force it out and trying to loosen up, but either way, the lubrication allowed Light to slide slowly deeper until L felt the rest of his hand brushing him, suggesting Light's finger was as far in as it could go. Light began to move his finger, wiggling it around carefully, and it felt strange also, filling and opening L in places that had always felt empty and closed. It felt a little obscene, as though Light was desecrating some part of him, and it wasn't pain, quite, but it felt too explicit, and wrong.

It was like getting a shot, where parts of him, private, inner parts, were being touched and exposed, and he decided to push Light away, to say, "Sorry, bad idea" and be happy with what they had, and he actually wiggled forwards to do so when the movement pushed the finger at an awkward angle, and L gasped at the sensation. As he instinctively clamped down on Light, the brunette looked down with concern that he had hurt L, but L looked positively ecstatic for a moment. Then his face relaxed, and he loosened up, moving forward into Light's hand deliberately. And again. By that time, Light had worked out what was going on, and began to deliberately grind his finger against L's prostate.

"I…I think you can add another finger now." L said, and it was true, he was much less tight, but it was still a struggle to push the other finger in, although he knew what he was aiming for now, and a brush of the nail in the right spot made L loosen and accept the new addition quickly. Now, he could manipulate much faster, scissoring the two fingers and occasionally rubbing L, until a third finger could be added. The other hand was now rubbing more lubricant on himself as he finished preparing L. The detective was not giving his usual moans, but odd pants, where he wouldn't breathe for almost ten seconds, then let all the air out in a shaky whoosh. His fingers still stroked at Light though, and it was a different kind of worship; it was the I-trust-you-worship he felt in L's touch.

Light looked down at the detective, who lay spread out beneath him, panting, and clearly aroused, but also a little scared, and more trusting than Light had ever seen him. Kira loved the weakness of that position, and it said so with a jolt of need directly to his groin.

He pushed into L, and the man's eyes widened, and even as he enjoyed the heat and the pressure of finally being inside the detective, his focus was on L's face, and it was very wrong, how he enjoyed the fear more than the arousal he saw. Very wrong, the way he pushed all the way in, ignoring his own discomfort for the joy of what it sparked in L's suddenly expressive face. The delicate hands that worshipped him now clawed slightly as they made their way into fists, and the lovely mouth that worshipped him now tightened in pain, and it was very, very wrong how right it felt. And then L managed to gasp out,

"Light!"

L looked up worriedly into Kira's red eyes, hoping Light's promise would be enough to bring him back. Kira gently withdrew, and slowly pushed back in, knowing he had already forced L to adjust, but allowing him a moment of slowness, so his face could relax enough that Kira could read his exact emotions. It was harder to aim with his length than with his fingers, and it took a few tries before he found L's prostate again, but when he did, it was worth it. The detective gasped, and suddenly loosened up enough that Kira could withdraw and push in again. He unscrewed his eyes, and wondered what was going on, wondered who was above him with the red, red eyes, but the gentle touches and careful stimulation. Oh, and there was the stimulation again, and it didn't matter, as L began to say both Light and Kira's names, regaining enough control over his body to rock his hips and become an active participant in the movement. He deliberately tensed, enjoying the helpless expression on the brunette's face at the feeling this provoked, and suddenly it was L with all the power and he used it to push him, hard, until he was on top again, in an awkward riding position. Experimentally, he pushed himself up and back down, enjoying the pressure, but less able to directly stimulate himself until Light reached forward and grabbed him, and now his eyes were flashing red and brown, but both seemed satisfied to top from the bottom and give L a different kind of pleasure than before, with their hands.

Light twitched inside of him, clearly close, but this brushed against his prostate again, and suddenly, L came, squirming and then going limp, so Kira pushed him back onto the ground, and Light settled gently over him, and they milked the last of his orgasm from him as they continued to pound him. He never imagined it would feel so good, the initial pain now completely gone, and the sheer power of his pleasure rocking him back and forth uncontrollably as electricity zipped around his body, bringing him to new heights of bliss. Kira continued moving inside him, even as his orgasm subsided, making each wave more intense until he felt empty, and spent, and realized his thumb had come back up to his mouth and he had chewed it bloody at some point. Kira still moved over him, glorious and godlike, but from his shaky movements, it looked like he was about to explode as well.

Refusing to remain helpless and limp for longer than he could control, L rolled Light back over gently, and pushed himself up and down hard, making red eyes flutter and roll back in pleasure. Light reached up to love him with his fingertips, pulling his hand from his mouth and tracing his lips, then Kira pulled L's fingers into his mouth, sucking them one by one, until he reached the bloody thumb, and as he licked the blood from it, he came, only filling L for the first two spurts until L pulled free in surprise at the feeling, and manually stimulated him with his free hand through the rest of it. And then Light looked up at him with his lovely brown eyes, his lips parted, and he sighed, and his perfect lips curled up in a blissful, happy expression.

The post-orgasmic contentment would only go so far, of course, and Light eventually overcame his languid pleasure to retrieve his shirt and wipe them both off thoroughly. Then they lay in each other's arms, but the dampness of the ground started seeping through their clothes, and the magic of the glade lessened as the air turned cooler with night. Finally, it was just too cold to stay, and they pulled each other up, Light not even bothering to grab his dirty and discarded shirt before they went back to the car. This time, Light drove, and although he enjoyed the stunning car, he gradually began losing to his exhaustion and L took over the wheel before he could fall asleep. Light slept in the back until they arrived in front of his house, and even then looked like he'd much rather go back to sleep than face his undoubtedly furious father. L's fingers curled around his.

"If you wish, I can come in with you." Light nodded, and the two exited the car. Sayu answered the door. Quickly, she turned and called into the house,

"He's here, and he's fine! He's with his boyfriend!" She giggled and looked at them. "What have you two been doing? No, don't answer that. But seriously, Light, you gotta get a shirt on before Otou-san sees those." She pointed to one of several hickeys before gawking past them. "Is that a Ferrari?" L tossed the keys at her, and said,

"You can have it." She made a little scream, and disappeared outside. Light raised an eyebrow at L.

"For some reason, I am feeling particularly generous." Light rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you can't just give her a car. Especially a Ferrari. She just got her permit." L smiled, a little wistfully.

"I have a vast fortune, Light-kun. Even with my charities, and detective expenses, I can afford gifts. And there are very few whom I have enough of a connection with to gift. I gave your sister that because she is your sister, and her happiness makes you happy." Light tried to hide his smile with a derisive snort, and said,

"Its still pretty ridiculous." But his fingers squeezed L's.

"We should go to your room, quickly, before Light-kun sees anyone else. Your sister was right. Light-kun still is not wearing a shirt." They went up to Light's room and he pulled on a shirt, just before his father burst into the room, his mother behind him.

"Where were you?"


	25. 25

L woke him up early, determined to get him to school on time, and Light groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged out of bed, much more refreshed after the sleep. The two ate breakfast together, and L kissed him goodbye and the whole thing felt strangely domestic, but in a good way. Light was driven by Watari to school where he spent each class locating and sending heated looks at L's cameras. At lunch, L appeared outside his classroom, and pulled him away, ignoring all the curious looks they got.

"Where would Light-kun like to go to lunch? I think his German is good enough for a quick trip." Light laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should stay on campus. There's a café." L looked unconvinced.

"We wouldn't be allowed to see each other if we ran off to another country. They have really good pastries." Finally, L followed Light to the café. He ordered every pastry they had, and began to stack them on the table, eating one occasionally. He pulled a few out to make a window, and tried to read Light's expression through it.

"I've never seen the café this crowded. Half the class probably followed us here."

"Why would they do that?"

"I was already pretty well-known. Then I vanished for months, and as soon as I came back, Mello, Near, Matt, Wedy, and you were suddenly showing up and kidnapping me every few days. I am definitely the most interesting subject at school, currently." The uninjured thumb caught L's lips.

"Does it bother you that we might be found out?" Light considered the question seriously. L was certainly very odd-looking, and revealing him as Light's boyfriend would not look good for him. However, Light had come to realize how misplaced much of his pride was, and the irony in trying to impress people he believed himself to be above associating with was not lost on him. **Most of the class probably suspects our relationship after yesterday's fiasco, and it is inconvenient to continue trying to explain these events away.**

"No. I am proud of you. However, it might be kind of a pain, at first, while people get used to it. Let everything else die down a bit."L ate his way steadily through the pastries, and Light only took one with his coffee, smiling at L as they talked about nothing. Highly intelligent nothing that nobody else could understand, but it was nice, just passing time with L. Too soon, lunch was almost over, and Light walked with L down to the limo. Watari got out to open the door for L, clearly in butler mode, and L was about to enter the car, when they both heard a too-loud whisper coming from a table nearby.

"Do you think he pays Light to hang out with him? He must be loaded!" Light was reminded, suddenly of the day they had switched identities, and the girls who believed L must be paid to spend any time with him. Angrily, he very deliberately pulled L closer, and kissed him full on the lips. L smiled into the kiss and threaded a finger through Light's hair. He pulled back as the bell rang and said,

"Tch. So impulsive." In his maddeningly emotionless voice, but he drew an L on Light's chest with his finger before he got into the car. Watari glared at Light briefly, knowing the cameras couldn't catch him here, and then reentered the car and drove away. It _was_ impulsive. **I literally just decided outing our relationship like that would be stupid, but I did it anyways. **A familiar but unwelcome voice buzzed at the back of his head. **You are losing your credibility and your position. Each time you give up pride for this foolish romance, you only slip farther away from the perfection you could have been. Why are you throwing your pride away? You have so much to be proud of. We have so much to be proud of!** Light brushed away the voice. **You are a leftover remnant of what could have been. Together, L and I can surpass you**.

**Not for long. **

**What do you mean?** But the voice was gone, and would not answer, no matter how many times Light asked. **Dammit! **The day finished quickly, and Light managed to successfully avoid any questions about his love life before L appeared in the car and whisked him away. The moment they got back to headquarters, Light pulled L aside and said,

"I think Kira is planning something. We need to talk." He sat down on the bed. Suddenly, exhaustion swept over him, and he settled into the pillows more comfortably. "Actually, let's talk in the morning. I'm still pretty tired from yesterday." Quickly, he fell asleep.

L looked at the prone form in front of him. He pulled the handcuffs out from under the bed- he'd been hoping to use them more creatively- and slipped them into a pocket. Suddenly, Kira's red eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"I see you've managed to corrupt our reputation already."

"Light-kun initiated everything."

"You should never have shown up. You're an ugly little freak, and he's a prince. It is no wonder he felt guilty for making others see how lesser you are in comparison and did what he did." L didn't show on his face the quiver of doubt he felt inside. **Light only kissed me after he heard that girl**.

"You did not seem so worried about corruption yesterday."

"That was Light."

"I know the difference."

"Then you know it was me when I fucked you into the ground."

"I knew it was not Light until it got good. Sex is not one of your many talents, Kira-kun. You should stick to mass-murdering."

"You are not worthy to speak to us. Everything you have done with Light is a blessing from a benevolent God."

"Dealing with you is a curse. Your pride will be your downfall, Kira. In a way, it already is. Light will shake free of you."

"You are as foolish as he is. Neither of you realize how trapped you are." The eyes closed again, and Light woke up. He yawned. He smiled, and immediately caught L's expression.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to avoid our night together. I know it is your turn. I'm honestly just that tired. I've been sleeping a lot more at my house." L's eyes widened.

"On average, how many hours of sleep has Light-kun been getting?"

"Maybe 10-14? Life is pretty boring without you."

"Then why did he come to me looking like he hadn't slept in days?"

"Ryu, what are you talking about? You look panicked. Calm down." L grabbed Light's arms and handcuffed him to the bed. "This again? What's wrong?"

"You weren't asleep just now, Light. You were Kira, talking to me, making cryptic threats about some plans he's laid out. Plans that he has had at least 10 hours a night for the last 9 days to lay out. Probably more."

Light sunk back into the pillows.

"This is bad." He said weakly.

"That is an understatement." L said dryly. "I think it is best we refrain from excessive contact during the time you spend here. I will keep you restrained, and try to find medication that can help keep Kira in submission. Meanwhile, you try to figure out what he has planned, and I will enroll in your school. It is too dangerous for you to be without surveillance at any time. Soichiro will not be pleased, so it is best we keep this from him for the moment. I will allow you to come up with the story we tell your classmates and teachers about me. I will probably be accepted based on my test scores and willingness to pay my tuition in full, but we will need a convincing cover. It complicates things that I've shown up as both your professor and your boyfriend. Each was an impulsive move on one of our parts, and Kira will no doubt take any slip-up as a weakness. Do you have any objections?"

"Refrain from excessive contact?"

"I believe it would be for the best." Light couldn't believe he was pushing the issue of L topping, but sex was sex.

"Even tonight?" L sighed.

"Light-kun is no less eager than me, believe me, however it is safest if he is not allowed near me when I am vulnerable. There is an extremely large chance he would use such a position against me. When we were together yesterday, Kira emerged at the very beginning and almost hurt me. The likelihood of a repeat incident is extremely high. Unless Light-kun would like to be restrained and fucked." He used deliberately crude wording to show Light what he thought of that, but the brunette was still caught up by the first part of his speech. Light remembered being just a little too forceful and wondering why, later.

Watari knocked on the door and wheeled in the bed with the restraints, and as the two fastened him to it, he wondered if L had been serious about his sexual offer. It sounded…interesting, more so than he would admit. A part of Light that was very, very much not red-eyed liked the idea of L moving above him, the two secretly conquering Kira, who would be tied to the bed, immobile and losing all of his precious pride, thrust by thrust. But when Watari left the room, L curled up next to him, seemingly with the intention of falling asleep, and Light sighed. It would be best if their first time had a little more trust in it than that. So he brushed the fantasy away and fell asleep.

**82 hours…**

**What?**

**That's how many hours I was in control last week. Full control, so complete you weren't even aware I was there. And you wondered why you were so tired all the time. **

**What have you done? What are you planning?**

**You think you can charm that information out of me, or force it? Fool, the part of you that can do that is me. I am the part of you that can make anyone do anything for you. The part of you that made everything work out so well. The part of you that your classmates sighed about, wondering why Light Yagami could be so perfect. I am the part of you that found the strength to believe in a better world and then do something about it. There is nothing you can hope to do against Me. **

**You are only the part of me that festered under the influence of the notebook. I am all parts of me, I am complete without you, and I will not make any pathetic attempts to integrate you into myself; I will cut you off like the cancer you are. I am completely Light Yagami without you, and Light Yagami does not allow this kind of control. **

**You lost any control you had when you gave yourself up to L like the pathetic, love struck human you are. You even lost control when you fucked him, and he still managed to keep himself while you allowed him to do what he wanted. Did you think you were seme because you were penetrating? You are like a child in the way you see the world. You believe you can know everything based on a weak understanding of black and white, and a thousand shades of gray will drown you while you look for truth. Truth doesn't exist. No, I am truth! Believe in me, if you look for something to follow blindly.**

**I will not succumb to you, Kira. **

**You are me.**

**I am not.**

**If you truly believe that, you are more foolish than even I believed.**

**Then why?**

**Why?**

**Why do you love L too?**

**I feel no such thing for him. He is as pathetically human as you are.**

**You are me Kira, enough that you cannot lie to me. What do you feel for him?**

**I feel victory when I conquer him. I do not love him, but I love his weakness when he worships me.**

**Fool. You are weaker even, than me, if you cannot read yourself, or if you cannot face what you feel.**

**This is why he must die. He causes confusion, even when he is no longer a threat. **

**That is not confusion, it is love.**

**Idiot, all you believe you see is your own feelings, projected onto me. I feel no love for the detective.**

**If you truly believe that, you are more foolish than even I believed.**

Light screamed himself awake, but as soon as he woke up, his eyes faded to brown, and he stopped. L hovered worriedly by him.

"I tried to wake you-"

"I was not asleep. I was being trapped in a conversation."

"What was that?"

Light smiled, tiredly.

"That was a temper tantrum. I won."

"Did you figure out what he is planning?"

"No. I'm tired, L. Kiss me." L did, softly. "I'm going to sleep. Hold me." L wrapped his arms around the bound boy. "I won't let him hurt you. I will win." L saw the determination in Light's eyes, and wanted too badly to believe, but he felt the situation spinning out of control. Being reassured by a boy tied to a bed was not excessively reassuring.

What goes on in your head?

In class the next day, Light twirled his pen idly, and wondered which would happen first, the interrogations from his classmates, or L's transferral into his school. The former was the easier choice, but L was surprisingly efficient at everything he did. As Light's thoughts wandered, he found himself thinking about the Death Note. It had been too long since he'd held it. His eyes turned red. Ryuk floated up from the floor.

"I was waiting for you to come out. You owe me extra apples for last time. I had to phase through someone really gross for the lame you to not see me. Hyuk Hyuk."

"Ryuk, we will have to move quickly. L is transferring into my classes. I don't even have the nights alone anymore."

"If I do this, no more of this apple a favor thing."

"If you do this, the world will be mine. You may have all the apples in it, if you wish."

"Deal." Said Ryuk, and phased back through the floor.

**Excellent.** Kira smiled.


	26. 26

Ryuk's ever-present grin widened. L really was fast. It had only taken him two periods to get into class. Of course, this caused an uproar when "Rue-sensei" enrolled as a student, and Light almost didn't have to deal with any of the questions he thought he would have to. He soon started answering questions for L, though, just because the man was so socially awkward, and the questions were getting more and more personal.

"Hyuk, hyuk." He laughed, and L turned his head straight towards him, but of course couldn't see him, because he was in the wall. Let him think he was haunted. How very entertaining.

Light sighed. L really wasn't bothering to be any more socially acceptable, now that he was acting as a student. He was crouching on the chair, barefoot, had somehow gotten permission for both his laptop and sweets, and he was all but ignoring the teacher once class started. The teacher shot all the hardest questions at him in annoyance, but L would answer them all perfectly, without even glancing up. Of course, this only served to irritate the man more. The other students were all fascinated. They had pounced on L during the first passing period they could, and clearly, he had replaced Light as their new favorite class toy. After a few dozen easily avoided questions, they found out he could speak several languages. It became a game to see which languages he _couldn't_ speak.

"French?"

"I speak French."

"Oh! Arabic!"

"I speak that also."

"See if he speaks German."

"I do."

"English?"

"Idiot, he taught our English class that one day."

"Hey, why'd you replace our sub? Was it really just to get Light?"

"Yeah, I heard you two were…_together_. Is that true?" For this one, L looked at Light for help.

"Ryuuzaki is a very close family friend." And he would say no more about it.

"I heard they kissed!"

"Yeah, right. Even if Light was gay, he wouldn't go for him."

"Yeah. I bet Ryuuzaki is just foreign, and that's how they say 'hi', or 'bye' or something."

"With tongue? Gross…"

"I'm serious!"

By lunch, L was deemed a foreign drug lord, and Light was his connection to the Yakuza. This was only reinforced by Watari bringing L his food on a silver buffet-style serving platter. Light rolled his eyes at L from the other side of the table they shared.

"You couldn't have tried to fit in even a little bit more?"

"Has Light-kun decided that my oddities now bother him?"

"No, idiot, but everyone here is gonna want a picture of you."

"I had Watari install a device that will scan image files on any kind of device for faces that match my dimensions. The images will then be scrambled." Light looked at a couple taking a picture with L in the background and felt bad for them.

"You are going to ruin a lot of memories that have nothing to do with you."

"This is really a ridiculous place. At this point in their education, students should be able to pursue knowledge on their own. Where I was raised, we taught ourselves, based off of courses we designed and got approved by the staff." Light tilted his head curiously.

"You never tell me anything about your childhood. Where were you raised?"

"In an institution designed for people with superior intellects, like my own."

"Sounds nice."

"Yes. I have hypothesized that if Kira-kun were to be raised there, he would not have suffered from the boredom that led to his attempt at world domination." Light laughed.

"You make me sound like a villain from a Saturday morning cartoon."

"It is true."

"World domination." Light snorted. "Sounds so melodramatic. Maybe world reform?" L's phone beeped and he held it between two fingers before dangling it by his ears. The students took a few more pictures that would never turn out.

"Yes?" He asked, in German, so Light could listen in, but no one else could. "I understand." He snapped the phone closed. "Matt finished the job we asked him to." Light's eyes widened, and he responded in the same language,

"Excellent. Is that it, then? They go back to wherever they came from and we're done with this?" L nodded.

"Ryu, I could kiss you."

"Light speaks foreign too?"

"Did you hear that, he called him Ryu!"

"Have you ever heard Light call anyone by any nickname?"

"Weird."

Light pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think even Matsuda is better than this."

"Agreed."

Suddenly and inexplicably, everyone's attention shifted. Light looked up. What could possibly be so interesting it took the focus off of them?

"OMIGOSH ITS MISA-MISA!"

Light and L exchanged a "shit" look, before looking for an escape.

"Liiiiiiight!" Misa shouted. _**Too late**_. Misa attached herself to Light, and he tried unsuccessfully to pry her off. "Misa-Misa is sorry! I don't know what I did, Light, I love you! Why can't you be my boyfriend again…" Light tried to soothe her in a low voice.

"Misa, I talked to you about why we couldn't be together."

"Misa-Misa will be better. You can even cheat on me!"

"Misa, I'm not going to cheat on you, because I'm not going to date you. Can we please have this conversation in private?" L looked up at the sky nervously. _Even Watari can't stop any pictures a news helicopter would take._

"Amane-san, I can arrange a room for you two to talk in." She whirled on L with tear filled eyes.

"You! You're the one who confused him in the first place, Ryuuzaki! He said he loved me before you made him live with you and your creepy handcuffs!" Giggles erupted from the watching crowd. Light blushed. L seemed unaffected.

"I suspect Light lied to you before. I doubt I had anything to do with his decision."

"You pervert! You were probably doing things to him when you two showered together, and shared the same bed! It is not his fault he ended up not knowing he was supposed to be with me." More giggles.

"They live together?"

"Handcuffs?"

"Wow, even famous people stalk Light. He really is the perfect man."

"Do you think she'll be in the mood for autographs, later?"

A man arrived, looking out of breath. Rem trailed behind him.

"Fix this, human. You said she would be happy. If she does not find peace, I will get involved."

"Liiight, I love you…and even the pervert said I was the perfect woman for you!"

"Ryu is not a pervert!"

"Then why did he tie Misa up?" _This is bad. Misa is too close to revealing secrets about the case. I need to remove her before she can cause further damage._ L texted Watari, and Watari appeared behind Misa and led her into the car. L turned to Light and said,

"Light-kun, I am removing you from school. This is too dramatic. We will deal with your father later."

"Okay." Light and L also entered the car. On second thought, L also allowed Rem's new Death Note owner to enter the car. And they drove away, leaving chaos in their wake.

"What just happened?"

"Light's boyfriend just took him out of school!"

"No, he kidnapped Misa too. And he's tied her up before."

"I bet this is a sex thing."

"Pervert!"

"I'm not the one tying people up left and right?"

"He did look weird…"

"The weird thing is that Light let him!"

"What just happened?"

Far across town, around a conference table, sat Misa, Rem, L, Light, Watari and a stranger. L steepled his fingers and leaned back.

"I believe we all have a mutual problem. Let us try and solve it, shall we?"


	27. 27

"Do not include me in your 'mutual problem', human. You are neglecting the promises you made to me about Misa."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my only problem is that I want to see my Light, and you're not letting me!"

"Misa, there is more going on than you understand. I'll try to explain some of it to you if you give the rest of us just ten minutes to talk."

"Okay, Light. See? We're already getting along better."

"Amane-san, there is a room with a fully stocked kitchen if you would like to snack. You will find it at the end of the hall."

"Kay!" Misa walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and pausing to set the timer on her watch to ten minutes. As she fiddled with the dial on the side, she heard her name through the door. She looked from her immaculate red dress to the polished floor and decided there was little enough dust it would be worth it. If her Light was talking about her, he would want her to know, right? It was just that pervert who was keeping them apart.

"-know it wouldn't work out. The longer I spend with her, the more obvious my real feelings become." Oh, her Light was such a prince. Trying to restrain his love for her. But why? Why did he feel the need to hide such an obviously perfect match? It must be Ryuuzaki. And to think she had once hoped to befriend him, even if it was out of pity! She didn't hear anyone else talk, but Light spoke again, sounding angry.

"What do you expect me to do? Play house for the rest of my life?" There was a pause. "Or what?" Another pause.

"That would kill you too. Surely you have some sense of self-preservation, or you wouldn't have agreed to this way in the first place." This pause was so long she wondered if his strange conversation with himself was done. "And what would that accomplish? We're trying to close up the Kira investigation; would it do her any good if the task force mysteriously died? I'm sure the next group would put her under investigation as well. And there would be a next group."

"Light-kun, do not yell. We can definitely accommodate Rem-san's requests-"he also paused, and Misa wondered what it was she was missing. Were they all speaking to someone on a monitor? Why couldn't she hear the speakers?

"I apologize. We can accommodate Rem-san's demands, and make Amane-san as happy as possible- without giving her Light." A pause, and Misa struggled to hear even the tinny sound of a voice from a phone or headphones.

"Because he is mine. Feel free to kill one or both of us. That will not change things." Were they talking to Kira? Ah, the two men she loved in the same room.

"What we need to focus on right now, is what really is in all of our interests; bringing the Kira investigation to a close. I understand that you want her to be happy, and I can focus on that after I'm done making her safe." Kira wanted her to be happy? Why? She wriggled in delight. A guardian angel is what Kira was, her guardian angel. First with the men who'd killed her parents, and now understanding how much she needed her precious Light.

"Yeah, go find her if you want. We will wait another couple of minutes to call her back if you wish to observe her without her seeing."

"Although you most likely spend much of your free time doing so considering you took Light-kun's suggestion seriously and actually did select a stalker to attach yourself to." Ah! That's why that man looked familiar. He was on the no-entrance list her bodyguards carried around.

A pen she kept in her purse managed to work its way out and fall onto the floor. When she reached to pick it up, it moved out of her reach. Then it wrote on the floor,

You heard?

"Kira-sama?"

In some ways.

"You are the one who helped me?"

Yes.

"Then you are Kira and my guardian angel. Thank you." She bowed.

Yes.

"So…you are bargaining for my well-being?"

Yes.

"Why?"

I would like to see you happy.

"Why?"

I do not know. You were important to a friend.

"Am I important to you?"

Maybe.

"But L is working with you?"

I am working with him out of necessity to remove suspicion from you regarding the identity of Kira, and to get Light for you.

"And you will support me?"

However I can.

"Good." Misa licked her palm and wiped the pen marks off the floor, wiping her hand on the inside of the bottom skirt of her dress where it wouldn't show. Straightening her clothes, she marched back into the room.

"Light, my light, I am here to save you."

"To do what?"

"Let's run away together! I can save you from him."

"How-…?" In answer, Rem picked up a pen and wrote something on her palm, showing what looked like hovering ink to Misa, and nothing to anyone else.

"It's alright, Light. I'll come back for you in a couple of days when I'm ready for you to move in, okay? The pervert won't stop us; or I can kill him, or even just show that he's working with Kira."

The two gaped stupidly after her as she skipped out.

"That-" L cleared his throat. "Amane-san suffers from very strong delusions."

"Dangerous delusions. We need to find some way to remove her as a threat. All she's done with her new freedom is long for captivity. Idiot girl. My manipulations of her were-"

"Obvious and cruel?"

"Clearly not enough so if she never took notice!"

"Regardless, it is imperative that we stop her. Hmmm."

"Maybe if we-" A white hand appeared in front of his nose in a 'stop' gesture. Looking up, Light followed L's eyes to the door, where a furious and red-faced Soichiro seemed ready to explode. **Shit. How could I forget?**

"_**You**_."

"Yes?"

"You are a menace and a freak." Both men tensed at the word. "You are responsible for everything my family has gone through, and you sit there with my perfect son by my side like he belongs with you. All you do is ruin and eat cake." Light's mind wandered almost hysterically to Marie Antoinette and her cry of "Let them eat cake!" when informed of her subject's inability to afford bread. Perhaps this was the true sign of Armageddon. When cake took precedence over all else. L _had_ seemed to perk up at the last word. "You are ruining my family. You are ruining my son!"

"Otou-san-"

"Quiet, Light. I trusted you and you did this. Before L, you never did anything wrong." _No, he only mass-murdered and ate chips. That may actually be worse than ruining and eating cake. _

"Before L, I was lonely. Unhappy!

"I know, son, and I'm sorry your first real friendship has been twisted by this…monster, but we'll fix it. I have found you a counselor that specializes in the kind of feelings of confusion you've been having-"

"I'm not confused!"

"You are confused. You sit here and act as though everything is normal when clearly it's not! He is a man, Light, a _man_, and yet you let him do indecent things to you. I understand how trying this has all been considering what you went through, but you cannot allow shock and sexual tension to-"

"Shock and sexual tension?!" Soichiro pressed his lips tightly together before sighing and replying

"Yes. I do not like it, but I understand that being locked up for so long must have been…frustrating…and you were without women or…material that may have helped you find the proper release-" Light had known there was a chance his father had also viewed his show with the magazines, but actual confirmation was slightly embarrassing. "-and it is…understandable that with all this tension, and your need to be comforted…well, L was there and…mistakes may have been made."

"Yagami-san, if you were handcuffed to…Mogi would a similar relationship have been an inevitable outcome?"

"I am not saying _no one_ is at fault. Clearly, your perversions affected the situation, as we have seen by your penchant for tying my son up and accusing him of murder to appease your sick fantasies."

"I was genuinely concerned. Nothing sexual occurred while your son was being restrained."

"You claim you tied him up because you honestly believed he was Kira?"

"I was concerned about the risks of-"

"If you still suspect him, yet continue to maintain a relationship, what kind of detective does that make you?"

"Otou-san, that is enough. I have made these decisions, not because I'm ruined, or because I'm insane, but because I love L." A slight pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, barely noticeable, but L viewed it with morbid curiosity. _Is he embarrassed by me? Although I believe his feelings to be real, I doubt he would ever be the type to flaunt such a relationship_. "I have found someone I can be happy with, and your lack of acceptance makes me sad, but it will not change those facts."

"Please, Light, at least talk to the doctor I found."

"No. Talking to a doctor suggests there is something wrong, and there is nothing wrong with what I have with L." _Except for our mutual need to kill each other. And the deaths that led to our meeting. And the memory impaired girl with a Death God who wishes my destruction. And the likelihood that-_

"Nothing wrong? Everything is wrong with what you two do. Your relationship is disgusting. You will come home with me now!"

"No."

"What?"

"I will not. I am an adult, and whether I go with you or not is a choice. I have chosen."

"Chosen? How- how could you have chosen him?" Soichiro seemed to realize he had bent as he shouted, leaning closer to the two. He straightened up and regained his composure. "Nevermind. Realize that since you have made a choice between us, you will be keeping it. As long as you see him, you may not return home or speak to either your mother or your sister." He stalked back out.

"I should fire him. I suspect he will make trouble at work."

"He has valid concerns, though he doesn't know everything. Doing so would be immoral."

"It is fortunate then, that I never do immoral things such as fire people for personal reasons or sleep with my suspects." L replied, dryly. Light wrinkled his nose.

"Doesn't sound so fortunate for the suspects." He smiled weakly, trying to brush off the encounter with his father.

"Hmmm…perhaps I will reconsider my stance on the latter."

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in the bedroom?"

"No, Light, I cannot yet trust you. I apologize, but recent events have not changed the fact that Kira is waiting for an opportunity to attack me when I am vulnerable. While I sleep, you will be restrained, although you may remain free while I am awake, which is, fortunately, a majority of the time."

"I didn't say we'd be sleeping."

"Having sex with you would also leave me in a vulnerable position."

"Not this time, if you recall."

"Regardless of actual position, I would not feel safe unless you were restrained while it was happening and I find that somewhat distasteful for our first time that way."

"That must be sentimentality speaking, because you clearly have a bondage fetish." L almost blushed. Almost.

"Regardless of any kinks I may or may not have, perhaps the first time trying is not the time to discover them?"

"Yeah, Well, had to try, didn't I? Tie me up." Very, very privately, L decided he may not be adverse to hearing those words in different context in the future.

Work was as bad as L had predicted it would become. The moment Soichiro had shared their relationship- during a lunch that he returned from looking embarrassed, and grave, but determined- the team had begun looking at the two of them strangely, jumping at accidental contact, or even looks they perceived to be too lingering. The strongest reaction was from- oddly enough- Matsuda. When L asked him to bring over a stack of papers, he had asked, in a trembling voice,

"O-over there?" L rolled his eyes and looked up.

"Yes, Matsuda, when I ask you to pass the papers, I mean over here, to me, so I can make use of them."

As Matsuda had carried the papers over, Light had gotten up to get coffee, and accidentally brushed by Matsuda. The man had jumped so hard he had dropped almost half of the papers. When Light bent to help him pick them up, Matsuda had scurried almost to the other side of the room in his rush to avoid contact.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just- he- I know about you two!" L continued his blank stare.

"Obviously."

"You two_ together_."

"Yes, that was implied."

"So what's wrong with you? I thought this was a real investigation! I was so proud to be working with the great L, and it turns out he's the type of man who sleeps with his suspects! His male suspects! What you're doing is sick and wrong. And probably illegal!"

"It is not illegal as Light was cleared of any suspicion before-"

"Yeah, after you handcuffed him to yourself, you decided he was innocent fairly quickly, didn't you."

"Five months isn't quick!"

"Est ist jetzt nicht die zeit, Light-kun."

"Es ist mein geschaft zu."

"Nicht im weg ist von mir."

"Fein."

"You've been manipulating us all along. You must have thought we were fools, thinking how wonderful it was that you two were getting close, when really you probably made up that language to say lewd things in front of us!"

"Matsuda, that is German. We did not 'make it up.' Light-kun's innocence was determined more quickly than I would have liked, yes, but remember it was at your insistence. If you do not believe he is safe enough to pursue a relationship, why do you believe he is safe enough to set free?"

"He didn't pursue any relationship, he's with you!"

"Does it bother you because we're both men?"

"Obviously!"

"While you are free to your own opinions, I will not allow xenophobia, or prejudice of any kind in my workplace."

"I can't work like this anyways. I quit. I just can't- can't accept this. I admire you both so much, seeing this…" Shaking his head, Matsuda walked out. L spent the rest of the day writing him a surprisingly kind and thoughtful recommendation.

No one followed Matsuda out the door, but accusing looks were sent over to their side of the room often, and work hours became oppressive and painful for the two, particularly knowing how unnecessary the rest of the token investigation was.

"It's not fair." Light complained to L one night. "All I've ever done is fit the perfect role, and I still do, except for the one discrepancy of sleeping with you, yet it only takes the one flaw for them to decide I am _ruined_." He spit out the word his father had used with distaste. L attempted to look as sympathetic as he could while strapping Light to the bed.

"Light-kun is not ruined."

"How would you feel if Watari decided you were worthless, despite all the cases you've solved, because of this?"

"He is furious with me at the moment, though he retains the stability of mind to separate that from my job performance." This stopped Light's rant.

"He is?"

"Of course. You may not think the reputations of us _discrepancies_ matter, but harboring one of the worst criminals in the history of the world is hardly a shining point in my record."

"I didn't think anyone would know."

"Watari knows, and he is displeased. Although he hopes I can immobilize you as a threat, it is clear it would be preferable to him if I were to execute you and pursue a healthier relationship." **He **_**seemed **_**friendly enough**.

"…oh."

"Does it shock you that there are things I am not allowed to do?"

"Of course. You are L, after all."

"I'll just inform the United Nations then, shall I? Perhaps they will issue you a pardon." **His sense of humor is so weird.** Light smiled, despite himself.

"Say it in your usual tone, and they might. I am L." He mocked. "They'll immediately forget who they are and cower in the presence of the Great Detective."

"If only that tactic worked on you."

"I am tied to a bed in your headquarters by you. I hardly feel like I'm asserting my own usually formidable presence here." L kissed him chastely on the lips before curling up next to his immobile lover. They had found anything more than that led to mutual frustration.

"I'll try to remember that my words affect you much more strongly than any physical action I may have taken."

"Idiot."

"I find even beautiful is preferable to that adjective."

"Beautiful idiot."

"Good night, Light-kun."

**A/N: Regarding my (very very very) long absence, I would like to apologize. **

**Basically, my mother eloped with a convicted felon who killed a man last year among other things and he had her drive him to his ex-girlfriend's house where he kidnapped his own son (kinda, they didn't really have a custody agreement) and in retaliation, she and some friends came to our house and slashed the tires on mom's car and smashed the windows, so my mother called the police who came over, but apparently, the terms of his parole don't allow him to have any police contact or something so he had to pay a fine and mother helped him pay it, but then couldn't pay the house bill and moved us to an apartment in far far away because he was supposed to get a job and didn't, and I had an argument with her about why he was just living off of us and how it wasn't safe for him to be in our home when he had a past of domestic violence and the background check we ran also suggested he wasn't good to be around my sisters and me but she took his side and I stayed with my grandparents for a while, and I didn't get the computer the whole time because the only one in the house, my grandfather uses for work, so I only had minimal messaging from my phone. Before all this, I swear, we were respectable, upper-middle class citizens, but in my life, sometimes things don't do me the courtesy of making sense. Anyways. **


	28. 28

**Perfection,** Light thought as he lay awake staring at the ceiling**, is a funny thing. To be perfect is to excel at everything, but part of it is also to fit in. And a truly perfect creature would never fit in. There is no perfection, merely perfect actors. Still,** he wrinkled his nose; **I came pretty damn close for a while there. How many tests in school did I ace, how many times did I excel outside of school?** L twitched in his sleep, unconsciously curling in on himself and drawing his thumb up to his lips in a lying down parody of his usual crouch. **Every single one that came my way. I even overcame L, my greatest challenge. How is it that I have become…**

**Ruined.**

**Thanks, Otousan, for deciding that one small perceived difference has changed your entire perception of me. Up until this, you knew me my entire life. You were there, and when you weren't, it was your own fault for working the way you did. You even saw the loneliness, Otousan, I know you did. I know where I got my brilliance from, and even if you're not as clever with it as I, I saw you seeing things missing in me! Was it so painful to find out that what I was missing was a man?**

**Or were you just waiting for me to slip up. **

**What if Sayu dated a woman?**

**Would it even matter? Is it only satisfying to watch me fall because you know how high I was?**

**If you knew what kept us together, and what would be capable of tearing us apart, would you still demand our separation? This world has known the best of me and the worst of me; why do they criticize the best and worship the worst?**

**Have I done the right thing?**

With every movement Rem made, new wrinkles and cracks formed. Misa's ridiculous idea to cover her invisible friend in liquid latex not only toed the line of _several _rules, but it was also extremely humiliating and uncomfortable. Rem hadn't even put up a token of resistance, knowing where it would end and choosing to preserve her dignity instead of her skin. Of course, she hadn't anticipated that the only available paint would be gold- "Sorry, it is from a photo shoot I was gonna do"- and her dignity was the first casualty in the war against tacky body decorations.

"Wooow." Misa walked completely around her in fascinated curiosity. A bit of Rem perked up. Perhaps a new beginning was all their relationship had needed from the beginning? She had never shown such interest, or awe before. "You're really ugly." Oh. But then Misa bestowed upon Rem the trademarked Misa smile, and finished with, "Don't worry, Misa doesn't care about such things! I still appreciate you, Kira-sama!" She pulled the ouiji board closer. "It'll be less weird now. What were you telling me?" Rem began to move the marker across the board.

At 5:59, Light woke the detective up, so L wouldn't have to be jarred awake by the alarm clock.

"Good morning." L's eyes snapped open before he relaxed and smiled up at Light.

"Good morning. Things have changed, haven't they?"

"How so?"

"Well, you're the one waking me up now. I used to stay up all night while you slept, doing cases, and now I sleep more than you." He stretched like a cat, and as he yawned, exposing his pink mouth, Light stared with interest. L looked like he needed to be kissed . Yes, the yawn was a subconscious plea, otherwise it wouldn't look so alluring. L freed Light's hands and rapped the wrist lightly. "Bad Kira!" Light jerked, surprised. Could L read minds? "All those cases I should be doing…" L looked mournfully at Light's bare toes before releasing his feet. His eyes snapped back up to meet Light's, full of fire. "I'm going to start splitting my cases with you. We will need to compromise somehow, and since you insist on ridiculous amounts of sleep, you'll need to help me during the day."

"Of course, L, but I spend most of my day working for you anyways."

"I was referring to the next case. And the next. And the next. The future." **The future**? It was a nice, if not a distant thought, and Light smiled a little wider than the sentence warranted to show L that he understood what he was really offering.

"I would be honored to." **I would be honored to…** mocked a voice in Light's head. He quickly erased all traces of expression from his face while he prepared to argue with it.

**What do you want?**

**I want you to stop acting like his sniveling follower and be what you can become. **

**This is what I can become. This is everything I would have wanted if I had never found the Note.**

**But you did find it. And now you can be so much more. You know it. And I know you know it because I know it and you and I are not so different. Remember, I am you uncorrupted by him.**

**I am you uncorrupted by the Note.**

**Power changes people, obviously. Only a fool would assume otherwise. Just as only a fool would assume all change is for the worse. What would you do with power?**

**I am not you.**

**No, the difference is, what you would do with power, I have already done.**

"Light-kun, do not engage Kira." He turned his head, startled. Hadn't he been careful to clear his face? "Light-kun's mask is never that good around me." Was it possible to love a face and want to punch the smug smile off of it at the same time?

**Do it. Leave now. We both know he's the real enemy. We can still-**

"You're right. Let's go."

**Fool.**

"Perhaps Light-kun should take a walk."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I need to walk on my own."

"You do realize I'll have to watch you on the cameras. Kira-"

"Yes, yes." Light somewhat rudely waved L off. Even if L chose to watch him on the cameras, Light had had access to all those same cameras. He knew exactly where the blind spots were and he could be exactly as alone as he chose. He walked outside, passing by Mogi on his way up to work. Yes, he was walking ever so slightly slower than Mogi which meant that the motion sensing camera would follow the other man for the two seconds or so that it could only watch one, and give him the time window he needed to slip under the stationary one. Edging by the wall so he could better avoid the high cameras, he casually reached down and caught a falling leaf just as it covered the low camera and he pressed it against the lens, as if it had fallen and stuck by way of dew and bad fortune, rather than scheming.

Light felt the familiar and strangely missed feeling of getting away with something, with executing a flawless plan. No longer did he play for life and death stakes, indeed, a walk without supervision was hardly any great plan, but he was winning, and winning against a man he knew to be his equal, so it was more than enough. He had adopted a jaunty walk he had almost gotten out of practice with- conveying perfect confidence without drawing excessive attention- and made it nearly an entire block before he nearly walked into a young lady. A young lady of increasingly good looks, with bright eyes, and a pink sweater. A pink sweater that was obscuring his vision as her slender arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Oniichan!"

"Sayu? How did you get here?"

"I came to visit Oniichan at work! It is good you came out though, that building looked hard to sneak into." Light smiled down at her. Leave it to his carefree little sister to believe that it would be possible to simply 'sneak into' L's incredibly well guarded, impenetrable fortress. Clearly they were related, considering how undaunted Light had been by his equally well-defended mind.

"Come, let's talk over there. It's a little quieter and if Otousan came out, he wouldn't see us right away."

"All right!" They walked into a somewhat secluded niche on the wall that led into an alley, but afforded them privacy both from the pedestrians on the sidewalk and the sleeping homeless man by the dumpster, though he seemed more absorbed by his nearly catatonic state of drunkenness than by whatever Sayu might have had to say to her brother. Light looked down at Sayu from where she had wrapped herself around him again and begun to cry.

"Sayu, is everything okay? Nothing happened, right?" She rubbed at her face, succeeding only in smearing the tears around and making her face even redder.

"N-no, its just….Otousan came and s-said that we could never talk to oniichan agaihaihain…."

"Well, we're talking now, so don't cry, alright?"

"S-sorry…I came so that I could comfort you!" She held up her bag from where it had been wedged between them and stepped back slightly, still taking heavy breaths interspersed with the occasional lingering sob. "I brought you some of Sonoko-kun's dumplings because I'm no good at making them. I think I smushed them a little when I hugged you." She frowned, completely forgetting to mourn Light's absence over the tragedy of mildly damaged dumplings. Light picked one up and put it in his mouth, purposefully licking his fingers, so she could giggle and forget even that distress as she wrapped his fingers and playfully admonished him "Wait until you get a plate or something! Honestly, living with all those men…" She tutted and put her fists on her hips in a mock attitude of their mother, looking down her nose to continue talking about etiquette and basic hygiene, but Light ignored her words to check on her well-being.

Although she was only teasing, the motherly attitude fit her. It clicked with some part of her, and Light was faced with the simultaneously expected and surprising realization that his little sister was turning into a woman while he played out his mind games with L and his power games with his father. He supposed she would be dating soon- could even be dating already, although Light wasn't sure how to even deal with that situation. The perfect big brother would already know if she was in a relationship, and probably warn any boys involved against hurting her, but…would that be crossing a line? Would it be presumptuous to step in like that when he had hardly been part of her life for…the better part of a year now? "…I mean I though gay men were supposed to have more class, although you were honestly so meticulous I don't think it was _possible_ for you to get any more nitpicky than you already are." Light snapped back to attention.

He had been slightly on edge, waiting for the topic to be brought up. Yes, there had been a reason why he had been effectively removed from contact with his home and family, and that reason was…well, to begin with, it was not something to joke about so casually.

"Sayu, I-"

"Speaking of which, how is your Panda-chan?"

"_Ryuuzaki_ is fine."

"He must be, with his boyfriend living with him." She waggled her eyebrows at him playfully. He ground his teeth behind the smile he gave her. "Seriously, I can't believe you disobeyed Otousan like that. You guys are lucky he disowned you instead of…I dunno, exploding or something. Moving in with him was the last thing we all expected after he put down his rules."** It's not funny.** He felt a twinge as she poked fun at the sensitive subject. She grinned. He glared. Seemingly oblivious, she continued. "Don't worry, he'll get over it. He's just shocked that perfect, perfect Light would come out of left field with being GAY of all things!" **Stop it. You're crossing a line. Stop it.** It was strange to register that last 'stop it' as not his own. "Well, of course he had to freak out, but I told him, I said just because Oniichan takes it now-hacgh…eh…" Kira's eyes trailed up his arm, admiring the slender grace of the limb and taking in the girl it was choking almost as an afterthought.

"Quiet."

"Hech…ah…" A thin trail of drool escaped from her mouth, which he looked at in disgust, before tightening his hand to reduce even the increasingly quiet choking noises she made.

"See now, isn't that better." He supported most of her weight with the hand on her neck and her legs twitched and jerked spastically. As the movements slowed down, and a blood vessel popped in her eye, he leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, "Rejoice, for you have furthered my world." With her last bit of energy, she turned wet eyes towards him, silent pleas replacing the verbal ones she no longer had the air to continue. Her begging**- supplication, you must begin to see it as supplication**- had no effect on him and he leaned in one more time. "You are sister to a God. I am Kira." This was his favorite moment. The moment of gleaming realization, followed by the understanding that the knowledge came only with an incontrovertible loss. She fell unconscious. He checked the watch on his wrist awkwardly and mentally wrote down a note resolving to wear two watches for situations such as these as his dying sister went limp in his arms.

Suddenly, a flash of white, blue and black appeared, knocking her from his arms.

"L?" He asked, turning to see, but blonde and black stepped in his way. The first thing he focused on was a gun.

Speeding towards his face.

An explosion of sound which he only had time to register was a sick thunk instead of a shot before everything faded. And that blonde bastard was grinning. As he fell down and his eyes slipped closed, he caught a glimpse of Sayu stirring.


	29. 29

"Light-o! Kira-buddy! Whichever you are, wakey wakey!" Kira stirred and groaned.

"Fuck. Everything hurts."

"You shoulda seen it! Blonde kid with a gun clocked you- POW!- and you went straight down." He got a dreamy look as he remembered the scene.

"Blonde kid with a…Mello."

"Sure. Anyways, Blondie's little boyfriends really approved. They did this thing later, where that really white one put his leg on Goggles' shoulder, and-"

"That is irrelevant right now. L allowed him to hit Light?" Kira moved his head carefully, noting with dismay the nausea and vertigo that accompanied the action. "We may have a concussion."

"Hyuk, hyuk. I think L was a little busy saving little sister down there." He frowned. "Now there's a name I can't make exciting no matter what. El-oh? Eh-ru? Eloo? Low-Light-o? Pity his real name's so much like yours." He burst into off-tune, scratchy song. "Ellll is for the way he licks his teeth…something like that. Maybe its licks his tweet. Looks at tweets? Light-o, what's a tweet?"

Kira ignored the Shinigami's chatter with skill carefully cultivated from many _many_ months of practice, and tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings without moving his head any more than was strictly necessary. He was in his usual room, in his usual bonds. His expression briefly warred between rolling his eyes at L's sentimentality, and stubborn faith in Light, and smirking at his foolishness for not adding any more security. Light- and therefore Kira- knew all the cameras in this room; indeed, there was one, glinting now. He knew where the strap loosened when pulled just so. He knew what times L tended to leave the team. As careful as L was being, his relationship with Light had a foundation in trust and a basic belief that the weak persona he had fallen in love with could somehow maintain control over a God. Ridiculous. And so, Kira worked on the strap, and smiled for the camera, and waited for approximately 2:28, when L would next be able to check up on him.

"Are you even listening to me?" **No.**

"Of course."

"Well, I thought you might like to know that L is talking to your little sister now." Kira smiled.

"I confessed. He'll probably have to kill her, now."

"Ryuuzaki?" A microphone on the wall buzzed to life.

"This is the detective, L." She turned her blindfolded head in the direction of the filtered voice.

"You're on the Kira case. My brother-…can I please speak with my dad? He works with you, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he is not here right now, he's-"

"Home sick, I forgot. L-san, my brother…he said something very troubling to me. I'm sure you know, since I'm here instead of in a hospital, but…he confessed to being Kira. Why am I tied up? Shouldn't you be interrogating me about his confession?"

"There are some…things about the case that need to be worked out before we can accept your statement. I apologize for needing to restrain you."

"It's okay, I guess."

L turned off the microphone and sighed. Watari raised an eyebrow.

"I know, Kira will need to be dealt with. I severely misjudged the control Light had over Kira."

"They are the same person, L. You cannot forget that."

"I know." L sincerely hoped for a more relaxing continuation of his day, but his hopes were shattered with a phone call from the cell phone he had given to Soichiro. _That family is more trouble than it's worth_. The man sounded terrible. Part of L was briefly pleased that it truly took a serious illness for one of his team members to take a day off. He expected no less.

"Sayu is missing! She might have been kidnapped again, you have to" There was no good way to say it.

"Sayu is here."

"Oh, thank god!" His voice grew suspicious. "What is she doing there? I forbade her from seeing Light. Send her home immediately."

"I am sorry, Yagami-san, but she is currently being held in my custody under suspicion of-"

"Like hell she is!"

"It is not productive to deny-"

"You're disgusting! Wasn't it enough to steal one of my children to play your filthy Kira role game with them? Do not soil my daughter with your perversions! I am going to-…" Soichiro broke off into a coughing fit. "come over…" more coughing. L took the opportunity to warn him.

"If Soichiro makes an attack against me, he will also be restrained. I assure you I have done nothing with any of your children while they were restrained, and I have never made any sort of proposition towards your daughter." Soichiro hung up and L gave up, leaving instructions not to allow him into the building with Watari as he went to go check on Light. He stopped in front of the door and frowned, touching his bottom lip with his thumb. Who will I speak to in there? Light or Kira? L didn't know which he needed to speak to more. Light had taught him things he had never even suspected about socialization, emotions, and feelings. He was his match, physically and mentally. He told him he was beautiful and kissed him on the rooftop. Kira had given him meaning. He had been the most difficult, convoluted, _fascinating_ case L had ever worked, and L was the truest persona to Lawliet, the one who chased what was interesting. Kira was certainly interesting. Kira had made L a household name, Kira had forced L into a new type of investigation, Kira was the best game he had ever played. And Kira was a suspect in the case L was trying, not to solve, but to find a way out of.

Kira was in the room.

"Good evening, L. Untie me."

"No."

"Well, then, I have nothing more to say to you."

"Kira-"

"Why do you call me that?" L cocked his head, curiously.

"It is your name, is it not?"

"It is the name people have chosen to give this part of Light. It helps us differentiate ourselves from each other. Still, we are the same person, and it may not be for the best to continue deluding everyone about that reality."

"We separate you from Light because it would be better if you didn't exist. Would you prefer to be called something else?"

"Light."

"No."

"My, we're feeling contrary today."

"I have never been particularly inclined to bend to your wishes, Kira."

"You bend for my cock."

"What I do with Light is different from what I do with you."

"You are too smart to delude yourself this way. Come, I'll give you one more chance. Not to save the world, but to rule it. Save it in a different way. Set better rules, and enforce them with me. If anyone is worthy, it is you, and I admit that at this point, I see it would be easier to have you on my side. And in exchange- in addition to all of that- you get to keep your Light, since he is the one that has stood in the way of my crushing you. We would both get Light, and we would both get the world."

"You are in my custody at the moment. Certainly not on your way to ruling the world. What do you have to offer me?"

"Everything. I will be victorious, Lawliet. Resign yourself to that inevitability. The only thing standing in my way was you, and you are so besotted with Light that even hearing me gloat, you cannot bring yourself to stop me. It is better to compromise than to lose, and if you help me, if you join me, than you can at least be present at my victory to decide which laws the new world order will uphold."

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"Kira said I could not bring myself to stop him." Kira felt the sharp pain of a needle in his arm, and then the pull of insurmountable exhaustion. Before he passed out, he thought briefly **L may be the only one I'll never be able to perfectly predict. **

Returning to the task force room brought more stress to the already frustrated detective. Not only had they seen earlier when Mello had run in to whisper in his ear before he sprinted out, but then L had disappeared for a few hours. When he returned, he had been extremely secretive about what had happened, and he kept leaving briefly without explanation. And now this.

"L-san, Soichiro was locked out of the building, so Mogi went to get him." L froze.

"He did what?"

"He went to get" The distant sound of shouting interrupted him. Soichiro burst into the room, red and furious. The fact that he couldn't properly breathe over his own sore throat only worsened the effect.

"Give me back my daughter!" L carefully wiped his face of emotion.

"I cannot do that. She is under investigation."

"Like we haven't heard that before. How long before you start pressuring her into sex? Or have you already?" The task force members looked at each other uncomfortably. L _had_ been missing for a few hours.

"I have not done anything improper to your daughter."

"Bullshit."

"Choose to believe me or not as you will, however, it is- " Soichiro seemed to snap at that moment, and his red face went strangely colorless. He reached out for L's throat, and L prepared himself to have to actually kick the man when he suddenly collapsed on the floor. He clutched with his hands at the air and curled around his own torso, and the heart monitor at his belt began to beep wildly.

"Call an ambulance!" L directed, and was immensely frustrated to see his task force members waste even more time looking at him suspiciously before doing so. He then began first aid on Soichiro, though he could already feel his pulse returning to a somewhat shaky normal.

"Kira. Wake up. Kira. KIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRA !" Light moaned in pain slightly and tried to sit up.

"Everything-"

"Hurts, yeah I know. Listen, you told me to wake you up when it was time, and its time, so whoever you are, you owe me apples."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to get the hell out of here! You have fifteen minutes and that special something we've been working on kills everyone in the building."

"Special something?"

"We can talk later, Light-o, but if you don't get out right now, I'm going to do it without you. It's not really good for me either."

"I'm strapped to the fucking bed, how'm I supposed to get out?"

"I don't know! You're smart, figure it out. Fifteen minutes, and then it's going to start sucking the life out of things. Then we can talk about things like what I did, and all those lovely apples you owe me." Yellow eyes widened underneath the bed at the new information. What Ryuk was clearly attempting- no, even an idiot like him wouldn't try to create a death note while on this plane. The amount of people it would kill to get the lifespan necessary to fuel such a thing was ridiculous. Rem worried less about them plotting to kill Misa, and more about Misa dying just because she lived within a few miles of the building. Such an attempt could wipe out the entire city. Light pulled at the straps, expecting slight give, but was surprised when one wrist slipped out completely. Further examination showed how bloody the wrist was, and he assumed he'd been working on it for a while. Quickly, he continued unbuckling himself, glancing worriedly at the clock. Ryuk glanced at the clock too.

"You know what? I'm going to wait for you outside." Rem floated into visibility.

"Idiot. Are you creating a new Note?

"Brilliant isn't it? It kills everyone in the building, and acts as a bomb, and at the same time, I have a new notebook. Which is good, 'cause, uh, I kind of owe one to someone."

"You've killed us all." Rem clawed at her bony head. Light stared at her.

"What did Ryuk do?"

"Something incredibly stupid! To create a death note, the lifespans of everyone in the area immediately surrounding it is absorbed into the space.

"Unless you set up a barrier!" Announced Ryuk, sulking by the window.

"What are barriers made out of, idiot! Life span magic will be absorbed too!" For once, Ryuk's ever present grin vanished.

"Oh."

"Oh?!"

"Ah, then you actually have thirteen minutes to get out of the city, Light-o. Good luck!" He flew out so quickly, he only seemed to flicker in space before vanishing.

"Rem. The entire city is going to die?"

"Maybe. The high concentration of people here may mean only half the city dies."

"That many people die every time a death note is made?"

"No, usually it is created with the deaths of shinigami, who have accumulated enough lifespan to spare some. That is what is gambled over in the shinigami realm."

"So if a shinigami were to die…" Rem looked at Light for a long time. He tried not to notice the two minutes pass.

"Yes, human. You have won. I will die for this. I won't be enough, though. Ryuk needed to sacrifice himself as well. Or be killed."

"Is there a way we can kill him from here?"

"Only if he breaks any rules, and there are no rules we can break _for_ him…" An uncharacteristic smile spread over Rem's face.

"Law says that he writes your name in his death note. I'll do it first."

"What?"

"That will also concentrate enough life span in this area that nobody else will die. There may even be extra….this is unprecedented. Idiot! Has he even read the rule book?"

"Rem, there are only six minutes. We'll need to go to the spot he prepared. Can you tell where it is?"

"I can feel it, yes." Rem led them to- unsurprisingly- the task force headquarters. "It is in him." She said, and pointed to L. "I will switch your life spans; it is completely illegal, but I am going to kill myself before they can, so it does not matter. You'll need to make some sort of physical contact with him."

Light walked in and kissed L full on the lips, wrapping himself around the detective and ignoring how unresponsive the other man was. Probably horrified by the reactions of the team. Light couldn't bring himself to care, and instead watched around the side of L's head as Rem made odd jerking motions with her hands. He felt a tug, and L swayed in his arms.

"L, I have to tell you something." He announced, carefully raising his voice ever so slightly so everyone in the room could hear.

"Light-kun, your father was just carried out. He had another heart attack." Light absorbed the news with a blank face. He couldn't allow himself to pay attention to individual lives when the city was rapidly approaching its destruction.

"This is more important." He insisted. "I am Kira." The team started paying attention, but seemed to be in shock more than anything else. "I am Kira, my death note used to be in the top drawer of my desk at home, although the hidden section needs to be pushed up from the bottom with something thin, or it will blow up. My shinigami told me about the surveillance which was how I avoided capture, and I hid a small TV in the bag of chips I ate when Kira began killing again and it seemed there was no way for me to know the names. I killed Higuchi with a small piece of the Death Note inside of my watch-" He clicked his watch four times, revealing the empty compartment. "So I'm sure you can piece the rest together. The suspected rules were fake. And I'm confessing because I have been allowed to become a shinigami myself, so I'll leave this world soon, anyways. This confession is a gift to L. Happy belated birthday."

There was a moment of silence, where Light had to briefly laugh at the ridiculous looks on everyone's faces. Laughing wasn't what an honor student would do, but it actually felt liberating to just tell all of his secrets without care of what would happen. He had occasionally felt the irrational urge to just announce who he was and allow the inevitable chaos to ensue, and doing it had given him a brief rush, which he smiled at as he stood on the spot Rem gestured to. Mello took a step closer, seeming unsure at the new development, and pulling out his gun, and Rem spun and snarled

"Kill him, human, and I will kill you." She pulled out her notebook and wrote down Light's name. "Forty seconds." She announced, to whoever cared to hear.

L's eyes flicked to the clock uncertainly, and then back to Light. He seemed frozen. His hands closed and opened at his sides, and he made a little jerky movement, like a standing up version of Soichiro's heart attack. Thirty seconds left. All the questions he could think of asking would take too long. Thirty seconds- now twenty- was so little time. He couldn't even phrase a question in that much time. And then it was fifteen. And then it was ten, and Light's eyes met L's and there was a world of regret in them, unexplained by his story of a man leaving for greatness. _Auburn eyes. Auburn eyes with five seconds left to live, but auburn eyes nonetheless and why would Light leave when we were so close to working out? Is this his way of killing Kira? Two seconds left _and with sudden desperation, L reached out to grab Light and shake him and demand what was wrong, but Light tensed, and allowed a small groan to cross his lips before he fell into L's arms, knocking the older man over as well.

On the floor, his back was facing L, and by the time L turned him over, his eyes were glassy and the muscles in his face were all completely relaxed.

Light Yagami was dead.

_**A/N: *Sits under desk in safety position in preparation for the flames* This story is maybe half to two thirds done, but it is not nearly over yet, so please have some faith in me. And for those of you who need solid reassurance here's a spoiler: Light's not dead. Well, kind of, but he's not gone. If I killed off a character, A, it wouldn't be one of the love interest characters, and B, I would put a lot more effort and preparation into his death. This was a little too rushed to be the end end. So just have faith and bear with me for a bit, okay? This story is about to get pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself. Please review! It means the world to me, and speeds up the process of the next chapter existing. **_


	30. 30

_**A/N: Did anyone else notice how Ted from The Lorax was basically Matt from Death Note. You know, if he was a Who. Same striped shirt, same goggles, same badass transportation. Just sayin.**_

_**Do not own**_

_**Do not make money**_

_**But if you want to send me money, I won't tell.**_

_**Also, chapter 30, it's a multiple of ten, and therefore special. Please, if you haven't reviewed before, do it now! And if you have reviewed before, you obviously can again, but I appreciate you, and it's okay if you take a break just this once. **_

Some, when burdened by an impossibly deep grief, cry out the pain they feel, as if to say "Listen! The world has lost something today!" Some do not understand how, having lost the purpose of their lives, anyone else can find the strength to go on, let alone grocery shop, and attend children's soccer games and shop and sleep and dance and laugh. Some, when facing a loss, stand outwardly solid to counter the inexorable emptiness they feel inside. They appoint themselves as monuments to those they have lost, keeping watch like tombstones through equally dead eyes. L belonged to that last group of grievers. While Lawliet burrowed deep inside the recesses of his soul to hide from the agony of moving on, L meticulously took statements from everyone present, made arrangements, viewed Light's autopsy photos with dry eyes, and a thumb lodged firmly in his mouth.

If Lawliet wept inside, who knew? Indeed, if anyone noticed L eating just the slightest bit more cake, or the bags under his eyes growing ever so slightly darker, it was lost in the understanding that he was just an odd man to begin with.

His employees felt the shame of those who were incontrovertibly right, and sure of their rightness, only to find out that they were, in fact, wrong.

His successors, believing the best in him, and knowing somewhat more about the situation, assumed that L was following some greater plan, and his loss was the loss of an act that seemed, at times, better than reality.

Those who would have grieved with him, in any other world, under any other circumstances, either knew nothing about him, or blamed him.

No, by some cruel irony, the only man in the entire world- including L- fully qualified to understand the exact magnitude of Lawliet's grief was Light. And he was gone.

Not completely understanding his own actions, L attended Light's funeral, slouching in the back wearing his usual jeans, with a button-up black shirt that still smelled like Light. He returned to the French restaurant, and, when the server asked where his handsome friend had gone, he stared at her with uncomprehending eyes, until, disconcerted, she left. He spent half an hour lying in bed, wondering why it felt so wrong, until he noticed the hollow where his mattress had bent to accommodate two bodies, and resumed sleeping in his armchair. Briefly irritated, he noted how Light had imprinted himself on every corner of the building, until he took a walk, wondered what Light would say regarding the use of that particular structure for an apartment complex, and realized Light had simply imprinted himself on every corner of his mind.

Still, L was logical to a fault and reasoned that if he had lived without Light,- in the dark, so to speak, haha- he could do so once more, and so he continued to produce exactly the same amount of flawless work he had before, wrapping up the case, and continuing to blow through smaller cases and an indecent amount of coffee. The task force left, but L continued working from the building since it was custom made for him and altogether too convenient to leave for _sentimental reasons_. Never mind that sentimental reasons may have convinced him to stay.

And so, he continued on.

_I should get that clipped_ thought L, pulling at a loose thread at the bottom of his jeans with dexterous toes. Briefly, he noted that it was his second thought of the day not directly needed to draw the necessary conclusions for a case. The first had been an observation that his coffee was not quite sweet enough. Ah, and the third was this counting of how many thoughts he'd had_. So if the fourth is noticing the third and the fifth the fourth, that brings me into the longest train of thought since Light_…rejecting the word, and the grief that accompanied it, L re-submerged.

Two hours later, on his way to the bathroom, L's toe caught the thread, and he slipped backwards, prepared to catch himself, but not prepared for the edge of the table that caught his head on the way down. Hard.

Pain exploded behind L's eyes, leaving behind small spots of light that looked more like static than stars, and when his mouth wouldn't move to call out to Watari, L thought somewhat hysterically of middle aged women who feared choking alone in their apartments. He tried to force himself into a sitting position, and was hit with a wave of nausea so debilitating, it was all he could do to fall back onto his elbows, instead of onto his head. Sitting half propped up on the floor, feeling sick and in pain, L almost didn't notice the other figure in the room, but when he did, it was all he could see. Light was lying, curled up on the floor, exactly where he had died, but shaking, and still clearly alive.

"Light!" L forced past his heavy tongue. Light reacted to the sound, uncurling and spinning around, as if he could hear, but not see the source of the noise. Black started to appear at the corner of L's vision, and he tried to breathe, and ignore the new waves of nausea. "Light!" This time, Light reached towards the sound, and clawed at the space L was in. His hand passed through L's foot, and he began to fade away. "Light!" But he was almost gone, and the black on the edges of L's vision were consuming his sight, until there was only a pinpoint of the room he could see, and a pale outline of Light. He opened his mouth to call out again, but the pinpoint was gone, and so was his consciousness.

When L woke up, he was in a bed and felt terrible. As he sat up, the nausea returned, but not the motivation to continue trying, so he immediately turned and threw up, grateful for the bin thrust under his face at the right moment. When he recovered enough to lie back and wrinkle his nose at the bile in his mouth, he saw Watari, in the room with him.

"Thank you, Watari. May I see the security tapes from when I fell?"

"You only tripped on your pants, but you managed to concuss yourself, and getting up and yelling made it worse. You really could have died."

"There was no one else in the room?"

"No."

"Even after I fell?"

"No."

"May I see the tapes, anyways?"

"Of course." As Watari had said, there was nothing on the tapes, but L falling and yelling desperately at the empty air, but L spent almost four bedridden days pondering why it was Light he had seen. Was it merely wishful thinking combined with the effects of the concussion? If so, why would his brain invent a Light who was distant and in pain, instead of one who made loving gestures towards him, or who said a proper goodbye? Most importantly, when L was well enough to get up and wash himself, he noticed the foot his vision of Light had touched. Two of his toes looked unhealthy and colorless.

"What did you do to your foot, L? There's no blockages, but the blood flow just slows down, and nearly stops the further down those toes it gets. The flesh at the end has very nearly died."

"I had a hallucination in which I saw Light. He reached out to me and his hand passed through my foot. Now those toes are trying to die. I suspect Light's reincarnation as a Shinigami has begun."

"That's entirely possible, L, but it doesn't seem very probable. Perhaps you twisted those toes when you fell."

"Perhaps I was more able to see Light when he was not yet fully changed, and I was near death."

"It seems unlikely. Anyways, you work in that room, so if anything else happens, you'll be able to see it. And you'll be a much more reliable witness when you haven't just hit your head." L brought a thumb up to his lips.

"I suppose so."

27 days later, after seeing not so much as a flicker in the direction he'd seen Light, and the least productive work month of perhaps his entire career, L resolved to try a series of experiments. Feeling utterly ridiculous, he carefully copied out series of designs from various grimoires and tried different combinations of candles and herbs to call out whatever he could. The first time Watari caught L using a knife from his evidence file which had fulfilled the requirements of having "killed three men", he rolled his eyes. The second, he made a new key and made L sign evidence in and out. L considered breaking the lock, but decided to move on to newer, less folk-legend oriented methods.

The next experiments L tried were all related to the Death Note he still had in his possession. He did everything he could to the note, short of destroying it on the spot in which Light had appeared.

Finally giving up, L seriously considered recreating his concussion. Choosing his closeness to death as the main factor in his vision, L sent Watari out on an errand, and took a number of painkillers that, while carefully measured, were NOT the recommended amount on the bottle. As the overdose began to affect L, he saw an outline flash into being, and begin to fill out. As he reached out towards it, his limbs grew heavy, and his heart started to beat more quickly_. Just a little more_. His fingers brushed against the outstretched fingers of Light who, this time, seemed to be able to see him. Light turned burning eyes towards him, and they simply stared at each other for a couple of moments before L's veins literally felt like they were buzzing, and he pulled back and began to vomit out the painkillers.

The second time L woke up from a near death experience, Watari was not amused.

"I am putting you on a suicide watch." Calmly, L began to explain.

"I was not committing suicide, or even any more harm than was necessary-" Watari exploded.

"Necessary for what, exactly?! For getting close enough to dead to see your mass-murderer ex-boyfriend?" L gaped for a moment, before responding.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. Do not treat me like a child."

"You're acting like one! An angsty, immature child!" They argued for a while longer, but in the end, L was given a tracker, put under surveillance, and everything remotely harmful was locked up from him, no matter how much he glared when he had to ask Watari to retrieve his toothpaste from the locked medicine cabinet. Slowly, with no more way to see Light, or even to occupy his mind, as his brief venture into the occult had, L sunk back into his previous depression. He ate so mechanically that when served a plate of steamed vegetables, he didn't seem to notice the difference. Watari started to force him to spend an hour each day sitting on the roof, as if he were a plant. He stared at the horizon through the bars Watari had installed with the same blank expression he stared at his computer.

And then a death note fell from the sky and landed with a soft thump in front of L.

_**A/N: Alright. I just re-posted most of this fic, now edited by the truly amazing Enjie. She made an amazing impact on continuity, grammar, general flow, and made several brilliant suggestions about the fic which I am ashamed to say I haven't had the time to follow. I will be making changes to the fic as I work on some of the deeper issues that need re-working, but for now, this just really needed to be reposted. Everything good is probably Enjie's. Any mistakes are definitely mine. Thank you for sticking with it for so long. The sequel is up, entitled: The Established Relationship Sequel.**_

_**Chana**_


End file.
